The Decision Between Two Worlds (sequel to the Next Hero)
by RobynRosalie245
Summary: As Regina and Robin uncover the Dark One's plot, Mary Margaret and David must protect the town and find Mr. Gold. Meanwhile, as Henry uncovers more about what power Gerda holds, Gerda must make a fateful decision: a decision that could save everyone she loves, or destroy them.
1. Gerda's Doppelganger

Once Upon a Time Fanfiction

The Decision between Two Worlds

Chapter One: Gerda's Doppelganger

 _Into StoryBrooke_

Regina looked down at the sidewalk, her hands balled up into fists, which swung at her sides. Back and forth, back and forth. She didn't know what to say, what to do. Her niece was in danger, and she didn't know if she could protect her. Could things possibly get any worse?

"We have to talk to Zelena." Mary Margaret stated, making Regina look up. Well, that certainly could make things worse.

"Are you out of your mind?" Regina asked, aghast. "Zelena could be no possible help to this situation! She abandoned Gerda as a baby, what could she help us with?"

Mary Margaret stepped back, and sighed. "I don't honestly know, but no matter what the circumstances, Zelena is still Gerda's mother. And since Michael isn't around, who could we possibly turn to?"

Regina looked to the sky, as if expecting an answer. A large white star was seen in the dark sky, and suddenly an idea came to her.

"We'll ask someone who has been where Michael is." Regina turned back to Mary Margaret, and smiled.

"We need to talk to the Good Witch of the North."

* * *

Glinda wasn't a bad person, and Regina knew that. But she was still uncomfortable that Glinda was willing to kidnap Gerda and take her to Oz without bothering to tell anyone. Still, Regina would have felt really bad putting the witch behind bars, because she was, in fact, just trying to help. So she stayed with the Blue Fairy to help at the orphanage. She was better off there than in the Sheriff's office.

Regina wrapped her coat more tightly around her chest, feeling the chilly autumn air hit her. It was mid- September, so the weather matched the month. It also matched her mood, cold and hollow. As the wind blew through Regina's dark hair, she sighed. She felt emptier inside now then she ever had. Gerda was in danger, Robin was going to be having a baby with her evil sister, and Emma…

Regina sighed again. She never admitted this to anyone, but she was always glad she could rely on Emma. She was the Saviour, and Emma always could help Regina solve any difficulty that came into StoryBrooke. But now she was the Dark One, leaving Regina on her own to fend off any evil that came into her town.

Wiping something away from her eye that wasn't a tear, Regina walked up the hard stone steps that lead into the orphanage, letting herself in. Children of all ages were running around the entrance way, playing tag, or hide and seek. They giggled and yelled, acting like regular children. Regina wondered how they were all so happy, not having any family to truly call their own.

Having asked one of the older children where Glinda was, Regina headed into one of the main eating rooms, seeing Glinda reading with some of the infants that lived in the orphanage. She felt her heart tighten at the sight of the small babies who didn't have a mom or dad of their own. She looked at the two little babies who sat on Glinda's lap. The boy was paying very close attention to the book Glinda was reading to them, his brown hair slightly hiding his dark brown eyes. Regina thought he looked just like Henry when he was a baby. He even acted like Henry did, who was always so observant of everything around him. And the little girl on Glinda's other knee…

"Gerda." Regina admitted. The little one did look a lot like her niece. She had straight red hair that shone a little when the light touched her small head, and her blue eyes reminded Regina of the ocean that surrounded her castle when she was queen.

"Alright children, time for lunch." Glinda announced. She put the book on a nearby table and had the little boy who was sitting on her lap stand up on his own. He took off full tilt, falling as he went past Regina. She knelt down to help him up, but he was already up and out the door. Just like Henry, who always preferred to be independent.

"Madam Mayor, what a surprise." Regina turned around back to Glinda, who had the baby girl hiked up on her hip. The little girl gave Regina a shy smile, then buried her face into Glinda's shoulder.

"Hello Glinda. I came here to ask you a few questions. About Michael. You see, we need to –" Regina had started to explain about Emma, when the baby girl started crying.

"Oh, let me go get your bottle. Regina, can you hold her for a minute?" Before Regina could say no, Glinda practically pushed the little girl into her arms, and ran off to get her bottle.

Regina held the child awkwardly at first, not sure what to do. She looked down at the little girl, who had stopped crying and curiously looked at Regina. Feeling more comfortable, Regina held the girl at her side, allowing the little girl to play and nibble on her dark hair. Sitting on a nearby chair, Regina bounced the girl slightly on her knee, smiling and laughing along with the baby. The little girl looked at Regina in such a way, Regina paused and stopped giggling. She merely stared into the baby's eyes, smiling.

"She does look a lot like Gerda, doesn't she?" Regina craned her neck, seeing Glinda come forward. Glinda pulled up another chair and passed the baby her bottle. The little girl took the bottle and began sucking down the milk.

"This little girl is named Eliza." Glinda introduced, watching with a shy smile as Regina burped Eliza. "Now, what did you want to ask me Regina?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, my question." Regina was so focused on baby Eliza she had forgotten about Gerda.

"Glinda, I'm afraid something bad might happen to Gerda if we do not get her to her father." Regina retold the story of how Emma came into her office and threatened Gerda, and how she would have Gerda firmly on her side or she would destroy her.

"Why does she want my niece? What has Gerda done to her?" Regina questioned, positioning Eliza on her knee a little more comfortably. Eliza was starting to nod off, leaning against Regina. Regina sighed, bringing Eliza in close. She just loved this little girl.

Glinda grabbed Regina's hand, and sighed. "Regina, Emma is now the Dark One. She is filled with evil and dark power. She wants to possess what she doesn't have. And she doesn't have light magic, which Gerda has."

"So, she wants Gerda's light magic? Why? I thought she was now evil." Regina questioned.

"Yes, she is, but sometimes, in order to get what she wants, she may need light magic, to do certain spells or…" Glinda stopped, her expression scared.

"Glinda. What's wrong?" Regina demanded, trying to snap Glinda out of her expression. But nothing worked. Regina put Eliza down, starting to shake the witch. "Snap out of it!" Regina demanded, but nothing worked.

"Blue! Blue something's wrong with Glinda!"

* * *

Henry waited on the wooden pier, looking at the Jolly Roger. He sighed, wishing he could escape onto the boat and travel onto the sea, just like his father did with Captain Hook in Neverland. Thinking of his father made Henry's throat tighten. He just wanted him back.

Wiping away a tear that had trickled down his face, Henry could hear footsteps coming close to where he stood placid on the pier. Looking behind him, he smiled. His grandfather, David Nolan, was coming towards him, his sheriff's badge attached to his belt, right above where his sword hung in its sheath. He carried two hot cocoas, with cinnamon Henry assumed.

"Morning Henry. How is everything with your mother?" David asked, handing Henry his hot cocoa and ruffling his hair. Henry grinned, painfully reminding David of Emma. He cleared his throat and took the silent moment to look out onto the sea.

"Mom's okay. She seems really worried though. She headed out early this morning, though I don't know where she went. How's Grandma?" Henry took a sip of his cocoa, which was still scalding hot. He could feel his throat burn as he took a long sip, not caring about the tears that welled in his eyes.

"She's not the greatest. Hearing about Emma being back in town as the Dark One made her worried." David admitted, sitting down on a nearby bench. Henry joined him.

"So it's true, isn't it? My mom's really back?" Henry questioned. It had been weeks since he had seen his mother, although if what his grandmother said was true, he wasn't sure he was ready to see his mom quite yet. Could he handle his mother being the Dark One?

"Yes, but she isn't her old self I'm afraid." David stated. He could imagine his daughter, who was once so light and beautiful, become evil and sinister, with a heart as dark as coal. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought.

Henry looked at the ground, clenching his fist that wasn't holding his cocoa. "We have to do something. We cannot just sit by and let her grow in the darkness."

David smiled at his grandson, who was so brave and bold, willing to take whatever risks necessary in order to save his family. He was a Charming through and through. But not just a Charming. He was also just like Neal, who would do anything to save Emma if he were still alive.

"Henry, we will do everything we can for Emma." David stated firmly, but that wasn't enough for Henry. He knew he could do something, and he also knew that Regina and Mary Margaret were hiding something from him. Something that had to do with Gerda.

"Does my mom want anything with Gerda?" Henry asked, looking at his grandfather. David shrugged, sighing. "Not sure. What could Emma need Gerda for?" David looked out to the other boats on the pier, waving at some of the dwarves who were fishing.

Henry looked back at the ground, then off in to the distance, past the Jolly Roger. What _could_ Emma want with his cousin?


	2. Hiding from the Queen for Dummies

Chapter Two: Hiding from the Queen for _Dummies_

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda clenched her jaw, her teeth gritted. When would these guards get lost? She pressed her back against the tree, feeling the bark scrape at her cloak. She had been standing behind the tree for nearly an hour, waiting for the guards to move onto another village. She needed to get moving.

But knowing that she couldn't risk being seen, she waited behind the tree, which was on the edge of a small peak that was about ten feet off the ground. It overlooked the main square of the village, where all the villagers were gathered for the monthly census. Gerda knew that if she showed her face, the whole village would suffer. She was on the Evil Queen's most wanted list, right under Snow White.

Looking a little beyond the village, under a large clump of willow trees, the familiar black carriage that belonged to the Queen sat, a guard standing guard beside the door. Was there any money inside? Money that belonged to the people?

Gerda clenched her fists. She would love to go rob that carriage and return the money to the people, but she knew she couldn't risk it. The village was already in enough danger with her just being hidden behind a tree. But it was so tempting.

Thankfully, she resisted the temptation to go to the carriage. Because the next thing she knew, the door to the carriage opened, and Gerda's worst enemy stood not forty feet away, wearing a seductive black dress with a high collar that hid the back of her neck and part of her dark hair. She smiled wickedly at the villagers who cowered in fear as she drew closer.

"The Evil Queen." Gerda gasped.

* * *

Gerda was very glad she didn't try to break into the carriage. That would be an awful surprise for the teenager who was doing her best to avoid running into the Evil Queen. But what was worse was that now Gerda had to remain hidden behind the tree for at least another hour, lest the Queen hear her run and send guards after her. Gerda wasn't up for a chase right then.

Trying not to make too much noise, Gerda peeked behind the trunk of the large tree she hid behind, the Evil Queen's back to her. Gerda watched as the villagers cowered in front of their Queen, any hope of being free from her gaze or wrath gone. It made Gerda feel horrible.

"Good day peasants." The Evil Queen said with a sneer, silently enjoying the fear of her people. So much power over them made her feel strong. "I am looking for two fugitives who are trying to escape me. Snow White…"

Gerda couldn't help but smile. The princess, Snow White, had escaped the Evil Queen about a year and a half ago, and was on the run in the Enchanted Forest. She had evaded the Queen again and again, which made her Gerda's idol.

"And another fugitive, this one much younger. Gerda of Merns Village." The Queen had a smug look on her face, as she turned around and faced the direction where Gerda was concealed behind the large oak tree. She had barely seen the Queen's face before she ducked back behind the trunk, cursing silently because she had hit her head.

"But your Majesty," One of the elders of the village tested, grabbing the Queen's attention. "Word has spread that the girl and her father were killed in the fire up north, near the kingdom of King George." Other villagers nodded in assent, agreeing with the older gentleman.

Though Gerda did not appreciate how he used her, she had to admit, Rumpelstiltskin was good when it came to spreading stories. Gerda and the Dark One had come up with this plan months before. Gerda and her father would go to a nearby village and ask for supplies, letting the villagers know that they were heading into the woods to hide from the Evil Queen. Then, in the dead of night, the Dark One set a fire at their campsite, making it look like a forest fire had taken the young girl and her father. Then, word was to spread from village to village, and eventually up to the Queen's castle, that Gerda and Michael were dead. This was to buy them some time to relax and get a plan of escape.

And relax they did. For two solid months Gerda and Michael had been hiding out in a cave in the woods, far from all curious eyes, but close enough to a river and a small patch of land where deer were known to roam. Even the odd wild pig made an excellent meal.

The Evil Queen laughed at the old man. "My dear, the young girl isn't dead. It was all a trick, set up by the girl and Rumpelstiltskin." As soon as the Dark One's name was spoken, a ripple of hushed whisper and fearful chatter spread among the villagers, silenced by the Evil Queen raising her hand.

"What about the bodies?" A young man asked, stepping forward. A little girl who could hardly have been seven stepped forward as well, but the young man pushed her back protectively. "Two bodies were recovered from the fire."

Again, the Queen laughed, but it was more of a scoff to Gerda. Snapping her fingers, two guards obeyed the Queen and stepped forward, each holding a large black sack. "My dear, you all have been fooled by a young girl. The bodies found in the woods were fake!" The guards dumped the sacks, and out came what appeared to be mannequins. At least, that was the name Rumpelstiltskin gave them. They had the same figures and appearances as Gerda and Michael, but a good close look at them could convince anyone they were not real. They were dummies.

"Gerda is still alive and is currently hiding from her fate!" The Queen yelled, startling all of the villagers. The young man who, had stepped forward only moments ago faltered, falling back in line with the others. He was wrong, proven by the dummies. He must have felt like a fool. There was nothing more he could do.

Gerda felt guilt claw at her throat. She prayed that this trick would not cause the Evil Queen to kill these villagers. They had done nothing wrong. Like the rest of the kingdom, they had fallen for Gerda's trick. It was her fault, not theirs'.

She had to do something, but what? Could she maybe cause a diversion? Set a fire in the woods and draw away the guards? Ensnare the trees with magic so that while the guards were trapped the villagers could run? As Gerda pondered her options, the Evil Queen started to speak again.

"Of course, I expect full cooperation in looking for the girl. She is a threat to our kingdom, powerful and dangerous. She must be caught. Alive would be best." So, the Queen wanted Gerda alive, but why? So she could give the fatal blow that would end Gerda's young life? So she could absorb Gerda's powers?

As the Evil Queen taunted the villagers and scared them, Gerda slumped against the tree, squatting. She knew she would be there for a while.

* * *

Michael was an honest, hard-working man. Or so Gerda had titled him. But as of late, he was nothing but a beggar, relying on his daughter to bring in the food and the warm clothes. He wasn't much of a father as of late.

Leaning against the wall of the cave, Michael cleaned his old sword, knowing Gerda would eventually use it. It was a possession from his father, which was given to him shortly before his death. Michael sighed, thinking about his last moments with his mother and father. His last moments with his little brother… _Snap_

Michael was jolted from his thoughts, hearing a twig snap outside the mouth of the cave. He picked up his sword, and rising slowly, walked silently to the entrance of the cave. He poked his head out slightly, and gasped. He saw black armour, which meant that the Queen's guards had found out where he was hiding.

The Huntsman stood near a large cave, and swore he could hear something rustling inside. Probably some squirrels chasing each other. He pulled off his helmet, glad he was able to get away from the village. He was terrified the Evil Queen would let loose with her magic and that he would have to stand helpless and watch.

Sighing, he pulled out an arrow and set his bow, ready to hunt. That part of the forest was known for deer crossing and the vegetation in the area grew herbs and weeds that deer would enjoy. It was famous to all hunters, but few entered because of the lack of sun.

The Huntsman couldn't deny that, as he looked up into the entanglement of branches and hardly saw any sun shine through. It would be tough to forage and hunt for food where he stood. But not hard for the Huntsman.

He merely closed his eyes and listened, waiting for his prey to wander by, with careless footsteps and loud chewing. He could hear one munching near the cave. He let his arrow go. He heard the familiar think of arrow hitting flesh, but also another sound. A human cry of fear.

Michael saw the arrow barely pass his head, and saw the figure of the Queen's guard move towards him. Michael couldn't just give up. He had to fight. He didn't want Gerda coming home to him not being there.

Sucking in air, and with determination on his heart, he screamed and yelled as he ran out of the cave, startling the guard. He moved with swift determination, not even noticing the night had removed his helmet. He struck whatever he could with his sword, sometimes even getting a good hit. But now the guard was aware of the attack, and was defending himself.

Michael wouldn't give up. Surprising the knight and himself, Michael dropped his sword and dived at the guard's legs, toppling him over. The knight laid on the ground, groaning from the sudden impact, while Michael positioned himself into a sitting position, grabbing his sword and holding it at the knight's throat. Finally, he saw the face of his foe.

"You?"

* * *

As Gerda sat on the hard ground of the forest, she noticed two of the Queen's guards chatting in harsh whisper. They kept pointing towards a slope near the ridge where Gerda sat, with looks of worry on their faces. Gerda had a good guess at what they were talking about. One of the guards had wandered off in that direction about a half hour before, and must have been lost.

At first, Gerda didn't think much of it, until she realized that if someone went far enough in that direction, they would come across a certain cave where a certain man was waiting for his daughter.

"Father." Gerda gasped, completely forgetting about him. She was so caught up with the Queen interrogating the villagers that her father had left her mind. He could be in danger.

Gerda stood up slightly, her knees aching from sitting so long. The guards who were talking had stopped, gathered some more men, and were headed in the direction their comrade had gone. Uh-oh.

Screaming in her head, Gerda waited until she could no longer see the men, then decided to risk following them. Without looking, she went to place her hand against the bark of the tree, but didn't realize that she had shifted a few feet, and that the tree was no longer behind her. She fell off the ridge.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Michael demanded, not moving. He recognized the Huntsman, had seen him many times with the Queen. And before that.

"I was hunting deer when you jumped out at me! What were you thinking?" The Huntsman groaned. Michael decided it would be alright to get off of him, so he shifted his weight and fell onto the hard earth. "So, you weren't after me?" He asked.

"Of course not, I was after the deer! When I took my shot, you were nearby my kill." The Huntsman proved this by pointing at the dead deer on the ground. Michael realized the mistake he had made.

"You're going to turn me in aren't you?" Michael ventured, assuming the answer already.

Put the Huntsman shook his head, grinning. "Not after our past. We are still old friends."

Suddenly, Michael felt angry. "We are not friends. Not after what happened." He rose from the ground and headed back to the cave, pulling on his cloak. "You better get out of here before I decide to change my mind on letting you go."

The Huntsman also rose, the grin wiped from his face. "Look, you know what happened wasn't my fault. He was just a kid, there was no way I could-" He was interrupted at the sound of footsteps approaching. It was the other guards, he could hear them curse and mutter about how dark it was in the forest. "Michael, you need to get out of here." The Huntsman stated, grabbing Michael's sword and handing it to him. "I can distract the guards for a little while."

But Michael stood still, refusing to move. "No. I cannot leave Gerda alone. Not again." He headed back into the cave, listening as the Huntsman cursed him. "You fool! Are you stupid? Maybe you and your brother are more similar than you realized!" The Huntsman regretted what he said immediately, but the damage was done. Michael may have been older, but he could still move fast. He tackled the Huntsman to the ground, punching at whatever exposed skin he could find. He landed a fist into the Huntsman's nose when he felt his arms wrenched behind his back. He was hauled to his feet, surrounded by the Queen's guards.

"Well well, look who we have here." One of the bigger guards joked, pushing a sword to Michael's neck. "Let's move men. Nice work, Huntsman." Michael had a look of grim defeat on his face, and looked at the Huntsman one last time. His expression was clear. He knew the Huntsman had betrayed him.

It took the guards in the village several moments to notice that Gerda had fallen off the ridge. Two of them went to where she laid, poking her with their swords. "On your feet, peasant."

* * *

Gerda's hood concealed her face, and the pain written across it. She had just fallen ten feet backwards off a cliff, and had hit her foot hard off a rock. It pulsed with pain, and she had blood dripping from her mouth. She had bitten part of her cheek, and a deep scratch had formed. She could feel small pebbles dig into her back, and groaned painfully.

"What is this?" The Evil Queen came to where Gerda was laying. Gerda held her breath. If the Queen lifted her hood…

"My my, someone had a bit of a stumble." The Evil Queen laughed mirthlessly, kneeling down. "Now who is it under this hood?" Gerda could feel the Evil Queen's hand on the hood of her cloak, knew she was only moments away from being exposed.

"Your Majesty! We have a prisoner!" The guards had returned from their excursion, and even without looking, Gerda could tell they were hauling a rebellious prisoner. She couldn't hear him speak, so there must have been a rag in his mouth.

The Evil Queen removed her hand, walking towards the prisoner. Gerda didn't dare move. She let out some air, saying a silent prayer for the prisoner.

"What do we have here?" The Queen asked, pulling off a sack that was on the prisoner's head. She gasped.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise. Hello Michael dear."

Gerda almost screamed. The Evil Queen had her father prisoner. She had to do something. As she was about to move, she felt a foot press into her back, sending jolts of pain through her spine. "Huntsman, what are you doing?" The Queen questioned.

"Making sure this prisoner doesn't escape." So the Huntsman was holding Gerda back. She was tempted to twist his ankle, but was in too much pain. She laid on the forest floor, allowing her hood to move slightly. She saw her father, saw the blood dripping from his nose, a large bruise forming on his cheek. She saw him look around for help, finding none. Suddenly, he saw her, lying helplessly on the cold ground. He gave her a look of pity, but not for long. Gerda's hood concealed her face once more.

"You must not draw any attention to yourself." The Huntsman whispered. He removed his foot from her back. Gerda was ready to jump up and attack the Queen, but felt a blunt object hit the back of her head. Everything went black.


	3. Gold's Disappearance

Chapter Three: Gold's Disappearance

 _In StoryBrooke_

Gerda jogged down the main street of StoryBrooke, happy to be out of the house. All this talk of Emma now being the Dark One put everybody around her in a bad mood, and she needed to escape. At least for a while.

She came to a stop outside of Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, where Belle stood just inside the door, a worried look on her face. Curious, Gerda opened the door and entered the shop.

"Oh Gerda, thank goodness you're here! Maybe you could help me?" Belle pulled on Gerda's arm, dragging her to the back of the store. A simple hello would have sufficed.

Gerda followed Belle into the back of the store, where many different antiques were on different shelves. There were sharp swords, an old mannequin arm, trinkets and jewelry from the Enchanted Forest. But what caught Gerda's attention was a small bed. The sheets were moved and all compressed, making it look like someone had been lying there not too long ago.

"He was right here only ten minutes ago." Belle stated, sitting down on a tall wooden stool. "Where could he have gone? Did he just get up and come looking for me?" She placed her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

Gerda patted her awkwardly on the shoulder, looking around still. She had never been in the back of the store before. So many things caught her eye. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Belle. "Does this place have security cameras maybe? So that way we can see if he actually woke up?" Gerda asked. Belle lifted her head, sniffling. She nodded. "Yeah, we do actually. Leroy installed them last winter." Belle led Gerda out to the front of the shop, where a small monitor sat on a pile of old books. Belle pressed a button and out came the tape. "We should show this to David." Gerda suggested. "He'll know what to do."

* * *

"I don't know what to do." David admitted, sitting with Neal in his sheriff's office. Well, technically Emma's office, but he was borrowing it. Mary Margaret had gone out to Granny's to get a couple of coffees.

"My daughter is evil, and now she's after an innocent kid. Zelena is going to have a baby, Gerda doesn't know where her father is, and Henry is confused. What can I do?" He looked down at his son expectantly. Neal just giggled in his father's arms. Figures.

Belle came through the side hallway, her hair askew as if she had just run. "Rumpelstiltskin is gone." She stated bluntly, pushing the tape into David's free hand. He handed Neal over to Belle, and went to the small T.V set up in the corner of the office. "What time did he disappear?" He asked, pushing the tape into the slot and turning the T.V. on.

Belle shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is, about thirty minutes ago I went to get some coffee and a bagel, I come back and he's gone! Gerda told me to give you the tape." Belle admitted, blushing. "I wouldn't have thought of that."

"Well, Gerda is a teenager, and is more used to modern technology." David stated. He looked around, curious. "Where is Gerda?"

"She went back home, to let her aunt know. I didn't want her to come. You know, because of…" Belle didn't have to finish. Both David and Belle had a feeling that Emma was behind Mr. Gold's disappearance. Neither of them wanted to frighten Gerda.

"Okay, it's started." David stated, pulling over a chair for Belle. She sat down with Neal, while David leaned against the large metal desk behind him.

At first, nothing appeared on the screen. A few moments passed by where all David and Belle could see was Mr. Gold lying on the bed, and a small mouse running under a table. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker, and then went out. A white mist appeared, and there was Emma. David gasped, surprised at how much his daughter's appearance had changed. Her hair was a white blonde, held back in a long ponytail. She wore all black, including a black leather jacket that reached down to her knees. Her cheeks were white, her lips red as blood.

She poked around at some of the items, and seeing a small object, reached out and placed it in her pocket. She then knelt beside Mr. Gold, grinning wickedly. "Come." She stated, placing her hand on his chest. "There is much work to be done." With that, the white mist returned, and Emma had disappeared, along with Mr. Gold. The tape shut off. David clicked off the T.V.

"So Emma has Mr. Gold." David stated, putting down the remote. He stroked his hair, which was starting to get a little too long for his liking. What was Emma thinking?  
"We have to start a search party." Belle stated, giving Neal back to his father. "And let the mayor know. Maybe Robin Hood and the Merry Men could start looking."

"And what about Gerda?" Belle and David didn't even hear Mary Margaret come in. She gave David his coffee and took Neal, giving him a kiss on the head. He had fallen asleep. "What are we supposed to tell Gerda? I mean, Emma is after her and now that Emma has Rumpelstiltskin-"

"We won't tell Gerda." David interrupted. Mary Margaret and Belle looked at him in awe. "I mean, about Emma.' He sighed, putting his coffee down. "Look, Gerda is in danger. Emma is more powerful than before, and now she has Gold. They could really hurt Gerda, no matter how strong she has become."

Belle crossed her arms. Mary Margaret nodded. "Okay, but won't Henry tell Gerda about Emma being after her?" She asked. David merely smiled. "We'll distract him with his own mission. He wants to help Gerda, so what better way in helping her than in helping her grow stronger. We could tell Henry that Gerda needs to grow more powerful to protect himself, and he'll be more than happy to help his cousin."

The three adults smiled. Hopefully, their plan would work.

* * *

"So, I'm supposed to help Gerda gain more power? How?" Henry asked, sipping some hot cocoa. David had just told him about how Emma could grow stronger with Rumpelstiltskin by her side.

David smiled." I'm sure your mom has a few books on magic. She was once the Evil Queen. But what Gerda really needs is a coach. Someone to help her. And who better to help her become better than the Author?" Henry smiled, and nodded. "Okay, I'm in! I'll go get Gerda!"

As Henry got up, David grabbed his arm. "Woah, wait, one more thing. Don't tell Gerda about Emma."

Henry pulled his arm from his Grandpa, confused. "Why? Shouldn't Gerda know who she's up against?"

He asked, tilting his head slight.

David sighed. "Gerda shouldn't know about Emma because she might try to be a hero and surrender herself before we can stop her. She might do something crazy, or go out on her own and try to fight the battle herself. Right now, she needs to be kept safe from Emma, and the best way to keep her safe is to keep her oblivious." David explained. Henry nodded, and headed up the stairs.

Well, that took care of that.

* * *

Robin Hood closed his eyes, hearing the buzz of the woods around him. He listened for deer, for any animal that would have fur to make a good pelt, or meat to make a good meal. He hear small footsteps, and knew they were not human. He could tell the difference between a small boy's footsteps and the footsteps of a deer. He took a shot. He heard a something fall to the ground. Opening his eyes, he was happy to see a large deer fall to the earth's floor.

"Another fine catch." Robin stated, grinning. He hadn't gone hunting for a few months, never felt the need to. But with the knowledge of Zelena being pregnant-because of him- lurking in the back of his mind, hunting had distracted him. That and stealing, but he knew the laws of StoryBrooke, and felt no need to break them.

Dragging his kill back to camp, he said hello to the Merry Men, sharing worried looks with his most trusted companion, Friar Tuck. "How is the baby?" He asked worriedly, helping haul the dead deer onto a small table to be skinned.

Robin sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. "The baby is growing, Zelena is getting bigger. I just feel so guilty." He sat down gruffly onto a nearby stool, and began hacking away at the deer.

"You didn't know. It was all part of Zelena's plan." Friar Tuck tried to console him, but there was no point. The damage had been done. No matter how many times Regina had told him otherwise, Robin had still broken her heart.

"Uncle Robin?" Robin lifted up his tired head, and smiled. Gerda was walking towards him, carrying a large box. Roland popped out from his tent, giggling. "Cousin Gerda!" He ran at her and tackled her, forcing Gerda onto the ground. She groaned, but returned the hug. "Hey Roland."

"Gerda, are you alright?" Robin asked, dropping his knife and coming to his niece's aid. He pulled the box off of her, while Friar Tuck helped Gerda to her feet. "I'm fine Uncle Robin, just bringing you supplies." With that, Gerda opened the box, pulling out a baby carrier, baby bottles, and diapers.

"What's all this?" Robin asked, grabbing the carrier.

Gerda rolled her eyes, pushing the diapers into Roland's arms. He fell backwards, and started giggling.

"Uncle Robin, you're going to be having a baby soon! You need to be ready." Gerda explained.

"Yes, about that." Robin put down the carrier, and gave a look to Friar Tuck. A look meaning that he and Gerda needed to be alone. Friar Tuck got the message, and grabbing Roland's hand, pulled him to the archery shooting range. "Come Roland, let's practice shooting."

"Gerda, how do you feel about, you know, Zelena being pregnant?" Robin asked, leading Gerda over to a pair of chairs near the camp fire. Gerda shrugged, hugging her shoulders. It had suddenly gotten cold.

"To be honest, I don't really know what to feel." Gerda admitted, looking at the ground. She picked up a stick and poked at the dying embers in the camp fire.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Robin offered, placing his hand on his niece's shoulder. "I'm willing to discuss this with you." Gerda looked him in the eyes, and sighed. She had come to realize that she had not inherited her mother's blue eyes, which were very bright and light, but rather her uncle's, which were a dark and mysterious blue. She nodded.

"Okay. I guess my first question is, where will the baby stay?" Gerda asked, looking around. "Maybe it would be best to stay at my father's old house." Robin nodded in agreement. "Yes, I've decided to wait until the baby is born to move into that house with Roland and the baby. There will be more room there."

Gerda smiled, but her face suddenly became downcast. "What about my mom? What about Zelena?" She asked cautiously. She had hurt Robin and Regina just as bad as she had hurt Gerda and Michael.

Robin sighed, holding his hands together in front of him. "I've arranged for her to stay in the hospital until the baby is born. Once the baby no longer needs breast milk, they will live with me full time. And Zelena, well…" Robin didn't exactly know what would happen to his baby's mother. She certainly would not be living with Robin and Roland. And he doubted Regina would want to take her in. Where would she go?

"Should I see my mom?" Gerda asked out of the blue, startling Robin. He believed Gerda had no interest in her mother, what with the fact that Zelena had abandoned Gerda when she was only an infant.

Robin stroked his chin, thinking. "I don't actually know what you should do about your mother. Do you want to see her? After everything that has happened? I mean, she almost killed you when you were a little girl!"

It was true. Gerda had unknowingly met her mother in the deep forests of Oz, having a close encounter with death by the Wicked Witch of the West and her flying monkeys. Though she had escaped, Gerda still had the scar on her upper arm of where one of the flying monkeys had scratched her.

"I mean, she is still my mom, and I guess, well, after all these years, curiosity has gotten the better of me. I've heard so many stories about her, but I hardly know her myself. And I'm her own daughter!"

Gerda could feel angry coursing through her veins. She balled up her hands into fists, fighting back tears. Her mother abandoned her, almost killed her as a little girl, killed Henry's father, and ruined Regina's life. Did she really want to have a chat with the woman who hurt those she loved?

"Gerda stop!" Gerda could hear someone shout, felt her uncle wrap his arms around her. Closing her eyes, she relaxed her hands, letting them hang against her legs. She lowered her head, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, letting racks of sobs consume her. Robin held tight, turning Gerda around and giving her a proper hug. When Gerda opened her eyes, she gasped. Scorch marks were on every tree ten feet around her. Black smoke rose from the fire pit, where a fire started to glow. No one was hurt thankfully, but they were scared. All except for Roland, who came to Gerda's side and hugged her.

"It's okay Gerda. I'll protect you." Gerda smiled a little, but buried her face in her uncle's shirt. Her power was scaring her.

* * *

Hidden behind a tree about fifty feet away, Emma looked at the campsite, watching as Robin Hood stroked his niece's hair, comforting her. Emma smiled. Without causing attention, she went to inspect one of the tree that was struck by magic. She placed her hand against the bark, feeling the heat radiate off of it. Perfect.

"That anger will do nicely. All I need is more." Emma purred, removing her hand from the tree. She stepped back into the semi-darkness of the forest, while the Merry Men gathered around Robin and Gerda, trying to console the young girl. Emma smiled. Soon, they would not console her, but fear her.


	4. Under the Protection of the Merry Men

Chapter Four: Under the Protection of the Merry Men

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Night had fallen over the small village. Opening her eyes, Gerda awoke in a small wooden cabin, lying on a bed. The first thing she noticed was the raging pain in the back of her head. Probing it with her finger, she could feel a bump the size of a small rock start to form. Ouch.

Looking around her surroundings, Gerda pushed herself upwards, ignoring the pain in her back and head. Finding a glass of water beside her, she drank it thirstily, savoring the cold drink. She had felt so hot.

"So, you're awake." Gerda looked towards the door, seeing a man standing in the doorway. He had short brown hair, the slightest hint of a mustache, and stubble on his chin. He wore a white smile on his face, his dark blues eyes full of concern for Gerda. She didn't know who this man was until she saw the lion tattoo on his wrist.

"You're Robin Hood." Gerda gasped. Besides Snow White, Gerda had idolized Robin Hood. He stole from the rich and gave to the poor, bringing justice to those who needed it most. Gerda had once found herself in need of the money he pilfered from time to time, so she could support her father in those months after the Queen poisoned him. Gerda could still remember Robin Hood's smile as he handed her some gold coins.

"Indeed I am." Robin bowed slightly, pulling over a nearby chair and sitting beside Gerda. "But I still have yet to know who you are."

Gerda smiled, slightly baffled that the great Robin Hood would care who she was. "My name is Gerda."

She stuck out her hand awkwardly, hoping Robin would get the idea and shake it. Thankfully, he did.

"Well, Gerda, you no longer need to fear. You are in the care of the Merry Men."

Suddenly, as if having been called by some sound, a dozen or so men in cloaks and boots, armed to the teeth with weapons of choice, barged into the room Gerda was occupying, loud and boisterous.

"You called us Robin. Do you need anything?" A larger man with a mane of curly hair and big brown eyes stepped forward, bowing slightly. He obviously held Robin Hood in high respect. Gerda couldn't blame him. The man's beard and mustache quivered slightly, and Gerda wondered if this man feared Robin Hood, which sounded odd considering he was at least half a foot taller than Robin, and had at least fifty pounds on him.

Robin Hood laughed. "I'm sorry Little John, but I did not mean to call you. I was merely letting Gerda know that she was being protected by the Merry Men." Robin explained. The man named Little John nodded, and rose. "Gave us quite a fright you did, Gerda. We thought, when we saw you lying on the ground, not moving, you were…" Little John didn't need to finish his sentence. The Merry Men thought she was dead. At that moment, Gerda didn't exactly feel alive.

"I'm not thankfully, but it would be better if I were." With that, Gerda couldn't hold it back. She began to cry, loud and painfully, as the racks of sobs that pushed her body forward did not help the pain in her head or back. To her surprise, all the Merry Men came forward, and comforted her, not touching her awkwardly but patting her on the shoulder, handing her tissues and offering to get her some more water. Gerda had never been more moved.

Once she had calmed down, Gerda explained to the men what had happened to her father, and how the Evil Queen had once again taken away her only family. "So, you've gone against the Evil Queen before? How did you survive?" One of the Merry Men, whose name was Friar Tuck, asked Gerda this, curiously tucking his fists under his chin. Many of the men had gathered chairs, and were keen to hear Gerda's tale.

"Well, I guess I can tell you." Gerda smiled, and began. She started from the beginning, when she was running to her old village to let the people know that the Queen was on her way. She re-enacted how she tried to help the old woman up, making gestures with her hands. The men listened intently as Gerda told about how she shocked the Queen with her magic, and how she ran away into the woods. However, when she got to the part about meeting with the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, the men gasped, making Gerda stop, confused.

"Hold on. You're telling me that you survived against Rumpelstiltskin, and that he had killed the Queen's guards in order to save you? Why?" Robin questioned, chugging down a mug of beer. The other men nodded, confused by Gerda's encounter with the Dark One.

"He had made a deal with my father years before, which still confuses me to this day. He was to help me train my magic, but I heard him talk with the Evil Queen about turning me in, so I escaped." Gerda explained, continuing with her story. She told of her narrow escape from Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella de Vil, and finally got to the part of the story where she had to choose between her father and her magic.

"So, you obviously know that I chose my dad." Gerda stated, which caused the men to nod in agreement. "But what you don't know is that I didn't lose my magic. It grew stronger." Gerda explained about how her light magic was hidden away in her heart, so she wasn't without magic after saving her father.

"Once I saved my dad, we returned to Rumpelstiltskin's castle, where we stayed so my father could rest, and so I could train. But after a month we finally left, because I didn't want to be indebted to Rumpelstiltskin any further." Gerda finished, smiling. Some of the men clapped, but one look from Robin told them to stop, so they did so awkwardly. Gerda laughed, but her story made her think more about her father, which caused her to stop laughing. "But even after everything I went through to protect my father, he's back with the Queen, and I don't know how I'll be able to save him this time without turning myself in." Gerda admitted.

The men grew quiet around her, so that a tiny knock at the door could be heard. "Papa?" A small boy no older than four had come to Gerda's door, clutching a small bear. His brown hair was tousled and messy, as if he had just woken up. "Papa, what's going on?"

"Roland." Robin Hood stood up, scooping the small boy into his hands. "I'm sorry we woke you up. Gerda was just talking with the men."

Roland nodded, and looked at Gerda, tilting his head slightly. It reminded Gerda of how Michael would tilt his head when he was curious. He even had the same brown eyes as her father.

"So is your dad gone?" Roland asked cautiously, picking at a loose string in his shirt. Gerda felt her throat tighten. She wasn't mad Roland had asked the question. He was too little to understand how it may have not been the best thing to ask Gerda at that point.

"Roland Michael Hood, you do not go and ask people such questions!" Robin Hood exclaimed, raising his son higher so they were looking each other in the eye. "Her dad is just in a tight spot at the moment. But that was a very rude question. Now apologize to our guest."

Roland nodded, and giving Gerda a shy look, muttered a small apology. "I'm sorry."

Gerda smiled, nodding her thanks. Robin Hood let his son stand on the floor. Roland walked over to Friar Tuck, who took his small hand and followed him into the hall, leading him to one of the other rooms. A few moments later, Friar Tuck came back alone. Roland had gone back to bed.

"I'm sorry about Roland." Robin apologized, sitting down on the edge of Gerda's bed. "You see, a few years back, when Roland was just an infant, the Evil Queen came and arrested his mother. My wife, Marian." Robin sighed, and continued. "Marian never came back. Roland assumes that all people taken by the Evil Queen never return. I guess he has a point." Seeing the scared look on Gerda's face, Robin corrected what he said. "I mean, most people don't usually come back. But Roland certainly doesn't know about your magic, which gives you an advantage."

Gerda nodded and smiled, knowing Robin was trying to make her feel better. Bidding the men goodnight, Gerda laid down on her bed, allowing the sound of the forest consume her, and letting silent tears drip down her face. She hoped that her and her father had a chance against the Queen.

* * *

After a restless sleep, Gerda awoke early the next morning. She had a nightmare in which she kept chasing after her father, trying to reach him but always just out of reach. All she could hear was laughter at her failure as she kept running. Laughter from the Queen.

Pulling on her boots, Gerda peeked out into the hallway, noticing one of the Merry Men asleep in his chair right outside her door. Gerda couldn't help but smile. The Merry Men were protecting her. Which is why she needed to protect them. Sighing, Gerda pulled on her cloak and strapped her sword to her belt. Drinking a glass of warm water and tying her hair back, she headed out the front door of the large hut, closing the wooden door softly behind her.

Gerda took the main dirt path laid before her in the centre of the village, making sure her footsteps were not too heavy. She didn't want to wake the neighbours. She finally reached the outskirt of the village and took off at a run, wanting to put as much distance between her and the Merry Men. She didn't want the Queen to find out she was in the village. Many people would be hurt Gerda were in the village.

After about twenty minutes, Gerda slowed down her pace, walking quickly through the woods. She had no idea where she was going, and needed to find somewhere to get her bearings. The woods around her were unfamiliar and could have been filled with many dangers. The thought of this kept Gerda going.

As Gerda moved through the forest with light footsteps, she couldn't help but feel that she was being followed. She pulled down her cloak hood, which was over her head to conceal her identity, and took a break to look behind her. An arrow whizzed by her head, landing in a nearby tree. Gerda ducked in cover, somersaulting to a large bush and diving behind it. She drew out her sword, prepared for a fight. As she heard voices draw closer, she breathed in heavily, assuming the Queen's guards had finally found her. It was now or never, and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Ahhh!" Gerda leapt out from behind the bush, swinging her sword madly in front of her. But she stopped immediately when she recognized the men standing before her. "Robin Hood!"

"Gerda, thank God we found you!" Robin exclaimed, dropping his bow and embracing Gerda with a fatherly hug. She couldn't help but think of her dad, and how he would have done the same thing.

"What are you doing out here? Why did you leave?" Robin questioned, letting Gerda go. Gerda looked down at the forest floor sheepishly, lost for words. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, Gerda sighed, and looked Robin in the eyes.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble." She admitted. To her surprise, the Merry Men laughed. But when they saw Gerda's confusion, they stopped. Robin cleared his throat.

"Gerda, we're a band of thieves, we're already in trouble! We steal from Prince John, the Sheriff of Nottingham, and the Evil Queen from time to time! Taking in a young girl who is wanted by the Queen is not going to put us in any more danger than what danger we are already in." Robin explained, patting Gerda's shoulder. "And we want to protect you Gerda, and help you save your dad."  
Gerda felt a rush of gratitude to Robin Hood and his men, but before she could say anything, a thundering sound of hooves pulsed through the air, making Gerda's hair on the back of her neck stand at attention. She could hear men with heavy voices yelling.

"Hurry men, to the bushes!" Robin Hood yelled. Gerda was swept off her feet by Little John, who had scooped her up and sprinted towards the bushes, breathing heavily. "You can't get in any more trouble." He explained, his face read and already sweaty. As the Merry Men, Robin Hood, and Gerda hid in the bushes, a carriage approached, and moments later two feet dropped to the ground. But these feet were covered in dark black leather boots, not what the Queen would wear. And when Gerda heard his voice, she knew it wasn't the Queen.

"Search around! They have to be here somewhere." The man barked, sending his men searching about. Gerda never met this man in person, but she knew who he was.

The Sheriff of Nottingham.


	5. Was it only just a Dream?

Chapter Five: Was it only just a Dream?

 _In StoryBrooke_

Mr. Gold awoke to find himself wrapped in rope. And the more he struggled, the tighter it got. He certainly wasn't in his shop. His shop. Belle!

"Belle! Belle where are you?" Mr. Gold cried, struggling harder against the ropes. He felt his rib cage compress against the ropes. His back fell back against the iron bars he was strapped to. Where was he exactly?

Looking around him, Mr. Gold couldn't recognize where he was. He was in a dimly lit room, surrounded by metal bars. He didn't know why the room had metal bars until he realized he was in a cage. Someone had him trapped, and he didn't know who. The room was made out of stone, looking almost like gold. The ground was hard, and the rocks were jagged. Mr. Gold could see small cuts all over his hands as they were pressed against the ground.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Please, help me!" Mr. Gold yelled, again struggling against the ropes, hitting his back against the bars. He hit his head a little too hard, making his vision go fuzzy. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Henry woke up in a cold sweat, his head lifting off the pillow. He looked around, no longer in the cold iron cage, but safely in his bed in his room. A light breeze blew through his curtains, cooling his skin. He got out of bed and went to his window, allowing cold air to blow over his face. What a nightmare.

"That was really weird. I wonder if that happened cause I've been thinking about Grandpa all day." Henry pondered aloud, enjoying the cool air. It was three o'clock in the morning, and all was quiet on the streets of StoryBrooke. As Henry looked out his window, he could see some papers flying through the streets, hear a dog growl, and even the faraway whimper of a baby. They must have had a nightmare like Henry.

"Can't sleep either?" Henry turned around, seeing Regina standing in his doorway. She tightened her bathrobe closer around her chest shivering. "It's a cold night."

Henry nodded. "How come you're awake?" He asked. He regretted it immediately, seeing his mother almost close to tears. She had been like this for a while now, and sometimes, if the house was really quiet, Henry could hear his mother crying in her bedroom.

"I've just been thinking." Regina stated, wiping at her eyes. Henry gave her the bliss of ignorance, pretending he didn't notice her sniffling, or seeing the small tear roll down her face.

"I had a nightmare." Henry blurted out, surprising his mother. She looked at him, giving him a motherly glance. Full of worry and compassion, forgetting her problems immediately.

"What was it about, honey?" Regina asked, rubbing Henry's back, the way she did when he was little. He never admitted it, but he always loved it when she did that.

"I saw Grandpa in a cage, crying out for Belle." Henry stated, explaining what he could remember. "He was tied in the cage, and I could feel the ropes that constricted him." Henry rubbed his ribs, still feeling the constriction. It was as if it had actually happened.

"Well Henry, it was only a dream." Regina tried to comfort him, even tucking him in to bed like she used to. "Now, I say we both go to sleep."

Henry nodded, and eventually fell asleep, but not before he kept convinced himself that this wasn't just a dream. He would talk to Belle about it tomorrow.

* * *

The corridors were long and winding, tall and dark. The man could hardly see where he was going, but he had to keep moving. The torchlight only guided him a few feet, so he did run, lest there be a trap ahead that he couldn't see.

Pawing at his neck, the mysterious man breathed in heavily, coming to a large brass door located at the end of the hallway. He didn't bother knocking, but looking around him, entered cautiously. He pulled the door closed behind him.

Putting the torch in a bracket beside the door, the man looked around, obviously in awe. The room was absorbed in a green light, reflecting off a small pond filled with odd looking fish. For some reason, the man purposely avoided looking at the fish. He instead headed to the far side of the room, where a black mirror hung on the wall. However, instead of seeing a reflection in the mirror, all the man could see was a black void. It swirled within the mirror, making shapes out of clouds in the mist. It was almost hypnotizing.

"I have to know. I have to." The man sighed, and pulled down his hood.

"Michael! Get out of there!"

* * *

"Michael!" Robin raised his back from his bed. Like Henry, he awoke covered in sweat. He took in large breaths, trying to calm down his heart beat. He looked around, no longer in the dark hallway, or the green room. He wasn't looking in the swirling black mirror. He was in his tent, with Roland sleeping soundly beside him. Robin stroked Roland's hair back, thinking how much he looked like Marian and Michael. An even mix.

Rising up from his bed, Robin stepped out into the cool early morning air, pulling on his jacket. He guessed it was about four o'clock in the morning. He stretched and looked around him, noticing a few of the Merry Men dozing off by the campfire, which was now just glowing one or two embers.

Reaching at his neck, Robin pulled out a leather string necklace, which had five beads on it. One for each member of his family, whether alive or deceased. Sitting down, he looked at each bead, saying in his head which family member it stood for.

The two largest beads, which were purple and brown, stood for his parents, who had been taken in a tornado when he was only ten years old. He pawed them lightly with his thumb, hoping he was honouring his mother and father every day.

The small red bead stood for Roland, who was fast asleep in their tent. Roland was the reason Robin kept living after the loss of his wife, Marian. Roland, who was named after his deceased grandfather and assumedly deceased uncle.

A medium sized grey bead stood for Michael, who Robin had thought was dead for over twenty years. He would still be thinking that if Gerda, his biological niece, hadn't come into his life. Michael was taken in the tornado that took Robin's parents, but he somehow managed to survive and grow up. But he grew up in a different realm, called Oz. There, he met Zelena, and they had Gerda. But now, Michael was missing, and Gerda was without a father.

Speaking of Gerda…pawing at the last bead on his necklace, which was a medium dark blue bead, he thought of her. He had the bead added onto his necklace only a few weeks before, finally coming to the acceptance of having a niece to call his own. The blue bead was chosen because of Gerda's dark eyes, a feature she had inherited from Robin Hood himself. Robin smiled, happy.

But suddenly, reality came crashing down around him, smothering his smile. Soon, in a few months, he would be having another baby, with the Wicked Witch of the West. Gerda would have a new sibling, Roland would be a big brother, and no matter how much Regina hid it, she would be miserable.

"But at least I'm not alone." Robin assured himself, because really, he wasn't truly alone. Gerda had promised to help with the baby as much as she could, and Regina was a force to contend with. No matter what stood in her way, she would fight back.

And no matter what happened, Robin could handle Zelena. Naturally, she would love to keep the baby to herself, and Robin had half a mind to leave the baby with her. But he couldn't, knowing that baby would not grow up in the best home possible, and would never hear about their father. He knew what needed to be done.

Standing, Robin re-entered his tent, planting a light kiss on Roland's head. He looked so much like Michael, it was sometimes hard to bear. Robin sighed, thinking of that challenge in his life. Michael was alive, or, at least, was alive for at least twenty more years than Robin knew. He had grown up, had a daughter, and had gone through difficulties, all without a family to look to for support. Though Robin had lost his parents as well, he at least had the support of villagers he knew. Michael may have had nobody.

Holding the grey bead tightly in his hand, Robin knew what he needed to do. He needed to find out what happened to Michael. As he got back into bed and drifted off to sleep, Robin wondered if he was just having a dream about Michael, or if that wasn't just a dream.

* * *

Finally, a suitable hour came for when the residents of StoryBrooke could wake up. Henry rose from his bed, and changed quickly. He needed to get to the library, and quickly.

Rushing downstairs, Henry went into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl, pouring some cereal and milk, chowing down. He finished in under three minutes, knowing he would regret eating so quickly later on. But his dream was bugging him, and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

Not bothering to check in on Gerda or Regina, Henry headed out the door, promising to himself that he would text them once he got to the library. He practically sprinted to the metal doors of the library, almost crashing head first into Robin Hood.

"Oh, hi Robin." Henry greeted, taking a moment to breathe. He didn't realize how fast he had run. Feeling his stomach hurt, he started to regret eating so quickly. He felt like he might throw up.

"Oh, hello Henry." Robin responded. He had small black rims under his eyes, and Henry could see Robin's hair was tousled. He looked like he had only slept a few hours, and had woken up in the middle of the night. "I didn't think I would see you at this hour."

"Well, I uh, had some things to check in on." Henry shifted from foot to foot. He really wanted to do some research.

"Oh well, don't let me stand in your way." Robin smiled, and opened the door. Henry walked through, and headed to a section of books he knew talked all about dreams. He was surprised to see Robin had followed him, looking at the same books. Henry ignored it, and after a few minutes he found a book that seemed to discuss dreams. He sat at a nearby table and began flipping through the pages. A few minutes passed before Henry realized that Robin had sat down beside him. Henry looked at him, confused.

"Robin, is there something you need? I'm kind of busy." Henry admitted. He didn't want to sound rude, but he needed to find out about his dream. What if it led to the location of Mr. Gold?

Robin sighed, and looking around, leaned in closer. "To be honest Henry, I had an awful dream last night. It was about my brother, Michael, and I cannot but help wonder if it was only just a dream." Robin admitted. He was surprised to see that Henry smiled knowingly.

"Then we seem to both be here for the same reason." Henry explained the dream he had about Mr. Gold, and how he wanted to find out if he had just had a dream, or it there was something behind it.

"But this book doesn't have anything on dreaming about family members. It just talks about why people have dreams when something good happens, and why nightmares reflect our true nature or something." Henry pushed the book aside, brushing his hand through his hair. He had forgot to brush it that morning. Oh well.

"Maybe Belle can help us." Robin suggested. "She is very smart, and I'm sure she has a bit of knowledge on dreams." Henry nodded, and followed Robin out of the library, heading to Mr. Gold's shop.


	6. Introducing a New Enemy

Chapter Six: Introducing a New Enemy

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda held her breath, only a few feet away from, well, the Sheriff of Nottingham's feet. She looked to Robin, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. The Merry Men had weapons at the ready, always prepared.

"Search around men, we saw them only moments ago." The Sheriff had moved forward toward his men, allowing Gerda to get a better look at him. He had short cropped dark brown hair, and though his eyes were a bright blue, he still scared Gerda. He looked a little like Robin Hood, but more menacing. He was more muscular, and obviously well fed. His mustache was a little thicker than Robin's, and he had a beard to match it. But Gerda mostly noticed the large silver sword he had strapped to his belt. One slice from that and Gerda knew she would be a goner.

"Sir, they're not here." One of the Sheriff's men called out, returning to his leader. The Sheriff sighed. "What about the girl. She was seen in one of the nearby villages. What of her?" It took Gerda a moment to realize that the Sheriff was talking about her. How did he know about her?

"Word travels fast in Sherwood Forest." Robin answered, reading her thoughts. Gerda had forgotten she had travelled into another forest located near the Enchanted Forest. It was just outside of the Queen's realm and King George's domain, but apparently Gerda was still in danger here.

"No sign of the girl. Why look for her? She is of the Enchanted Forest, not of Sherwood." The guard had a point, Gerda didn't live in Sherwood Forest.

The Sheriff of Nottingham breathed heavily, and drawing back his hand he slapped his guard. "You fool! Queen Regina has set a very gracious reward for the girl's capture. It is also believed that the girl is working with Robin Hood and his wretched Merry Men. She was seen with them in the village, by a witness."

Gerda could hear Robin curse the villagers under his breath, the way they had betrayed him like that. Gerda couldn't help but feel guilty. Robin Hood wouldn't have been seen in the forest if she hadn't run away. She should have just stayed put. That was what put her in this mess in the first place. Gerda couldn't help but think of the first time she encountered the Queen, when she should have stayed with her father, but instead tried to help the old woman. She just couldn't listen.

"Maybe a distraction of sorts could make an escape." Gerda suggested, turning around to face the Merry Men. "I could cause a diversion, and you men can go get Roland and get a head start on the Sheriff and his men." Immediately, all the men began to argue.

"Nonsense!" Little John whispered harshly, shushing the other men. "We're not letting you risk your life for us. I mean, we, well, really like you." Gerda could imagine her cheeks going red. She didn't know the Merry Men cared so much about her.

"And besides, it is not your fault that we are in this situation." Robin stated, again scaring Gerda at how he had practically read her mind. But she nodded. There was no use in arguing. "Well, what should we do? I mean, obviously the village is no longer safe, what with all the villagers there knowing about us. And we cannot leave Roland alone for so long." Gerda reminded Robin, who nodded.

"Well, what diversion did you have in mind?" Robin asked Gerda curiously. Gerda looked at all the men, smiling. She made the group huddle and told the Merry Men about her plan.

* * *

Michael could feel blood drip down his matted hair and slide down his cheek, as he leaned against the wet stone wall of the Evil Queen's dungeon. He had just received a beating from the castle guards, and could still remember the wicked smiles on their faces. Oh, how they had missed torturing him.

Coughing, Michael tugged on a leather string around his neck, which held four bead on it. A brown and purple bead for his two parents, who died in the tornado that landed Michael in another land, a medium sized green bead for his brother Robin, who was left behind and orphaned at the age of ten, and a medium dark blue bead for his daughter, Gerda. These were the four people who mattered the most to Michael, and all of them were gone.

Well, not all of them were really gone. His two parents were dead and gone, which had been the case for over twenty years. But there was a chance that Robin was still alive, living in Sherwood Forest. But Michael hadn't seen him, so he couldn't be sure. And Gerda…well, she wasn't dead, but wasn't with her father, so it felt as if she was gone. Michael didn't know if he would even ever see Gerda again.

"Oh Gerda, please forgive me." Michael felt tears slide down his face, and though he could hear snickering from the guards on duty, Michael let himself cry. He was ashamed, feeling like the worst father in the world. Sure, Gerda hadn't been caught, but he had, and his being captured left his daughter alone in the Enchanted Forest, with the Evil Queen hunting her. Michael did not feel like a good father at all.

Leaning forward, Michael felt the back of his shirt, which was wet with a mix of sweat and water from the wet walls. And though it was freezing cold in the dungeon, Michael was boiling. He was also parched, but he knew the guards wouldn't give him any water.

Which is why he was surprised to see a glass of fresh cold water slip through the bars of his cell. He chugged it down gratefully, letting some cold water drip down the front of his shirt, turning it darker. He

didn't care. The cold was amazing on his hot skin.

"Was that refreshing?" Michael looked up, choking on some water. The Huntsman stood before him, outside his cell. He had another glass of water in his hand, and a cloth. "I, uh, thought you could use these." The Huntsman stumbled, giving Michael the second glass and cloth. Michael nodded his thanks, dipping the cloth in the water and patting his head. It stung, but also felt good.

"Why are you here, Huntsman?" Michael questioned, closing his eyes. He didn't want the Huntsman to see his tears.

"I came here to apologize." The Huntsman explained. Michael guffawed. He could hear the Huntsman sigh. "Would you listen to me instead of make fun of me? Look, I didn't mean for you to get caught! And, I'm sorry what I said. About your brother."

Michael put the cloth down, and stopped patting his head. He opened his eyes, turning to look at the Huntsman. "He was only ten."

The Huntsman pulled up an old wooden stool, sitting down. "Do you think I didn't know that? I was only twelve at the time, I couldn't do anything-"  
"You could have stopped him!" Michael stated, agitated. He tried to stand up and move, but a mix of pain and exhaustion filled him, forcing him to the ground. He coughed, and saw red on the ground. He had been tortured harder than he had realized.

The Huntsman looked as if he wanted to help Michael further, but both men knew he couldn't. That would risk the Huntsman's life, and even though Michael didn't like him, he didn't want the man dead.

"Do you know where my daughter is?" Michael croaked, wiping his mouth. The Huntsman sighed, scratching his head.

"She was taken to another village by a group of men. The Merry Men." The Huntsman stated. Michael felt a little better, knowing Gerda wasn't alone. And he had heard of the Merry Men, who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Their leader was known as Robin Hood. Michael felt his throat tighten.

"So the Queen still doesn't have her. She's escaped." Michael couldn't help but feel proud. Sure, he knew that the Huntsman had helped save Gerda from the Evil Queen, but Gerda had been brave enough to stand up to the witch, and refused to give in. She had escaped the Queen already, saved her father, and had even stood up against the Queens of Darkness: Cruella De Vil, Ursula, and the dragon woman, Maleficent. Michael remembered Gerda telling him about her encounter with them in Maleficent's castle.

Michael saw the Huntsman smile. He must have been happy that Gerda was okay, too. Michael couldn't understand how he could work for the Queen.

"Why do you work for her?" Michael questioned, drinking some more water. It was so good. The Huntsman hesitated, shifting his feet in the dirt. "Well, a few months ago, I…"

"Huntsman!" A familiar voice could be heard in the dungeon, making Michael flinch. It was the Evil Queen, but she wasn't in the room. Where was she?

The Huntsman rolled his eyes, and pulled a small object out of his pocket. Michael realized it was a mirror, and saw to his horror that the Evil Queen was in it. Well, her reflection was.

"Where are you?" She demanded of the Huntsman. The Huntsman cleared his throat. "I, um, was with the prisoner. Uh, teaching him a lesson."

The Huntsman then braced his leg, and punched it really hard. He bit his tongue and looked at Michael, who caught on. He doubled over in pain, cursing. "Ow! No, please, stop!"

Michael could hear the Queen laugh, and cried out again, this time hitting his own leg. He didn't want the Huntsman hurting himself. "No please, there is too much pain." He pretended to beg. It was a satisfying performance. The Evil Queen would be pleased.

"Very good." The Evil Queen cooed, smiling wickedly. "Now, I need your help. The girl is still at large, and has been seen in Sherwood Forest. Take a group of knights and search the villages. I want her found and brought before me." The Queen demanded.

The Huntsman nodded, but coughed. "Um, your Majesty? Sherwood Forest is not in our domain. Even if the girl was caught, she would have to be taken under the custody of Prince John, the ruler of the forest." The Huntsman did have a point. Though the Queen was vile and cruel, she wasn't allowed to go into another ruler's land and take whoever she wanted. There were laws.

The Evil Queen pondered this. "Very well. Go to Prince John's court and tell him of my request. Let him know that if one of his knights finds the girl, they shall be given a reward. Is that clear?"

The Huntsman nodded.

"Good." The Queen clucked her tongue, and pressed her fingertips together. "Now, bring the prisoner to me. We need to have…a chat." With that, the Evil Queen's reflection disappeared. The Huntsman looked over at Michael in despair.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The plan was simple: Gerda would distract the Sheriff of Nottingham and some of his men, while Robin Hood and most of the Merry Men would take care of the others. They would steal their swords and weapons while the men were looking at Gerda. Friar Tuck and Little John would return to the village, retrieve the men's valuables, grab Roland, and set up camp near the river. Easy.

However, this plan was easier said than done. Gerda tried not to use her magic too often, but she had no choice. She was still pretty lousy with her sword, and could hardly shoot to save her life. Her magic was her strongest defense and weapon.

Taking in a deep breath, Gerda looked over at Robin, who nodded cautiously. They were ready. Gerda sighed, and army crawled her way over to a tree farther off from the Merry Men, which just so happened to be right beside the carriage the Sheriff of Nottingham came in. Curious, Gerda opened the door, and was taken aback by how much gold was inside. Her insides knotted at the thought of how many people had been robbed of their living because the Sheriff wanted more gold. This feeling turned into anger, and Gerda knew what needed to be done. She climbed on top of the royal carriage, which had the crest of the missing King Richard on it, and began to yell. That was the signal she and Robin Hood had agreed on.

"Hey, ugly!" Gerda cried, not surprised that all the men turned her way. None of them were the greatest looking. When they saw Gerda, they began grabbing at their swords. It was now or never.

Closing her eyes, Gerda imagined how these men had stolen from those who were already poor, and felt her magic flow through her veins, through her very core. Opening her eyes, she flicked her wrist, causing roots to pop out of the ground, wrapping around the mens' legs. They struggled against it, but it was no use. Gerda hopped down from the carriage, and went to each of the men, grabbing their swords from their scabbards. "I don't think you will be needing these." She stated, prideful.

Suddenly, she felt a sword at her neck. She had forgotten about the Sheriff. "Well well, if it isn't the little brat who has been causing the kingdom so much grief." The Sheriff scoffed, watching as Gerda turned to face him. Up close, he was even more menacing. She could feel the sword cut at her neck, and felt a small drop of blood drip down her throat. It was a very sharp sword.

"Now, I must admit, that magic is quite powerful, and I can see why the Queen would want it." The Sheriff began to walk, forcing Gerda to move with him. "But you see, you are in Sherwood Forest, under the ruling of Prince John, so therefore, you are his prisoner." The Sheriff explained. Gerda shuffled her feet, trying to think. She just needed to have him turn his head….

"Now, if you would please step in the royal carriage, we will head back to the castle, where you can meet Prince John. He will be oh so delighted to have a little magic to use!" The Sheriff laughed coldly, and opened the door to the carriage.

"Not so fast, Nottingham." Gerda breathed a sigh of relief. Robin Hood had snuck inside the carriage, which was a back-up plan if Gerda had gotten caught. His bow was already loaded, with an arrow pointed straight at the Sheriff's face.

"Robin Hood." The Sheriff of Nottingham practically spat. "I knew the girl was with you." He stared Robin Hood in the eye, giving Gerda her chance. She swung her head away from the sword and landed her fist in the Sheriff's stomach, doubling him over. As he groaned, Robin Hood and one of the Merry Men jumped out of the carriage, grabbing heavy bags of gold. "Let's move Gerda!"

After what felt like a long time, Robin and Gerda came to a halt, hiding inside a copse of trees. "I think we've lost them." Robin panted, wiping his forehead. Gerda sat down, letting the sweat pour down her face.

"I'm sorry." She breathed. Robin looked at her, confused. "I let myself get caught, I let the Sheriff know my power."

"Gerda, it's alright. What happened happened, but you still got out of there. You survived, and even helped get a bit of gold." Robin held the bag with pride. But his smile soon faded.

"But, I am afraid that you have also made yourself a new enemy."


	7. The DreamCatchers

Chapter Seven: The DreamCatchers

 _In StoryBrooke_

"Well, you have both come to the right place!" Belle exclaimed. Henry had just explained what he and Robin Hood had both experienced, and was thrilled to hear that Belle could help them. They followed her to the back of the Pawn Shop.

"Now, you both had dreams about family members, correct?" Belle asked, reaching for a small black leather bound book from one of the many bookshelves. "Henry thought of Mr. Gold, while Robin, you thought of Michael?"

"Yes, I did." Robin Hood confirmed. He wanted to get to the bottom of his dream. What if it wasn't just a dream?

Belle flipped through the pages of the book for a few moments, landing on a worn out page. "Well, you certainly did not just suffer from dreams." Belle stated, turning the book around so Henry and Robin could have a look. "This book looks into dreams and why they come to people, and this certain page talks about how family members can have dreams about other family members." Belle explained.

"But what confuses me is why. Why did I have a dream about Michael? I haven't had a dream about him since Gerda has arrived." Robin admitted. Belle had a look of confusion on her face, but then sudden brilliance made her smile.

"I remember now. You see Robin, Mr. Gold has just been captured, so Henry has just started dreaming about his grandfather, worried about him. This can only mean that…"

"Michael is in danger." Henry finished, looking worriedly at Robin. Robin's face went pale. He sat down on a nearby chair, placing his head in his hands. Henry turned to Belle.

"Belle, why would Robin and I have these dreams? I mean, it makes sense with me, I am his only living relative. But what about Gerda? She's Michael's daughter, why wouldn't she dream about him?"

Belle looked thoughtfully at the book, just as confused. She shook her head. "I honestly cannot say Henry. Come back later today, while I research a bit more."

Henry nodded, and convinced Robin to get up. They left the store together. "I'm sure Michael is alright, Robin." Henry consoled Robin. "He's smart. He'll be okay." Robin nodded weakly, and followed Henry to Regina's house.

* * *

Gerda opened her eyes, yawning. She had been up late the night before, and was still really tired. Oh well, she had to get up eventually. Stretching, she got out of bed, and changed quickly.

"I wonder how Uncle Robin is." Gerda pondered aloud, pulling on a sweater. She pawed at her neck, where her bead necklace rested. There were five beads on the leather string. The medium sized black bead and small blue bead were for aunt Regina and Henry, who had taken Gerda in graciously. The small red bead was for Roland, her adorable little cousin. The medium sized green bead and brown bead were for Uncle Robin and her father. Gerda kept pawing at her father's bead, wondering how he would react if he knew that Zelena was pregnant again.

Gerda hadn't put on a bead for Zelena. She didn't find a reason to. The woman had left her when she was a baby, and had almost killed her as a little kid. But her new sibling would receive a bead once they were born, and eventually get their own bead necklace. When they were old enough.

"Henry, I'm ready!" Gerda called out, opening her bedroom door. Henry had wanted to get up and help Gerda with her magic, though she had no idea why. Maybe he wanted her to be ready in case anything happened to the town?

"Okay, I'm down here." Henry called up. He looked at Robin, who was slouching at the kitchen table. "Look, Gerda is coming down. Do you really want her to see you like this?" Henry asked. Robin sighed, and shaking his head, stood up from the table, a wide fake smile on his face. "You're right. How do I look?" Henry stuck his thumbs up, as Gerda came down the last few steps. Regina was right behind her.

"Robin, what a surprise!" Regina smiled, giving her boyfriend a light kiss. Gerda made a gagging gesture behind their back, making Henry laugh. His mother gave them both the evil eye.

"Alright you two, go get something to eat and do whatever you need to today. Just make sure you finish your homework." She called as the kids grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door. They would grab some food at Granny's.

* * *

"So, why am I training again?" Gerda asked through a mouthful of eggs. Seeing the look of disgust on Henry's face, she mumbled an apology and gulped down some apple juice. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, listening intently.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea if we found out the extent of your powers. In case anything comes up that we might need your magic for." Henry explained, avoiding the facts that Emma was now evil and that Mr. Gold was now missing.

"Okay. So, what, do I try out different tricks or what?" Gerda questioned, eating more eggs. She was famished.

Henry smiled, and dropped a heavy leather bound book on the table. "Not exactly. I borrowed this book from Grandpa, wanting to know what he did to make himself so powerful. There are different tools and techniques in here that we are going to use to help you train. First things first." Henry grabbed Gerda's apple juice, replacing it with a bottle of water. "Drink more water."  
When Gerda looked at him confused, Henry explained. "Your magic comes from your energy, and comes from inside you. Well, water refuels your body, and works the same way with magic. Both need to be refueled, and water refuels your magic. The more water you drink, the more you stay energized."  
Gerda didn't look happy to not have her apple juice, but drank the water nevertheless. "Okay, what else?" She questioned.

"Glad you asked." Henry smiled, and turned the book around like Belle did in the shop, so Gerda could have a better look at the pages. Her mouth dropped. "I didn't know magic involved so much movement." Gerda stated, taken aback.

"That explains why you were so powerful in the Enchanted Forest, because you moved around so much." Henry figured, turning the book back so it was facing him. "Like with water, exercise is good for the body in having strength. You need to grow stronger."

Gerda placed her head in her hands, and sighed. "I don't know, Henry. When you told me you were going to be training me, I thought that would mean working on my magic skills, like aim, or projectile." Gerda admitted. She didn't want to hurt her cousin's feelings, but what was all this extra stuff going to help with?

She was surprised when Henry kept on smiling, unfazed by Gerda's questions. "I know this seems like a waste of time, but I know you can grow stronger. I've read your story a thousand times, and I know how strong you were. These techniques will help, I promise." Henry placed his hand on his heart. Gerda smiled.

"Okay." She nodded, drinking some more water. "When do we get started?"

Henry sighed, and pulled out another book, this one a textbook. "After we finish our homework."

* * *

Regina had called the doctor's office, but Dr. Whale had explained that Glinda, the Good Witch of Oz, had not yet woken up. Regina hoped she was alright.

"So, what are we going to do about Emma?" Robin asked, drinking some milk. He needed to distract himself from him conversation with Henry and Belle. Defeating Emma would help with that.

"Well, we first need to find out where she is." Regina explained, looking over a map of StoryBrooke. All the streets and main buildings were drawn in red, while the houses were in blue. The forest that surrounded most of the town was in green. "She hasn't been seen in most of these parts." Regina pointed to a clump of houses and buildings, circling them with a purple marker. "I've set out the dwarves to look at the different parts of StoryBrooke. She also hasn't been seen in these parts."

Regina circled two more spots on the map with the purple marker.

"Okay, so once we find where she is, we need to know what her plans for the town are." Robin reminded Regina. "And what she wants with our niece." Regina nodded, skimming over some books. "Belle sent me a bunch of books on past Dark Ones and their schemes, so I could see if I could find a pattern. All I can find is that they love making deals, and causing chaos to those around them. That's not surprising."

Robin felt his pocket vibrate, and was alarmed. "There's something moving in my pocket." He stated, pulling out a pocket knife. Perhaps a mouse from the woods had gotten in there somehow. But before he stabbed his jacket with the knife, Regina placed her hand in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, which was letting him know that he had a new message.

"It's the phone I got you for Christmas." Regina sighed, looking at it. "You have a message from Belle. Everything alright?" She asked suspiciously. Robin nodded.

"Everything is alright. She was just doing some research for me and Henry." Robin stated, only telling Regina half of the truth. He didn't know if he should tell her about Michael. He didn't know what she would think.

Regina nodded, and let Robin out the door to go have a chat with Belle.

* * *

"Robin, Henry, you both have very rare gifts." Belle stated, as the two entered the store. Henry told Gerda to go for a long run and meet him at home later on. He couldn't keep up with her even if he tried to. Robin texted him and the both of them rushed over to the Pawn Shop, which had been closed until further notice. Which meant until Mr. Gold was found.

"Rare gifts? Having a dream is a rare gift?" Robin questioned, leaning on the wooden table in the back room of the store. Henry pulled up a nearby stool, sitting down. Belle sighed, and pulled out the small black leather book from before, which was turned to a different page.

"You both have a rare gift of being able to see into someone else's life through dreams. People who have this gift are called DreamCatchers." Belle explained. "DreamCatchers can look into someone else's life through their own dreams, being able to see where they are and what is happening to them."

Belle looked at Henry. "So Henry, you could see your grandfather through your own dream, and see where he was." Belle stated. She turned to Robin. "And Robin, you could see where Michael was, and what he was up to."

For a few moments, Henry and Robin were silent, going over this new information in their minds. Robin spoke first. "But why us?" He questioned, confused. "Why could I see Michael, and Henry could see Mr. Gold?"

Belle pulled up a stool and sat, knowing this might take a while to explain. "You and Henry both come from families who are dealing with a lot of grief at the moment. Henry's mother is the Dark One, and his grandfather is missing. You have lost your brother, and was tricked by Zelena." Belle started, feeling badly about reminding Henry and Robin of their misfortunes. She continued before bad feelings could settle. "But both of you have also dealt with magic. Henry's mother was the saviour, and you have Gerda who is quite powerful in magic."

"What does that have to do with this?" Robin questioned. Belle sighed, and continued. "Some of their magic has affected you two in a way that has made you absorb it."

Henry took a minute, thinking this over. "So, since Robin and I have dealt with magic, and have both been put through situations with magic…"  
"You have been affected by it." Belle finished. She turned to Robin. "One way to confirm this for you Robin is to think back to your past. Was there a time in your life where Gerda may have saved you with her magic?" Robin thought back, and nodded. "There was a time, yes."

"Well, that settles it." Belle smiled. "You both have been saved by magic, and magic works in funny ways with different people. Some people can control it and use it, like Gerda and Emma, while others can have it come from time to time, and affect them in their own dreams. Next time you two have an odd dream, write it down and bring it to me. I may be able to help." Belle stated, smiling.

As Henry and Robin bid their goodbyes and headed in different directions out of the store, both couldn't help wondering the same thing: _Why me?_

* * *

As Gerda ran down through a path in the woods, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Shrugging off this feeling, she put her earbuds in, and listened to her music, counting her steps. This helped her relax.

What Gerda didn't know was that she was being watched. Emma stood in a clump of trees not too far away, watching the girl as she ran. She still had no idea about Emma's intentions. No one had told her. Emma couldn't help but snicker. The girl was left in the dark, alone. All she had were her powers, and her confusion about them. Emma slunk back into the trees, and disappeared on the spot.

* * *

Captain Hook sat aboard the Jolly Roger, fiddling with his hook. "So why am I teaching Gerda to sword fight again?" He asked Henry, who sat on the edge of the boat. Henry had asked him this question after explaining to him about David's plan. "Why can't David teach her?"

"Because," Henry started, rolling his eyes. "Grandpa is busy with Grandma looking for Mr. Gold. And you're one of the best swordfighters there is. You're a pirate for goodness sake!" Henry exclaimed, knowing a pirate could never resist a compliment.

Captain Hook shifted, a smile coming across his face. "I guess I am. Alright, I'll train her. But why bother training her with that when she can use magic?"

Henry sighed and looked into the water. "I have a feeling that mom is going to try and take Gerda's magic. And if she succeeds, Gerda will need all the defense she can get." Henry felt his throat tighten. He didn't like thinking about how evil his mom had become. He missed the saviour Emma, and didn't like her being the Dark One.

Captain Hook came beside Henry and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry lad, Emma will be okay. And Gerda will not lose her magic. But I will train her if you wish." Henry looked up at Captain Hook, smiling. It was nice to have a pirate on your side.


	8. A Look inside a Devious Plan

Chapter Eight: A Look inside a Devious Plan

 _Still in StoryBrooke_

Mr. Gold opened his eyes, hoping that he was in a dream. But pinching his skin and seeing no change of scenery, he slumped back against the iron bars, feeling defeated and hopeless. He had been in the cage for days, only having the door magically be opened for him when he needed to use the bathroom. He was fed three meals, mostly consisting of porridge, and drank a lot of water. All his magic had either disappeared or was held off by some magical enchantment, because Mr. Gold could not free himself. He was trapped, only having his thoughts for company.

The same three thoughts rolled through his mind. _Where is Belle? Where am I? Who wants me locked away?_ Mr. Gold pondered these questions for hours on end, thinking of answers that could solve them. So far, none came to mind. He took his anger out on the iron bars closest to his feet, seeing the dent he had made in them. They stuck out at odd angles, but never broke. He sighed.

Closing his eyes, Mr. Gold tried to recall the last time he had seen Belle. He was on the polished floor of his shop, gasping as his heart turned black, because of his use of dark magic. Belle was telling him off about something he couldn't remember, but changed her tone when he started convulsing on the ground. He could remember her calling his name over and over again as he slipped away. Then everything went dark. The last few things he could remember of his wife, and one of them was her being mad at him. Not what he wanted to think about.

Sighing, he tried to recall Belle calling out his name. _"Rumple. Rumple!"_

"Rumpelstiltskin."

No, Mr. Gold didn't remember Belle using his full name. He kept his eyes closed, until he heard the voice again, more impatient than before.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

Mr. Gold opened his eyes, and gasped. Before him stood his captor, the one who took him away from the safety of his shop.

"You." He spat.

* * *

"Hello Rumpelstiltskin." Emma cooed, walking closer to the cage. Mr. Gold could feel his body tremble. For once, he was truly scared of someone being more powerful than himself. Emma was now the Dark One. He didn't even know if he had any magic left.

"What do you want with me?" He sputtered, finding no strength or courage to speak any louder. He didn't need to anyway. His words echoed off the walls, which seemed to be a cave. Where in the world was he?

Emma cocked her head to the side, smiling slightly. Mr. Gold noticed how white her skin was. Her lips were red as blood, her hair a white blond, tied back in a tight ponytail. She wore black leather, with high leather boots and a long leather coat. She was beautiful, but menacing. Evil had certainly taken a hold.

"I want you to help me." She answered, opening the door to the cage. Mr. Gold tried to move farther away from her, only to hit iron bars. He had nowhere to go as Emma approached. She stroked the side of his face. "And you _will_ help me." She swiped her hand.

Mr. Gold felt his chains fall to the ground. He stood up, rubbing his sore wrists. "And just what would you like me to help you with?" He questioned.

Emma had a sinister smile written on her face. "I need help in capturing a certain young girl from Oz."

"What on earth could you want Gerda for?" Mr. Gold questioned Emma. "She's just a child. Useless to the Dark One."

Emma snickered. "Did you think that when you wanted Henry dead?" Mr. Gold closed his eyes, remembering what the Seer said about his grandson ruining his life. But that was a few years back. He didn't believe that now.

Emma sighed, and turned away from Gold. "You see Rumpelstiltskin, Gerda doesn't know it yet, but we have a lot in common. We have both grown from tragedy, lost loved ones, and come from different lands from our parents. We were both raised without mothers, and grew to defy the law. Except of course, she was in the Enchanted Forest at the time, defying the Queen." Emma sighed again, and sat down on a nearby stool. "We also are both very powerful in our magic. She is strong, Rumpelstiltskin. Like her family." Mr. Gold stared right back at Emma, taking in her dark eyes.

"That still doesn't explain what she can help you with." Mr. Gold spat, angry at Emma. He might not have had much love for Gerda, but he didn't want her hurt. She was, an ally in the Enchanted Forest. She was strong, but could be taken down with enough power.

Emma laughed, tossing her head back. It was an evil laugh, filling the cave. "You know all about the lust for power, Rumpelstiltskin. You know how much it burns within the Dark One's dark heart." Mr. Gold nodded, not able to disagree.

Emma stood, clicking her tongue. She tapped her fingertips against each other. "Gerda has something I need. Something strong, and full of light, and love." Emma almost spat. She started to turn away, locking the cage door behind her. Mr. Gold ran to the door of the cage, slamming his arms into the bars. He wrapped his hands around two of the bars. "What does she have? What do you need from her?"

Emma stopped, and turning around quickly, placed her hand on Mr. Gold's chest. She looked at him darkly, smiling wickedly. "I need her heart."

* * *

"Her heart?" Mr. Gold moved away from the bars, surprised. He obviously knew Emma was the Dark One and entirely evil, but he didn't think she would be evil enough to steal the heart of a child. Gerda was still only sixteen.

Emma swished her hand, making a chair of roots to sit on. "Yes, her heart. It will help me in my endeavour." She laughed, sitting down. Mr. Gold moved back, sitting on the cold metal ground again.

"And what would that endeavour be?" He questioned, pushing some bangs out of his eyes. His hair had grown a few inches longer, and definitely needed a trim.

Emma tilted her head to the side, her lips sealed. Mr. Gold knew she wouldn't say anything. And he couldn't make her. He couldn't even see into the future anymore, like he could when he was the Dark One. "You want to take the heart of a young girl?"

"The Evil Queen wanted to do the same thing to my mother!" Emma exclaimed, rising. "And Gerda will have helped in my success. She would be honoured."  
"Sure, but she won't be around to see it." Mr. Gold spat, dropping his head. Emma laughed, surprising him. "Oh Rumpelstiltskin, you of all people should know that a man or woman can live without their heart in their chest. And I didn't say I would kill Gerda."

Mr. Gold looked up surprised. "Then what is the point of taking her heart? She has light magic, what would you want with that?" He questioned.

Emma looked Mr. Gold in the eye, crouching down outside of the cage so she was at eye level. "I am afraid that you will have to wait and see." Emma reached out her hand and caressed Gold's face. "But now, I need you to go on a quest for me." With a snap of her fingers, Mr. Gold had disappeared.

* * *

Mary Margaret paced her apartment, cradling Neal in her arms. He had long since fallen asleep, but she had merely forgotten to put him down in his crib. Her mind was occupied at the moment. All she could think about was her daughter, and where in the world she and Rumpelstiltskin were.

"We should be out there, David." She stated, for the fifth time in an hour. David glanced up from the table where he was sitting, looking at maps of StoryBrooke, and sighed. "Mary Margaret, you know that Regina and Robin will find Emma and take her down. We are in charge of looking for Rumpelstiltskin." He turned his attention back to the maps, crossing off sections that seemed unlikely for Mr. Gold to hide. Could he have tried crossing the town lines?

Mary Margaret sighed, and finally put Neal in his crib. She sat down at the table with David. "Are you sure we shouldn't tell Gerda about Emma?" She questioned. This was the first time she had asked that question aloud, going over in her mind again and again if she and David and Belle were doing the right thing.

David looked back up, patting his wife's hand. "Look, we know what type of person Gerda is. She is strong willed like her aunt, and can be stubborn. But as Robin was telling us, she is also very brave and cares deeply for others, like her father did. If she knew Emma was after her, she would have turned herself in to keep the other people in town safe. Who knows what Emma will do to get her way?"

Mary Margaret flinched, thinking about how much her daughter had changed. Once so brave and full of life and light, she was now the Dark One, capable of anything evil. "And are you sure having Henry train her is the best idea? I thought Regina was going to do that?"

"Yes she was, but she decided that looking for Emma was a better use of her time." David explained. "She and Robin can cover a lot of ground. And also, it keeps Henry occupied. If he didn't have something to do, he might have already gone after his mother, which would have been bad."  
Mary Margaret nodded in agreement, still surprised that Emma hadn't tried to make any contact with Henry. Was she scared to?

As if reading her thoughts, David squeezed her hand in reassurance. "She still loves him, you know."

Mary Margaret nodded, and hearing Neal wake up, got out of her chair to go look after her son. At least with everything else changing in the town, one thing remained the same: her son still loved her and David.


	9. Each One with Their Own Plan

Chapter Nine: Each One with Their Own Plan

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda and Robin Hood walked past the village where they had found refuge. The villagers looked at them with sheepish glances and traitorous smiles. Gerda could even hear a few of them jingling coins in their pockets, counting the money they earned by selling out Gerda, Robin Hood and the Merry Men. So staying in that village was no longer an option.

Heading into a deeper part of the woods, Robin lead the way to a small camp the Merry Men had set up. They would settle there until a safe village could be located. Or until the Evil Queen or the Sheriff of Nottingham found them out. Either way, it wasn't a permanent residence. That didn't bother Gerda. She knew that she wouldn't be with the Merry Men forever.

Sitting down at the small fire Friar Tuck had made, Gerda let her head droop, thinking of what she had done. Robin was right, she had gotten away, and had even retrieved some gold for the villagers of the next village the men went to. But the Sheriff had seen her magic, which made her feel uneasy. Like she needed some other villain after her for her power. She pawed at the bead necklace around her neck, which only had one bead. A lone bead for her father, the only family she had in the world. Gerda never really knew her mother, because she had left when she was a baby. But she didn't want to know. Ignorance was bliss.

As Gerda sat by the fire, Robin Hood came and sat beside her, holding out a plate of chicken and bread. Gerda didn't know the last time she had eaten. She took the food, nodded her thanks, and devoured the chicken and bread. Robin laughed lightly beside her. "You must have been hungry." He merely stated, sipping some water. Gerda graciously took the cup he offered her, and drank until her throat was no longer dry. She ate until she was satisfied.

After a few minutes, Gerda sighed, and leaned back, happy to have a full stomach. Even in the months after Michael was saved from the Queen, Gerda never ate to be satisfied. She made sure her father had enough, then would eat the leftovers. She tried not to complain, since she was the one working to get the food in the first place. Her father was too weak. It was nice to be able to rely on someone else to provide. Just this once.

But thinking of Michael wasn't a good idea. Gerda could feel tears well up in her eyes, felt the familiar tightness in her throat. Busying herself with the fire, Gerda poked at the embers with a large stick, trying to think. She needed to save her father, but she didn't know how. Would the Queen trick Gerda into losing her magic once again? Or would Gerda be lured into the castle, only to face certain death? Gerda stabbed at the fire, trying to formulate some plan. Nothing good came to mind.

Having left her on her own for a while, Robin came and rejoined Gerda at the fire. He watched her stab at the embers, adding a few more logs every now and then. They sat in utter silence, needing no words. As the woods became dark, the Merry Men headed into their tents, turning in for the night. This left Gerda and Robin alone, as neither was tired enough to fall asleep.

Finally, as the last of the Merry Men could be heard snoring, Gerda spoke. "I have to leave, Robin. I have to find my dad." She admitted. Robin nodded. "I know. But we can help you."

Gerda merely shook her head. "I can't let you guys get into anymore danger. You said it yourself, I've made a new enemy with the Sheriff of Nottingham. And the Evil Queen will kill anyone who stands in her way. Even you guys." Gerda never admitted it, but she loved all the Merry Men. They treated her like an equal, not looking down on her because she was still a young girl. They were impressed by her skills in magic, and talked to her like she was an adult, which she practically was. Also, they were kind and generous, not acting like a regular group of men Gerda had run into from time to time. The Merry Men were civilized. She couldn't watch the Queen hurt them because of her own defiance.

Robin sighed, looking down. "But where will you go?" He asked, genuine worry on his face. He had the looks of a father, and the personality to match. It was as if Gerda were talking to her own father. Robin

and Michael were so similar, it was scary at times.

Sighing, Gerda looked up into the dark sky, looking at the stars. "I want to return home. Not to the cave we sheltered in, mind you. Our real home, back in my village. And I want you and the Merry Men to come with me." As Robin started to object, talking about how the villagers had tried to turn Gerda in and how they couldn't be trusted, Gerda held up her hand, stopping him.

"The villagers had turned me in because they had no choice. The mayor was a pig, locking up people at random because he could and spending money on himself. He didn't care for the villagers, and only tolerated me because of my magic. But the villagers on a whole are poor, and many are alone without their husbands. Many had died at sea."

Gerda's village was well known for the many deaths of men at sea. Many were believed to have died by the hands of siren, who would apparently lure men to their deaths. Gerda just assumed that the many storms would wipe men from their boats and ships. Women back home were left alone to fend for themselves. "The women could use the money we got from the Sheriff."

Gerda noted, knowing that would catch Robin's attention. He considered it, and finally, agreed. "Alright, we will come with you. But what else do you want us to do in the village? Is it not enough to give you the money to take to them?" Robin questioned. Gerda shook her head. "I want you and the Merry Men to stay at my home until you can find somewhere else to stay. It is big enough for you and your men." Gerda admitted. "The house is so empty now, and I know you and your men could use the space."

Robin nodded. "Well, I accept. Thank you Gerda." Gerda smiled, and headed to her tent. She needed to sleep, and work on her plan. She didn't tell Robin that she planned on making a visit to an old friend. An old friend who happened to be the Dark One.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin removed his hands from the crystal ball, giggling. "Belle!" He hollered. "Set up the extra bedroom. We will be having a guest arriving." He announced. His maid, a young woman in her twenties named Belle, came bustling into the room, carrying a tray with a sandwich and tea set on it.

"A friend of yours?" She asked, grinning. She knew Rumpelstiltskin didn't have any friends, only people who feared him.

Rumpelstiltskin glared at her, then sighed. "An old student." He admitted, allowing Belle to look into the crystal ball. She saw Gerda lying down on her cot, playing with her lone bead on her necklace. "But she's just a girl!" Belle exclaimed. She wasn't expecting to see someone older.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "That she is. But she is one of the most powerful people I have ever seen. And she is a wanted enemy of the Queen. The Evil Queen had captured her father." Rumpelstiltskin stated. Belle looked at him, shocked. "But that's terrible! What will the girl do?" She asked, looking back at the crystal ball. The image of Gerda was gone.

"Gerda will come here, asking for my help." Rumpelstiltskin answered. "She will find something at her home, and will want me to help her." Rumpelstiltskin started to walk away, but turned around at the last moment. "You need to set up the other extra room." He stated. He walked away through the large brass doors. "We will have another guest staying with us as well."

* * *

The Evil Queen stood in front of her mirror, scheming. She had Gerda's father, but had no idea how to get Gerda to come to the castle. Using any sort of magic spell over Michael might not work, because Gerda had kept her magic from the last spell. She couldn't kill Michael, because Gerda wouldn't come then. There would be no incentive. Opening the wooden chest on her table, Regina pulled out his heart.

"Huntsman get up here!" She demanded. The Huntsman came moments later, panting. The Queen had been squeezing his heart slightly, causing him pain. "What do you need, your majesty?" He cried out. The Queen smiled and put the heart back in the wooden chest.

"No matter what I do, I cannot seem to get my hands on that girl." The Evil Queen admitted, sighing. "I could send a group of my best knights after her, but she has so much magic it would be impossible to capture her. I even have her father, beaten and locked in chains, but that hasn't brought her here begging for mercy!" She cried out angrily. She was so angry, in fact, that she turned to one of her knights, and with a twist of her hand, he dropped to the ground, never to rise.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" She practically screamed, causing the Huntsman to move back a bit. The other knight who had been standing in the room on guard had already fled, leaving the Huntsman alone with a very angry Queen. But standing on the honour of the small friendship he had with Michael, the Huntsman offered no ideas to the Queen. He would rather die than help her destroy a young girl.

"I need something that will take care of Gerda once and for all. Whether alive or dead." The Queen stated darkly. The Queen never admitted it, but she would rather have Gerda alive and on her side. Raising her as an apprentice into darkness would be great, but Regina had no idea how she could convince Gerda to join her. She needed to corrupt Gerda's light magic. But how?

"Huntsman, go and send an invitation to our dear friend, Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

Michael opened his one good eye, and looked around. He was back in his cell in the dungeon of the Queen's castle. The Queen's guards watched him wearily, and Michael noticed a look of fear written across their faces. Upon further inspection, Michael could see bruises and cuts along their arms and faces. What had the Evil Queen done to them?

Sitting up slowly, Michael gasped at the pain in his ribs, clutching them. He didn't know how many more beatings he could take. Weren't the Queen's guards satisfied? He sighed, and drank some water that was in a small cup beside him. At least he was now getting food and water. Clearly the Queen wanted him alive.

But for what purpose? Would she curse him again, in order to drain Gerda of her magic? Surely Michael was a mere pawn in the Queen's game, not caring about him. But she needed him alive, so that Gerda would come.

And there it was, the sick, twisted feeling Michael would suffer from. The Queen didn't want Gerda for her personality or character. She didn't want Gerda for her smile, or for her love. No, she merely wanted Gerda for her magic, and nothing more. That made Michael sick.

So sick, in fact, that he threw up, right there in his cell. The guards almost retched and were angry at the mess Michael had made, but Michael didn't care. He was getting tortured by the Evil Queen. He wanted the guards to suffer as much as he did.

Lying back down, Michael closed his eye, trying to formulate a plan. He needed to escape. He didn't want Gerda putting herself in danger again, and he wouldn't give the Evil Queen the satisfaction of hurting his family once more. No, Michael needed to rely on himself, and protect his daughter. He needed to leave. And soon. Suddenly, a plan came into Michael's head. He needed to die. And he knew the right man to help him.


	10. The Escape and the Capture

Chapter Ten: The Escape and the Capture

 _Still In the Enchanted Forest_

The Huntsman was on his way to deliver the message to Rumpelstiltskin, when he decided to drop in on Michael to check on his wounds. That's when he heard the screaming.

"He's dead! He's dead!"

"What do we do? The Queen is going to kill us!"

The Huntsman, growing frantic, ran the rest of the way to the dungeon, opening the door. His mouth dropped open. Lying on the ground in his cell was Michael. Dead. Not believing it, he dropped the message on the ground, pounding on the cell doors. "Open it!" He commanded of the guards. Neither was happy to oblige.

"Did neither of you go in and check on him?" The Huntsman questioned. The guards shook their heads sheepishly. "There was puke and blood everywhere." The one guard excused, looking down. He knew what he had done was wrong. In other words, doing nothing was not good.

"Open it." The Huntsman stated again. The guards opened the cell, and the Huntsman rushed in. He came to Michael's side, screaming his name. "Michael? Michael!" He cried out, letting the tears fall. He held Michael in his arms, hearing no response. But he felt a heartbeat. Michael was still alive.

About to cry out the good news, the Huntsman looked down into Michael's face, and realized the prisoner's plan. He wanted to be assumed dead. He needed to get out. And the Huntsman would play along.

Patting Michael's chest, the Huntsman set Michael down, and looked up, letting the tears trickle down his face. "We need to hide the body." The Huntsman stated, standing up. He shielded Michael by standing in front of him, so Michael could allow easier breaths into his lungs.

"But the Queen will look in and see no body. What then?" One of the guards asked, worried. The Huntsman closed his eyes, thinking. Suddenly, his eyes opened.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Gerda and the Merry Men, along with Robin and Roland, headed off for her village. The trip took a few hours, and they left early in the morning. By about one o'clock in the afternoon, they arrived. Gerda gasped.

Her village looked horrible compared to a few months before. Many shops were closed, windows covered with wood. Some windows were smashed by stones or bricks. Some fire pits were strewn around the main square, with many women and children gathered around them.

Gerda rushed over to the nearest fire pit, giving a cloak to a young girl who was shivering from the cold.

"What happened here?" She asked, trying to rub some warmth into the girl. The girl nodded her thanks, and enveloped a little boy with the cloak as well. He nodded her appreciation to Gerda.

"Most of the men have gone, leaving us alone. They have tried looking for work, but have found none." One of the older woman explained, coughing into a handkerchief. Gerda could swear she saw blood. These people needed to get out of the cold, and fast. She turned to Robin Hood.

"We can take these people to my father's house. We can set up a fire and tend to the sick." Robin Hood nodded, and scooping up two small children, told the Merry Men to gather as many women and children as they could. Gerda was able to lift a small boy onto her back, while supporting the older woman who had been coughing up blood. Even tiny Roland had offered his hand to a little girl around his age. Gerda led the way to her home.

Or at least, what was left of it. The front windows were smashed, fragments of glass strewn all over the dead grass. The wooden front door was barely hanging on by one hinge, and already Gerda could see a mess inside.

But she shook away anger. Right then, she needed to worry about the villagers. "Gather them inside." She stated, surprised that the Merry Men obeyed. Together, the villagers were gathered into the house.

The living room was worse than what Gerda could imagine. The lone couch near the fire was torn to shreds, with the mattresses that Gerda and Michael slept on no better.

The kitchen had been raided, with all the cupboards opened wide, empty of any food. One look down the hall told Gerda that the two bedrooms looked the same. Paper was all over the ground, and as Gerda picked one up, she saw it was one of her drawings. A picture she tried to draw of her mother.

"Who did this?" Gerda asked, not looking up from the page. The Merry Men busied themselves taking care of the villagers, but one girl came up, and answered Gerda's question. "It was the Evil Queen, ma'am. She came to the house with her knights and ransacked the house, looking for you and your father." The girl then bowed slightly, though Gerda didn't know why, and returned to her family.

Robin Hood came beside Gerda, sighing. "Well, Friar Tuck will get a fire started, and I will take a group of men back to the village to look for any food. Little John will take two men with him and hunt. I suggest you stay here with the women and children. They seem to trust you."

As Gerda looked around, she couldn't disagree. Most of the women seemed frighten of the Merry Men, which Gerda couldn't believe. But she knew they had been hurt, and dismissed the worry.

"Alright. I'll tend to the wounded. I suggest you be back by nightfall." She used the same tone as Robin, making it clear she didn't want to be alone for too long. Robin nodded, and headed off with his men. But not before he gave Gerda a tender hug.

"You'll be alright. And we'll be back soon." He comforted her. Gerda looked at him and nodded, knowing everything would be alright. As Robin and some of his Merry Men left, Gerda sighed, and with the help of Roland, tended to the wounded.

* * *

Thankfully, the body of the dead guard was not removed from the castle. The Huntsman ordered the two men upstairs to retrieve it, leaving him and Michael alone. The Huntsman stripped Michael of his clothes, leaving his sweat stained undergarments alone. No one would notice those under the knight's armour.

"Here he is." The two Queen's guards came down into the dungeon, dragging the dead knight along behind them. "Did you have any trouble with the Queen?" The Huntsman asked, worried. The Evil Queen was smart. She could have suspected something.

One of the guards shook his head. "No, sir. She is out on one of her village visits. She will not be back until late tonight. The Huntsman nodded, knowing that they would be long gone by then.

On the Huntsman's orders, they stripped the knight of his armour, and placed it on Michael. They then took Michael's blood stained clothes and put them on the dead knight, placing him in Michael's cell.

"There. Now it looks like Michael is sleeping." The Huntsman stated, happy with his plan. Now onto the next phase. He picked up the invitation for Rumpelstiltskin off the ground, handing it to one of the guards. "Here. The Queen wants this delivered to Rumpelstiltskin. I will drop you off at his manor, and once it is delivered, you two need to run."

"Why?" The men asked, confused. The Huntsman shook his head. "Because if you don't, I will personally report you two to the Queen for allowing a prisoner to die." He stated bluntly. This convinced the guards that they should help the Huntsman.

"Alright. When do we leave?" They asked. The Huntsman could see how nervous they were, and he couldn't blame them. If the Queen found out about their foolishness…

"Right now." He answered.

* * *

Gerda wiped her forehead, which was covered in sweat. She had been working non-stop for several hours, and was tired. But thankfully, her work had paid off, and the wounded villagers had been tended to, healthier and cleaner now than they had been in months.

Gerda allowed Roland to go around and offer the villagers soup and bread that was left over from the rations Robin had given her.

Gerda took the free time to look at what remained of her home. The bedrooms were a mess, as she had predicted. She started absentmindedly picking up paper and trash that had littered the floor in her father's room, humming to herself.

She did this for several moments, until something caught her eye. It was under the dresser that her father had used to store some emergency food and his few belongings. Something glittered underneath it. Gerda stooped down and picked it up.

"It's beautiful." She stated out loud. The object she picked up was a necklace, with a long silver chain and gorgeous blue pendant hanging from it. Gerda eyed it for a few moments, and decided that she could put it on, since it belonged to her father. The moment it landed on her chest, it glowed to a beautiful light blue, then settled back to its regular colour.

"It's got magic in it." Gerda stated, amazed. Gerda had always heard of magical objects being found in the Enchanted Forest, having even held one in her hand, which was a magic wand that was in the care of Rumpelstiltskin.

But she had never seen a magical piece of jewellery. But here it was, dangling around her neck, glowing when it came into contact with Gerda. Had her father known it was magical? Maybe he found it and thought it was just pretty? Who knew?

Gerda heard male voices in the living room, and knew that some of the men had returned from their journey. Until she knew it was safe, Gerda hid the necklace under her shirt, feeling that it was cold against her skin. She left her father's room, intending to ask him what the necklace was for when she saw him again. If she saw him again.

* * *

The ride to Rumpelstiltskin's castle was quick and without any encounters with other people. Once they arrived at the mansion, the Huntsman gave the two knights a bit of money each, telling them what needed to happen next.

"You cannot return to the castle." The Huntsman started. "The Evil Queen will kill you both when she finds out about Michael. You have to leave, and never return." The two guards didn't need to be told twice.

The Huntsman also grabbed two sacks of clothing from the carriage, handing them to the knights. "Change into these after. The Queen won't be looking for two peasants."  
The men nodded, thanking the Huntsman for all he did. The Huntsman nodded, and guiltily got back to the reins of the carriage, yelling at the horses to go. "Ya!"

The horses took off, with the Huntsman diving a last wave to the two men. They didn't know that they didn't need to run. They didn't know that Michael was still alive.

Gerda could tell something was wrong. The way the villagers kept staring at the door, looking into the small parts of the village they could see. The women kept biting their lips, while the children whimpered and huddled together, trying to stay warm. Even with the fire in the hearth, the beginning of winter could be felt through the air. The cold nip that blew through the open door.

But it wasn't the weather that bothered Gerda. Something was being hidden among the group of women, and Gerda wanted to know what was going on.

Coming to one of the older women in the group, she sat down, and pressed into the question she wanted answered. "What is wrong with all of you?" She asked, patting the woman on the back.

The woman looked fearful, looking to her friends for help. But all she received was heads turned away from her direction, or heads turned down, focused on tea that had long since gone cold. The woman sighed, and looked Gerda in the eye.

"Gerda, the Queen was planning a visit to the village today." She gasped, and as if relieved of a great pain, the woman sighed and leaned back. All the other woman felt relief too, leaning back and finally looking Gerda in the eye. But Gerda did not feel relief.

"What? The Queen is visiting today?!" She rose from her seat, heading over to Friar Tuck and Little John. "We need to go get Robin and his men. The Queen could get them!" She exclaimed.

The men wasted no time, arming themselves with weapons. Gerda ordered a group of the Merry Men to escort the women and children, including Roland, into the woods behind the house, where the Evil Queen wouldn't follow. She was surprised that they listened, gathering the women and children into the woods.

Gerda looked at the rest of the Merry Men who stayed behind, who stared at her expectantly. She suddenly realized that they were waiting for her orders. They would obey her, like the other men did. But why?

Not having time to ponder that, Gerda shook her head, strapping her sword to her side. "Let's go." She stated, leading the way. "Friar Tuck, stay at the back with some of the men who had strong far aim. Little John, you will join me at the front." Together, Gerda and the Merry Men headed out the front door, which had fallen from its hinge.

* * *

Michael opened his eyes, hoping that he and the Huntsman had gotten far enough from Rumpelstiltskin's mansion. He was secretly grateful that the Huntsman hadn't left Michael to the Dark One, not wanting Rumpelstiltskin to try to make another deal with him that would force Gerda into more danger. Again, Michael was in debt to his old friend.

Raising himself on one elbow, Michael saw that he and the Huntsman had stopped, resting near a lake, the both of them hidden from sight in a copse of trees. The Huntsman had started a fire, and had made a small bed for Michael, even sheltering him from the fading sun with a tarp of pine needles and bark over his head.

"We escaped?" Michael croaked, suddenly realizing how parched he was. The Huntsman rose and brought Michael some water. Thanking him, he drank thirstily, gulping down the cold drink. He didn't care if it landed on his armour, which was stolen from the dead knight. He had heard everything the Huntsman had said to the other knights, who were now on the run.

Michael put the drink down, looking up at the Huntsman's face. "You did all this. To save me." He stated, wiping his mouth. "Why?" He questioned. The Huntsman smiled awkwardly, kicking his foot in the dirt. He kneeled before Michael.

"I had a debt to repay. From when we were children." He backed off a bit, not wanting Michael to attack him again. But Michael wasn't going to attack him, ever. He merely smiled, nodding his head. "Thank you." Lying down again, he let exhaustion sweep over his body like a warm blanket, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gerda and the Merry Men entered the village cautiously, arrows notched in their bows, swords drawn from their sheaths, held aloft in the cold air. Gerda made a signal with her fingers to the other men, letting them know to round to the other side of the village, to see if there was any sign of the Queen's guards.

The men nodded, and ran to the other side, looking out. They gave a new signal, letting Gerda and the men know that the coast was clear. Gerda led her group of men to the edge of the village.

She gave a signal for them not to follow, and headed up a small hill. At the top, she looked down, and felt a hand grab her foot, pulling her down. Before Gerda could make a sound, a hand clamped over her mouth, stifling her screams.

She looked at her captors, relieved that it was the group of Merry Men that went out to look for food. They let go of her, but motioned for her to stay quiet.

Gerda didn't know why she had to, until she saw the royal carriage. And the Evil Queen in front of it. Looking at the men around her, Gerda had another realization: someone was missing from the group. Someone very important to Gerda. With pleading eyes, she gazed at the men, silently asking them where he was. Sadly, they motioned to the carriage, Gerda's gaze following where they pointed. She could hear the Evil Queen talk loudly to someone.

"Where are they, peasant? And where is she?" The Queen demanded, angry. The person she was talking to merely grumbled, too quiet for Gerda to hear. The Evil Queen brought her hand back and smacked the person hard across the face, bringing them to their knees as the guards let go of them. Of him.

Gerda watched in horror as Robin Hood, the man who reminded her so much of her father, knelt before the Evil Queen, refusing to answer her. He looked around, worried, and his gaze fell on Gerda. She wanted to call out to him, wanting to swing her sword wherever she could, so she could save the man who had taken her in, who had saved her from the Sheriff of Nottingham. So she could save the man who had been like her father.

But knowing she would risk the other mens' lives, Gerda stayed silent, allowing tears to slide down her face. Robin Hood gave Gerda a sad smile, and mouthed four small words: _lead the Merry Men._ Before Gerda could mouth a response, Robin looked in the opposite direction, and screamed.

"Run Gerda! Just go!" He cried out, earning a resounding slap from one of the Queen's guards. The Evil Queen and her men looked in the direction Robin was yelling, but seeing no one, turned back to their prisoner, angry. The Queen took Robin's face into her hands, smiling wickedly. "I think I am going to have fun with you."

She let go of his face, and turning to her men, waved her hand. "Put him in the carriage." The men nodded, grabbing Robin and dragging him away.

Gerda rose from her spot, screaming his name. "Robin! No Robin!" She cried out, feeling the men grab her and force her back before she could go after him.

Surprisingly, the horses had made enough noise for none of the Queen's men to hear Gerda's screams. None saw her as she cried out, trying to free herself to help Robin. But Robin heard her. He let silent tears trickle down his face, mouthing something else to Gerda. One final sentence, before he was taken away: _You are so much like him._

Robin was then pushed into the carriage, the door shut on his face. Gerda fell to the ground in a heap, watching him go, allowing the tears to stream down her face, not bothering to hide her sobs.

A few minutes passed, and the carriage was long gone. The men that had surrounded her went to the other Merry Men, telling them the sad news. But all Gerda could now think about was what Robin had mouthed to her. _You are so much like him._ It didn't take a genius to know who Robin Hood was talking about. He was talking about Michael.

Robin Hood had known her father.


	11. Drink Me

Chapter Eleven: Drink Me

 _In StoryBrooke_

As he stumbled through the corridors, Michael clutched his chest, panting. Looking out a nearby window, he could see an orange blaze, swiping through the palace corridors. Someone had lit the palace on fire. Shaking his head, Michael moved forward, hearing screams all around him. But then he heard something else. A voice, crying out for help nearby.

"Help me." The man coughed. Michael looked down, realizing that he had almost stepped on one of the palace guards. Michael stooped down and brought the man's arm over his shoulder, turning his head as the man coughed up blood. He had a long cut down his back, and had been beaten badly. He needed help, and quickly.

"Come one, we'll hide in the Black Mirror." Michael panted, half carrying half dragging the guard alongside him. Now, Michael and the guard were obviously not going to hide in an actual mirror. There was a room in the palace that had a large black mirror in it, and it was said that if one looked inside the mirror, they could ask for anything they wanted to see, and they would see it. Michael had only been inside the room once, but wasn't able to see anything. He had been stopped before he could get a clear picture. But no one was going to stop him now.

Hearing voices draw closer, Michael picked up the pace, coughing violently as smoke from the fire blew into the hallway. He was almost to the marble room. "Stop!" Michael turned around abruptly, the guard stumbling and falling to the ground. Michael knelt beside him, lifting his head. He turned back in the direction where the voice had come from. "He needs help!" He cried out. Michael didn't get the answer he wanted. Instead, he barely had time to duck as an arrow was shot out from the smoke, almost catching him in the eye. He rolled to the ground, grabbing the guard's sword from his sheath. The guard merely mumbled. He was in no shape to fight back.

Standing, Michael lunged into the smoke, swinging his sword, trying to make contact. He got elbowed in the head, stumbling back. He couldn't see who he was fighting, only four black shadows gather around him. He got up and shoulder thrust through two of the group's members, kneeling back down to scoop up the wounded guard. "Go on without me." He muttered, shaking his head. Michael could make out his skin colour, which was a rich brown. His eyes were an unnatural hazel.

Michael shook his head. "No. We go together." Michael lifted the man onto his back, surprised by how light he was. Michael then ran as fast as he could down the corridor, making a sharp right turn, stopping in front of the door that led into the Black Mirror. He set the guard down and opened the door, pulling the guard inside. He then closed the door behind him just in time, as he heard the group of people who almost killed him run by. He and the guard were still alive. For now.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes, tears streaming down his face. These dreams were getting worse and worse. Only now, Robin knew that they were not just dreams. Robin Hood was seeing what Michael was seeing, witnessing the world around his brother.

Michael was in danger.

Robin rose from his bed, covered in sweat from head to toe. He ignored the quickening pace of his heart beat, and got dressed. He needed to tell Regina. Now that Michael was in trouble. But as Robin tied his boot laces, he thought back to what he and Henry had discussed.

It was after they had exited The Pawn Shop, before they left their ways. Henry had grabbed onto Robin's wrist, looking him in the eye. "What are you going to tell mom?" He questioned. Robin shrugged, pulling out his phone. "The truth, I guess. She should know, Henry."

"But she won't believe us!" Henry exclaimed. "She didn't believe me when I told her about Grandpa, and I don't know if she'll believe you about Michael. Mom has so much on her plate, she wouldn't believe anything more that had to do with magic." Henry breathed out, as if releasing some big secret. "Robin, we need to keep this to ourselves. We can deal with this. Please, don't tell mom." And before Robin could say anything, Henry headed off, leaving Robin alone to walk the other way.

Robin Hood sighed, and sat back down on his bed, placing his head in his hands. No, Henry was right. Regina wouldn't believe him. And even if she did, what could she possibly do? Obviously she would do her best to help Michael, but he wasn't even in the same town as Regina and Robin. Quite possibly not even in the same realm!

No, Regina didn't need to know. Not right now. But Robin did need to talk to Belle. She could help Robin. She would know what to do.

* * *

Mr. Gold opened his eyes, finding himself somewhere in the forest that surrounded the town. He stood up cautiously, looking around. No one was with him. He was all alone. Taking a small step, Mr. Gold lurched forward, falling to his knees. His legs ached from sitting for so long. At least he was no longer with Emma.

"Spoke too soon, Rumple." Mr. Gold looked around, but he was still alone. Was he hearing things? Where did that voice come from? Mr. Gold looked around again.

"My word, you're slow on the uptake. Do you remember nothing from being the Dark One?" The voice asked again. Mr. Gold matched it to Emma. Thinking back, Mr. Gold could remember a time as the Dark One, being able to search through the minds of others, hearing what they thought. Even being able to manipulate others with their own thoughts. That's what Emma was doing.

"What do you want from me?" Mr. Gold pleaded, grabbing his skull. His head felt heavy, what with Emma inside there. Mr. Gold stumbled a bit, as if trying to run away from the Dark One. But he couldn't. Because she could get inside his head. And no matter how much he wanted to, Mr. Gold couldn't escape his own mind.

Mr. Gold could hear Emma sigh. "I want you to help me. There is a certain woman with magic that needs to be disposed of." Mr. Gold rolled his eyes. "Gerda will be far too protected by her family to be caught."

Regina wouldn't allow Gerda to be alone, especially with Emma after her.

"Not her you fool!" Emma stated loudly, causing a flash of pain to strike Mr. Gold's temple. Not only could Emma hurt Mr. Gold mentally, but physically as well. Mr. Gold massaged his head as Emma continued, a little more calmly. "Glinda, the Good Witch of Oz, is here in StoryBrooke as well. I hardly had time to put a sleeping spell on her before she told Regina of my plans." Emma explained.

"I need you to pay Glinda a little…visit. Slip her a magic bean and send her back to Oz. She'll ruin everything." Suddenly, Mr. Gold felt something fall into his pocket. Looking inside, he found the magic bean. "And one more thing."

Mr. Gold instinctively looked into his left hand, which held three vials. Each had a dark purple liquid inside. "The draught of Forgetfulness." Mr. Gold gasped.

Emma snickered. "Ah, so you remember this little concoction. One of your own making, was it not?" Emma laughed. "Yes, this is that very potion. Now, I need you to give these to three certain individuals: Henry, Robin, Gerda, and Regina. They must forget that Glinda was ever here. Slip it into their drinks, make it into food, whatever it takes! Do this, and you will be free to return to Belle."

Mr. Gold felt his heart leap. He could return to Belle. He could go home. But suddenly, guilt poured over him, making his heart drop. Now that he was no longer the Dark One, he now felt guilt. He felt urges to forgive, and remorse frequently. He cried over the people he had hurt, and was filled with regret. He couldn't do this. He couldn't hurt more people.

"What if I refuse?" He cautiously asked. He almost dropped the vials as the pain entered his very core, making him drop to the ground. He pocketed the vials so they wouldn't be damaged. Mr. Gold could hear Emma laugh in his head.

"If you do not do this, then we will be spending a lot more time together. Oh, and one more thing. Take care of Mother Superior. She could get in the way."

* * *

Most of the hospital lights were still on, as many of the patients were still awake late at night, as well as the shift changes of the nurses and doctors. The hospital never slept.

Mother Superior entered the small room Glinda was given, wrapping the young witch in another blanket. It had been weeks since Glinda had fallen asleep, and Mother Superior had still not found a cure for her current state. She had tried potion after potion, spent countless nights awake in the library, pouring over books that were known for their magical remedies. But alas, nothing had worked, leaving Mother Superior with only one conclusion: the person who put Glinda to sleep was the only person who could wake her up. That, and if Glinda was sent back to her homeland, she would wake up immediately there. But Mother Superior needed Glinda. She wouldn't send her away.

As Mother Superior sat on a nearby chair, looking over a book all about Oz, she could hear a loud _thump_ from the main hallway. A few more _thumps_ followed, causing Mother Superior to rise from her seat. _What was going on?_

Pulling out her wand, Mother Superior held it in front of herself defensively, magic glowing from the tip of the wand. "Who's there?" She called, not afraid. Mother Superior hadn't been afraid for a long time. She had been through too much to feel a lot of fear.

But she felt her heart race as a shadow loomed across the floor, growing larger and larger as someone drew closer. She held her breath as a figure stumbled into the ward, clutching his head. Mother Superior couldn't tell who this person was, until she recognized the jacket he wore. He always wore it in his shop, with a matching tie and nice pants. Only this time, there was no tie. And Mr. Gold looked quite different than usual.

"Mr. Gold." Mother Superior relaxed, letting her wand tip drop. "Thank goodness you're alright, everyone has been so worried about you! Where have you been? We thought Emma had-" Mother Superior dropped short, surprised to see the tears that fell down Rumpelstiltskin's face.

His body shuddered as he cried. "What's wrong?" Mother Superior asked, trying to comfort him. As she moved closer, Mr. Gold looked up. "I'm sorry." He muttered, reaching into his pocket. Rumpelstiltskin looked around, realizing that releasing the magic bean would possibly destroy the hospital. Even he couldn't do that. Looking up, he called to Emma. "We need to go somewhere else."

Suddenly, Mr. Gold, Mother Superior, and the unconscious Glinda were all transported to the edge of the town. Mother Superior looked around, now definitely scared. She saw Glinda on the ground, and rushed over to her, supporting her head as she raised it onto her lap. Mother Superior saw Mr. Gold standing away from them, reaching into his pocket.

"What do you want with us?" Mother Superior demanded, reaching for her wand. It wasn't there. She looked back to Mr. Gold, seeing it in his one hand, while his other hand drew out from his coat pocket, clutching something. Something small, in the shape of a bean…

Mother Superior put two and two together. She stood up, running at Mr. Gold, trying to stop him, but it was too late. He threw the bean at where Glinda was lying down, and stated where the two women were to be transported to. "Oz."

* * *

Hours had passed, and Robin still hadn't talked to Belle. He wanted to write down his dream first, and then ended up falling back asleep. When he woke up, he texted Henry to tell him what had happened, and decided to head over to Regina's house to check on the Mills and Gerda.

"Uncle Robin!" Gerda shouted excitedly as she opened the front door. She clobbered her uncle in a bear hug, causing her uncle to almost fall over. He returned the gesture, happy to see his niece. When she let go, she led her uncle into the kitchen. "Look what Mary Margaret and David left us!" Gerda exclaimed, pointing at the kitchen table.

On the kitchen table was a large basket, with four bottles full of a dark liquid. There was also a tray of sandwiches and a small card. The card said _Eat Me_ , while the labels on the bottles said _Drink Me._ Robin recognized Mary Margaret's handwriting, and smiled.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Robin turned around and saw Regina smiling at him. He gave her a hug and kiss, noticing her face was wet. She must have had a shower. Henry bounded into the kitchen behind her, allowing his mother to kiss him on the cheek and gave Robin a hug. He then saw the basket on the table, and smiled, reading the card. "Grandma is always thinking of us, isn't she?"

The four decided to eat the sandwiches for lunch and enjoy the drinks Mary Margaret had given them. As each took a swig of the mysterious drink, all the memories they had of ever meeting Glinda had disappeared from their mind.

As they laughed and talked, not noticing that they had forgotten about Glinda, none noticed that right across the street, Emma stood in an alleyway, watching the family enjoy each other's company. Her eyes remained on Henry for several minutes, sad that she couldn't be with him. But then her eyes shifted over to Gerda, and she smiled wickedly. The young girl would help Emma become reunited with her son. All she needed was her heart.


	12. Two Brother Almost Reunited

Chapter Twelve: Two Brothers Almost Reunited

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

The villagers returned to the village in the evening, leaving Gerda and the Merry Men, along with Roland, alone in her old house. While the Merry Men reoccupied Roland with games and stories, keeping his mind off of Robin Hood, Gerda sat alone in her father's old room, not even bothering to touch the food on her plate.

"I could have saved him." Gerda mumbled under her breath for the umpteenth time. She knew that it would have risked the other mens' lives if Gerda had tried to save Robin Hood, and she knew that Robin would not have wanted that. None of the men blamed Gerda for Robin Hood's capture, but Gerda couldn't help but feel guilty.

And there was something else that Gerda kept reflecting on. How did Robin Hood know her father? Were they friends when they were children? Were they in the same village, did they hunt together? Robin was captured before Gerda could find out.

As Gerda pondered their relationship, she fumbled with the chain of the pendant she had taken from her father's old room absentmindedly. Suddenly remembering it, Gerda pulled it from her neck, taking a better look at it. The pendant looked like a sapphire, a dark blue and cut into the shape of a rounded diamond. Why did Michael have this necklace? He certainly didn't wear jewelry.

As Gerda looked at the necklace, tracing her hand along the edges of the jewel, she heard a knock on the door frame. She looped the necklace around her neck once more and hid it under her shirt, looking up. Friar Tuck and Little John looked at Gerda expectantly, the way they looked at Robin Hood. Compassion was written in the lines in their faces, as they felt bad for what happened to Robin Hood, and the guilt Gerda carried. But they needed to keep moving. They couldn't wait for someone else to attack. "What do we do now, Gerda?" Little John asked.

Gerda closed her eyes, sighing. A single tear trickled down her cheek, as Gerda thought back to what Robin Hood had mouthed to her, before he was captured. _Lead the Merry Men._ Opening her eyes, Gerda felt a new feeling kindle inside of her. She was still mourning the capture of Robin Hood, but now she had a bigger purpose to fulfill other than mourning. She now had two people she needed to save. Her father and Robin Hood. And now, she wasn't alone.

Standing up, Gerda wiped the tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. "Gather the rest of the Merry Men. We leave in a half hour." Friar Tuck and Little John smiled at Gerda, and left down the hallway. Gerda looked at the plate of food, starving. As she ate her dinner, Gerda tried to think of where she should lead the Merry Men to. It would be stupid to plan a raid on the Evil Queen's castle, as the Evil Queen would be expecting that. Seeking another place for refuge seemed like the best idea Gerda had.

A half hour passed, and Gerda said goodbye yet again to her old home. It wasn't the same as before, where she left in a rush because of the Evil Queen. Now, Gerda was leaving with a group of good hearted men, out to save two men from an Evil Queen. More or less like last time.

Gerda patted the door, which had been fixed by Little John, and turned to go down the hill with the Merry Men and Roland, who was asleep on Friar Tuck's back. Sighing, Gerda notched Robin Hood's bow with an arrow. Little John had retrieved it for her. She took a shot at a nearby tree, hitting it right where she wanted it to go. Smiling, Gerda put the bow away, ready to go.

"Let's go." Gerda stated, leading the way.

* * *

Not too far away from where Gerda and the Merry Men were travelling to, Michael laid on the small bed the Huntsman had made him, fiddling with his bead necklace. Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes, thinking about Gerda, and how badly the Queen wanted her. But it wasn't for love. It was for power, for evil. Michael couldn't let the Evil Queen get his daughter.

"When can we leave?" Michael groaned, looking over at the Huntsman, who was stooped over the fire. He looked over at Michael, sighing. "I told you, looking for Gerda now is not a good idea. Especially when she assumes that you are still at the Queen's castle. I say we wait one more night, then head east, which is closer to where I found you for the first time in the cave. Maybe Gerda will be near there?"

Suddenly, the sound of horses could be heard in the distance, along with the deep voices of men. Men that both the Huntsman and Michael recognized. The Evil Queen's knights.

The Huntsman stood up, grabbing a bag and throwing it at Michael. "Hurry! Fill this bag with supplies and get out of here! I'll distract the knights so you can get away."

Michael began putting away supplies, stuffing them in the bag. He looked up at the Huntsman, curious. He stopped packing. "Why do you work for her?" He questioned. The Huntsman looked up at him, sweat pouring down his face. "We don't have time for this, Michael! Hurry and pack!" The Huntsman grabbed more supplies and began putting them in Michael's bag. Michael grabbed his arm. "Why?"

The Huntsman ignored him, continuing to put away supplies. Michael grabbed the Huntsman's shoulder, forcing the Huntsman to look at him. "What did she do to you?" He demanded. Michael knew the Huntsman. He knew that the Huntsman wouldn't be working for the Queen willingly. Not after everything she has done.

The Huntsman stopped, letting tears trickle down his face. He sighed. "I…the Queen asked me to kill Snow White, and when I didn't return her heart, the Queen…she took mine. I'll die if I don't do what she says." Michael watched the Huntsman cry, letting him return to packing. That explained the Huntsman's behaviour. That explained everything to Michael.

The knights were drawing closer, Michael could hear them. As he shrugged on the bag the Huntsman set for him, he gave his old friend a hug. "Be safe, okay?" Michael asked. The Huntsman nodded. "You as well, Michael. Give my best to Gerda. Oh, and tell her I'm sorry for knocking her out. Didn't want her getting caught by the Queen." Michael smiled, and moving away, he gave his friend one last wave before he headed east.

After a few minutes, Michael stood on a nearby hill, and hidden in a copse of trees, was able to see the Huntsman. And sure enough, it was some of the Queen's knights who had been riding by. Apparently they had come to see how the Huntsman was doing, as he was supposed to have delivered a letter to Rumpelstiltskin.

"The letter has been delivered. I was just taking shelter. Another matter had to be dealt with as well." The Huntsman excused. The knights asked no further questions, and escorted the Huntsman back to the Evil Queen's castle.

Michael sighed, and turned away, heading back home.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes, and lifted his head. Feeling the pain scorch through his skull, he wished he hadn't. Lowering his head back down gently, he looked around, realizing he was in a dungeon. The Evil Queen's dungeon. He had been captured.

But Michael was there! "Michael!" Robin called out, trying not to be too loud. He looked around the cell, seeing someone lying down near him. Ignoring the pain in his temple, Robin sat up and scooted over to the man, shaking his shoulder. "Michael, is that you?"

When Robin heard no response, he lowered his head over the man's chest, trying to hear a heart beat. He heard nothing. This man was dead.

"Michael! No!" Robin cried out, slamming his fists on the ground. After all this time, after finally being reunited, this is how they meet again. Both men captured, but one dead.

This was not the way Robin wanted to be reunited with his older brother.

The guards on duty looked into the cell, about to yell at the prisoners to be quiet, when they saw why Robin was yelling. The guard closest to the cell, who had a long beard and scar across his nose, looked to the other guard, who was a lot younger and skinnier. "Inform the Queen." He stated. "Her key prisoner is dead."

* * *

The Huntsman travelled with the group of knights quickly, not wanting to rest. He needed to get back to the castle and deal with the dead knight's body. Before anybody else realized that he wasn't Michael. But as the Huntsman rode on the wagon, he couldn't help but overhear the other knights talking.

"Did you hear about the Queen's latest prisoner?"

"Yeah. He was the leader of a group of thieves. Apparently had a wanted criminal in their charge."

"You fool, their all criminals! But their leader was the worst. Anyway, once the group realize their situation, they'll probably turn the girl in. Makes it easier for us."

The Huntsman fell short. _Robin Hood was caught. And now the Merry Men were on the run. With Gerda._

Knowing he had to do something, the Huntsman stopped his horse, and turned to the other men.

"Return to the Queen, and tell her this: I am going to go look for the girl and those Merry Men." The Huntsman spit on the ground, indicating that he had no respect for the Merry Men. The knights nodded in agreement, spitting on the ground as well.

The Huntsman continued. "I'll go and take care of them. Then, I will bring the girl back alive. Tell the Queen to be ready." With that said, the Huntsman watched the other knights ride off, heading towards the castle to tell the Evil Queen what the Huntsman had just said.

Sighing, the Huntsman set off in a different direction, knowing he had to find Gerda quickly, before she got into any more trouble.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin watched as the Evil Queen glared into her magic mirror, angry spread across her face. "Where is she?" The Evil Queen demanded, slamming her fist on her table. The two knights who stood guard at the door flinched, scared that the Evil Queen would take her anger out on them. Rumpelstiltskin merely sighed. "And who, by chance, is she? Snow White, the escaped princess, or Gerda, the escaped hero?"

The Evil Queen turned to him, her teeth gritted. "Both." She spat, waving her hand. The mirror went dark. "Both are still out there. And both had evaded capture. And both can ruin my plans!" The Evil Queen stomped over to her jewelry box, looking at the long chains that held beautiful pieces of jewelry.

"I need something to destroy both of them." The Queen admitted softly, stroking an emerald hanging from a golden chain. "But it is easier to deal with one at a time, so we will deal with Gerda first."

The Evil Queen turned to Rumpelstiltskin, clasping her hands together. "Which is why you are here, my dear." She purred, drawing closer to her old teacher. She stood only a few feet away from him, her dress blowing in the breeze. "I need something that will corrupt Gerda's magic." The Evil Queen explained, touching Rumpelstiltskin's hand. "I need something that will change her and make her heart as black as mine."

Rumpelstiltskin merely laughed, grinning. "And you think I can just whip up a potion that will turn Gerda evil?" He asked, whipping his hand around. "I'm afraid that magic doesn't work like that. You cannot turn somebody evil by making a potion. True evil comes from the heart." Rumpelstiltskin patted his chest. "In other words, only Gerda can change her magic. And her heart."

The Evil Queen glared at Rumpelstiltskin, furious. "So what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and wait for her to turn evil? That will never happen! And it won't matter what I do to her father, will it?"

The Evil Queen waited for an answer from Rumpelstiltskin. She looked over at him, seeing him ponder something. "What? Would hurting him help in some way?" The Evil Queen questioned, suddenly hopeful. "How will it help? How?" She demanded.

Rumpelstiltskin stayed silent for a moment, then sighed. "Well, I guess that could work." He said to himself out loud. Then he looked to the Evil Queen. "It's just too bad you don't have Michael anymore."

The Evil Queen looked at him for a moment, then laughed, wickedly and full of evil. "Oh, but I do have Michael." The Evil Queen explained. "I've had him for a few days now. He was captured in a village not too far from here. He is in my cells right now."

To prove her point, the Evil Queen moved over to her magic mirror, and waving her hand in front of it, brought up a clear image of her dungeon. She felt her heart drop.

She watched the two guards push her newest prisoner out of the way, looking over the body of a dead man. Relief filled her entire being when the dead man's identity was not Michael, but the guard she killed. But then, rage filled her soul.

If Michael wasn't dead, then he had escaped.

She turned to the two knights at the door. "Find me that peasant and bring him here alive!" The Evil Queen commanded. The two knights wasted no time, running out the door.

The Evil Queen followed them, leaving Rumpelstiltskin alone. He giggled to himself. "Well, she almost had a plan." And with a swish of his hand, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared.


	13. Once Upon A Nightmare

Chapter Thirteen: Once Upon A Nightmare

All memories of Glinda had faded away from Regina, Robin, Henry and Gerda, and nobody else but the Blue Fairy really knew who Glinda was. And speaking of Blue…

"She's missing?" Regina questioned, looking over the report David handed her. Apparently Mother Superior, also known as Blue, was last seen two days ago at the hospital, checking over a patient. (Who nobody remembered was Glinda)

"Apparently. And the patient is now missing too. She was a Jane Doe." David huffed, sitting down in the Sheriff's office. He had taken over ever since Emma went dark. He didn't admit it, but he preferred working in the animal shelter than the Sheriff's office. He had a certain fondness for animals.

Regina threw down the report on his desk. "Well, that's another thing to take care of." Regina sighed, rubbing her temples. She hadn't slept well the night before, suffering from a nightmare. She kept dreaming that Henry had been taken away from her, and that Gerda had been turned evil. He woke up with a start just as Gerda was about to set her aflame with a fireball.

"We'll find her, Regina." David reassured her, offering the mayor a coffee. Regina humbly accepted. "Any luck with finding Gold?" She asked, taking a small, scalding sip. David shook his head. "We've searched all over town, even looking in Zelena's farm house. Didn't find him." David ran a hand through his hair, yawning.

"Well, I hope we find him soon." Regina admitted, taking another sip of her coffee. "We could really use him right now."

Checking her phone, Regina put down her cup of coffee, shrugging on her coat. "I'm afraid I have to go. Zelena has an appointment at the hospital. Robin wants me to be there." Regina explained, opening the office door.

"And please, Sheriff, keep me informed about Gold and Mother Superior." Regina commanded. David nodded, and watched the mayor leave, hearing her high heels clack against the tile floor down the hall, and out the door.

He sighed as he looked at a photo on the desk of Mary Margaret and Emma, sitting together while they talked. David smiled, seeing how happy Emma was. He felt his heart drop at the thought of her now, scheming against the town, her heart as black as coal. She was now the Dark One. Could she possibly turn back to good?

* * *

Henry had been restless all night long. He and Gerda had been training hard for the past couple of days, as Henry wanted to see the limits of Gerda's magic. So far, she had passed all his challenges, and didn't tire from the physical training involved. Still, there was plenty more to learn. Henry had been up for most of the night, looking up more training techniques Gerda could use.

That was why he was in bed now, having a nightmare. He tossed and turned, covered in sweat. His breathing became rapid, his heartbeat racing. "Run Gerda." He muttered.

 _"Come, Gerda. You know you want her dead. I have her here for you. Just do it. You know you can." Emma cooed wickedly, a knife pressed against Zelena's throat. Her entire body was covered in a faint blue glow. Henry watched outside the magical barrier, helpless as he read the emotions on Gerda's face._

 _"Gerda, you don't have to do this!" He could hear David yelling. He too had a magical glow around him, though Henry couldn't tell from what. His grandfather banged his fists against the magical shield. It repelled them all from getting near Emma and Gerda. "Fight it Gerda!"_

 _Gerda looked over to David, holding out her sword. Something glowed on her chest, but Henry couldn't make out what it was. A dark stain was spreading on Gerda's arm, causing Henry's heart to drop. His cousin had been badly wounded, and needed help. But he couldn't do anything._

 _Gerda looked back at Emma, holding out her sword. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded, daring to step closer to the Dark One. Zelena whimpered at Emma's knees, tears spilling down her face. Could Gerda really do this?_

 _Emma tilted her head to the side, and smiled. "Because I want to know the desires of your heart. I want to know who you truly are, Gerda of Locksley." Emma shoved Zelena away from her, the witch falling onto her side. She looked up at her daughter, scared. "Please Gerda." She whimpered, clutching her stomach. "You don't understand what happened."_

 _Zelena tried to stand, but was too weak, and merely fell back onto the street, sobbing. Gerda held her sword aloft, but there was something in her eyes. A look she had supressed around those she loved. Anger._

 _"You abandoned me, and you abandoned my father." Gerda spat, looking down at her mother. Anger now spread across her face, and Henry watched in horror as Gerda's hands began to shake. "You left us alone, and you tell me that I don't understand?" Gerda raised her sword, as a jolt of light pulsed through Gerda. She looked down at her mother._

 _The sword dropped. Henry shut his eyes. A scream filled the night._

"Ahh!" Henry jerked awake, trying to sit up. However, he hadn't realized that he was already at the edge of the bed, and fell off, landing on his back. He cursed quietly as he sat up, rubbing his back.

He looked around, relieved to be back in his room. Placing his hand on his chest, Henry could feel his heartbeat. It was beating normally. Everything was back to normal.

"Wow, what a nightmare." Henry sighed, standing up. He had been expecting a dream about his grandfather, something that would help Henry find him. Henry never expected to have a nightmare about his cousin and mother.

"I better write this down." Henry decided, looking for his journal. Henry wrote down every detail he could remember, even the blue glow around his grandfather and mother. He then threw the journal into his backpack and changed quickly, wanting to get something to eat.

Henry didn't realize that the nightmare he just had wasn't just a nightmare.

* * *

"You've gotten better, Gerda." Captain Hook remarked, slicing through the air with the tip of his sword. Gerda nodded her thanks, her face covered in sweat. She had a scratch on her arm, and a bruise on her cheek, but a wild smile was spread across her face.

She loved learning how to fight. Sure, she knew some basic moves, which helped her survive against the Queen's knights when she was in the Enchanted Forest, but they weren't power hungry Dark Ones. Not at all like Emma.

Gerda dodged a swing from Captain Hook, and retaliated with a low jab, hitting the pirate's leg. He laughed at the hit and lashed out his sword, giving Gerda another cut, this time on her leg. "A leg for a leg." Captain Hook stated, bowing slightly. Gerda seized the opportunity and hit Captain Hook on the back with the butt of her sword. He fell face first onto the deck.

He looked up at her, now grinning. "Have to say, wasn't expecting that." The captain admitted. Gerda offered him her hand, helping him up. "Sorry. Instinct." Captain Hook brushed off her worry. "Nothing to apologize for. I've had worse." He held up his hook to give Gerda proof. She laughed.

"Now, tell me Gerda, everything alright at the mayor's house." Captain Hook asked, leaning against one of the rails of the Jolly Roger as he took a swig from his canteen. He offered Gerda a sip, but she shook her head, drinking some water she brought. She wiped her mouth. "Everything is going pretty well. Aunt Regina and Uncle Robin are with Zelena for an appointment."

Captain Hook could hear the hesitation in Gerda's voice, as if she wanted to say more. "And, how do you feel about that?" He ventured. Gerda shrugged, not knowing how to answer. "I honestly don't know. I mean, I'm happy for Uncle Robin, but I don't know how I feel about being a big sister." Gerda felt her throat tighten. She hadn't really let reality sink in. She was going to have a baby sibling. It was really going to happen.

Captain Hook looked at Gerda, smiling softly. "Well, if you want to look at it positively, things could be a lot worse." Before Gerda could ask how, the pirate went on. "Zelena and the baby are both healthy, and they are both safe. Now I know you and Zelena aren't on the best of terms, but you wouldn't want to see her hurt, would you?" Gerda nodded in agreement.

"Also, what if the baby didn't belong to Robin? I mean sure, that would take away a complication from Robin and Regina's relationship, but Robin is the most qualified to be a dad, other than David, and at least with Robin, the baby will have a stable future. Safe and good." Captain Hook slapped his hand on the railing, beaming.

Gerda pondered what the pirate had just said. He did have a few good points, and that made Gerda think about how she felt. True, the baby belonging to another man would make it easier for Regina and Robin, but Captain Hook was right. At least with Robin, her baby sibling would have a stable home, and a loving father. As well as an older brother and sister to help out.

"You're right, Captain Hook." Gerda agreed, standing up. "Things could be a lot worse." Gerda grabbed her sword, holding it out at Captain Hook. "You ready to lose?" She asked, grinning. Captain Hook looked shocked, but then smiled, putting down his rum. "Oh, it's on."

* * *

Emma forgot about Zelena. That witch could spoil everything. Emma closed her eyes, and spoke.

"You need to take care of Zelena." Emma stated, knowing she was in the mind of Mr. Gold. She could hear Mr. Gold flinch, and then go silent. "It has already been taken care of. I slipped something into one of her drinks." Mr. Gold explained.

"Good." Emma cooed, rubbing her hands together. "Now, did you by chance pick up anything useful from the Blue Fairy? A wand, per say?" Emma questioned. She heard Mr. Gold sigh. He wanted to keep it a secret from her.

Emma smiled swiftly as she balled her hand into a fist. She could hear something shatter as Mr. Gold clasped his hands to his head. "Yes yes, I have it! I will bring it to you." He whined. Emma unclenched her fist. "No. I will come to you. I need to go into town anyway. There is someone I need to see."

Emma opened her eyes, leaving Mr. Gold alone. With a flick of her hand, Emma vanished from her house.

* * *

"What do you need Henry?" Belle asked, wiping down an old cup in the Pawn Shop. Henry had texted her only minutes earlier, telling her that they needed to talk. When she looked up at Henry, she almost dropped the cup. "Henry! Oh my word, are you alright?"

Henry leaned over the counter, his face pale and covered in sweat. The meager breakfast he had eaten had come right back up, leaving Henry only able to hold down water. He had barely made it to the Pawn Shop without passing out, having fallen over numerous times. His head felt light, his mouth parched, and his stomach was turning. Something was definitely wrong.

"I had a dream." Henry stated, wincing as his stomach made a painful twist. Henry reached to his backpack weakly, throwing it onto the counter. He opened the bag, pulling out his journal. He shoved it into Belle's hands and fell onto the floor. He was out cold.

"Henry!" Belle cried, placing the book on the counter. She went to the back of the shop and called the hospital. As she waited for help to arrive, Belle looked at Henry's journal, and opened it. She skimmed over the nightmare he had, and felt her heart drop. "Oh no." She gasped, looking down at Henry.

They were all in danger.


	14. Goodbye and Hello

Chapter Fourteen: Goodbye and Hello

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda breathed heavily as she trudged through the trees, her hood pulled over her head. The rain had been pouring for two days without any pause or break, chilling Gerda and the Merry Men to the bone. For fear of recognition, they all avoided taverns and inns throughout the villages, finding caves to take shelter in. Gerda wasn't willing to watch another Merry Men get captured. These men were now like family.

Roland shivered in Gerda's arms. He had become tired from walking, and had fallen asleep. The men offered to carry him, but they had already done so much, that Gerda took the small boy into her arms instead. She had been carrying him for quite some time now, and would soon need a break. They all would.

"Gerda, where are we headed, exactly?" Friar Tuck questioned, wheezing as he tried to keep up with the teenager. Gerda had set a fast pace, and had shown no signs of slowing down. Gerda shrugged. "I don't really know. Far enough out of the Queen's borders to make a plan." Gerda stated. Friar Tuck nodded, and fell back among the other men.

After another hour of walking, Little John spotted a large cave where they could take shelter. It was close enough to a town to buy food, but far enough to stay out of the way of the villagers. Gerda sent three of the men to go and find food, while the rest set up camp.

As Gerda laid Roland down on a mat, the little boy opened his eyes, looking up at her. "I miss daddy." He whimpered, grasping Gerda's hand. She stroked his hair, pushing the bangs away from his eyes. "I know. I miss him too." She admitted.

To her surprise, Roland smiled. "But I'm not worried. I know you'll save him. You're a hero. Goodnight Gerda." Roland shut his eyes, and fell back asleep. His little grasp on her hand weakened, and his hand fell onto his chest.

Gerda's heart dropped. Roland expected her to save his dad. He had that much faith in her. Now what was she supposed to do? Surely she couldn't let the little boy down? As Gerda watched Roland sleep, she tucked her knees under her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs. What could she possibly do?

A couple hours passed, and Gerda had fallen asleep. She felt an arm on her shoulder, shaking her. "Gerda. We found something." Gerda opened her eyes, seeing Friar Tuck and Little John standing over her. "We found something in the back of the cave." As Gerda stood up to follow the men, she couldn't help but look around, and feel that she had been in this cave before. Gerda shook off the feeling and followed the men to the back of the cave, where a sort of camp had already been made.

"These were here when we got here." The men explained, holding out some plates and forks, an old pillow and blanket. But what caught Gerda's eye was the book on top of the other small mat. She picked it up, and looked at the drawings inside. "These are mine." Gerda gasped.

"I didn't recognize where we were with the rain pouring down." Gerda explained, looking around. Little by little, she recognized the cave she and her father had stayed in. Looking outside the cave, where the rain had stopped, Gerda could recognize the faint lights coming from the town, and the hill where Gerda had fallen from, almost getting caught by the Evil Queen.

Gerda had stumbled upon her and her father's cave. Gerda was home.

* * *

Michael stumbled through the village, counting the coins in his pocket. He had just enough for a loaf of bread and some milk. He drank the milk thirstily and swallowed the bread in huge bites. Wiping his mouth, he headed up the familiar slope to the cave. His cave. He would soon be home.

He stopped cold. He could hear voices inside. Male voices, heavy and tired. Michael listened from behind a tree, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"It's alright. Don't worry. Are these his as well?"

"He has a lot of knives, doesn't he? Very defensive is he?"

Michael listened, hoping not to throw up. The Queen's knights were in his cave. Looking for him. How had the Queen found out already? Well, it wouldn't take too long, he supposed. But still. Sighing, Michael knew he couldn't go back to the cave. Not yet.

* * *

The sun came up early the next morning, and Gerda decided to rise with it. She could hardly sleep any longer. She and the men needed to get moving. Now. As Gerda sat up and rubbed her eyes, she couldn't help but think: _How does Robin Hood know my father?_

Michael had never mentioned Robin Hood, or anybody else, for that matter. Michael didn't even mention his family, who had died in a tragic tornado. Well, Michael's parents had, at least. Apparently his younger brother had gone missing, and was assumed dead. Gerda didn't ask about her father's family, for the obvious reason that she didn't want to make her father upset.

Looking around, Gerda saw all the other men, most of them still asleep. Friar Tuck had headed into town to get some food, while Little John and one of the other men were entertaining little Roland. He laughed and giggled while watching the two grown men goof around. Gerda couldn't help but smile.

Her heart sank. _I can't let these men die._ Gerda loved the Merry Men, and they could die if they try to get to the Evil Queen. Gerda was the only one with magic, and therefore the only one who had a chance. No, she wouldn't let the Merry Men get hurt. But how could she stop them from coming along?

As Gerda tried to think of something, she heard Roland giggle, his laughter stirring something inside her. He was counting on her to save Robin Hood, not anybody else. If all of them went to try and save the leader of the Merry Men, many of them might not survive. Then who would watch out for Roland? He had already lost his mother, and Gerda did not want the small boy to become an orphan.

 _It is decided then._ Gerda arose from her spot, right as the Merry Men started to wake up. Friar Tuck returned from the village, passing out food to everyone. Gerda took her share and tucked it into her travel bag, which was made of worn leather with patches of cloth. She looked down at the men and sighed.

"I'm leaving for Rumpelstiltskin's manor." She announced. The Merry Men looked up, surprised. Even Roland looked away from his food, his brown eyes wide.

"What about daddy?" He asked, putting down his bread. "You said you were gonna go get him."

"And I will." Gerda assured the young boy, patting his head. "But I found something at my old house, and I think it can help me. I just need Rumpelstiltskin to tell me so." To prove this, Gerda held out the necklace for the Merry Men to see. Many gaped at the jewel, and Gerda couldn't blame them. Such fine jewelry hardly came into the grasp of peasants. "It might help me save Robin and my father."

"You?" Friar Tuck questioned. The other men looked around at each other, as if confirming what they just heard. Gerda sighed, and sat down. "I'm going to the Queen's palace alone. It would be far too dangerous for all of us to go."

The whole cave was silent, and for just a moment, Gerda believed that the men might not argue. She thought wrong.

"You can't face the Evil Queen alone! She'll kill you!"

"He's our leader! Why should you go get him?"

"You know the Evil Queen could rip out your heart, right?"

"Gerda, think rationally."

"She does know the Evil Queen could rip out her heart, right?"

"What about if you're surrounded, without any help?"

"Right out of the chest! And it's still beating!"

"I have already thought through it." Gerda stated calmly. The men grew quiet. "I care so much for each and every one of you, I just know I couldn't live with myself if something happened to any of you. Also, it's my fault Robin got captured in the first place. And my father is in that prison with him!"

The men started to argue and try to reassure Gerda, but she held up her hand to silence them, and surprisingly they listened.

"I'm also thinking of Roland." Gerda explained. All heads turned to Roland, who was playing with one of his father's arrows. "If we all go, he'll be all alone. And if we don't make it back, neither will any chance of Roland being safe again."

"We could take him with us!" One of the men suggested, standing up. Gerda didn't know his name, but she knew that his line of thinking wasn't always straight. "And what if the Queen caught him?" Gerda countered. "She could hurt him very badly, or worse. And I don't think we would be doing Robin any favors by getting his son captured."

The man thought about this, and sat down shamefully. Little John gave him a right knock to the side of the head, muttering 'idiot' under his breath. Gerda sighed. "And yes, I know Robin Hood is your leader, not mine. But I owe him. He saved my life, and I will save his, as well as my father's." Gerda finished, and looked down at her boots. She waited for the men to start arguing again, but no one spoke a word. A few moments passed, and Gerda felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Friar Tuck, smiling.

"Robin did tell us to listen to you." He stated. "And listen we will."

* * *

The goodbyes were the hardest part. As Gerda stood outside the cave in the early morning light, making sure her sword was strapped to her side tightly, Roland came to her, holding out Robin's bow and arrows.

"He'll want these when he's free." Roland explained, giving Gerda the weapons. Gerda looked at them, then nodded, strapping them into place. Roland tackled her with a hug, and wouldn't let go. Friar Tuck pried him off, and the little boy buried his head into the man's leg.

Gerda gave hugs to the other men, shaking hands as well. She then turned, and breathing in deeply, walked away. Down the hill, she looked back at the cave, seeing Roland wave. When the little boy saw her look, he started to run for her, wanting to go with her. Friar Tuck held him back, and Gerda watched, heartbroken, as the sweetest little boy on earth was carried back into the cave.

"Bye." Gerda coughed, letting the tears fall down her face. She turned away, and headed towards town. She didn't hear the even breaths of her father, sleeping only a couple yards away.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and the tears had stopped falling. As Gerda headed down a steep slope in the forest, she heard a rustling sound.

Instinctively, Gerda pulled out her bow, notched an arrow, and pointed towards the sound. Gulping down her fear, Gerda edged toward the bush, hearing nothing else.

That's why the sound of the net snapping shut above her caught her by surprise. Gerda didn't even have time to scream as she was pulled through the air, dangling twenty feet off the ground.

"Help!" Gerda cried, struggling to reach for her knife. She grunted and struggled, not noticing the hooded figure coming towards her. But Gerda heard his footsteps, and looked down at her captor, who pulled out a knife.

* * *

"Ah-ha! Told you fellas I heard something!" Michael fell onto the hard cave floor as Little John tossed him. The other Merry Men immediately jeered and taunted the man, checking him for weapons. Only when he lifted his face did they all go quiet.

"It's him!"

"Uh oh, Little John, I hope you didn't hurt him."

"He's too late! She's long gone by now."

Relieved that he wasn't captured by the Queen's knights, Michael felt the courage to speak. "I'm sorry, but who are you talking about? And how do you recognize me?"

The men merely backed off, staring at Michael. Then they quickly huddled, muttering out ideas. Young Roland peeked out from behind a corner, looking at Michael with bug eyes. "So you're Gerda's daddy."

The Merry Men grew quiet, looking at Roland. Michael felt his heart drop. "How did you know?" He asked softly, sitting up. Roland sat down beside him. "She told me who you were. She even showed me a picture." Roland reached into his pocket and drew out a picture of Michael, beaming as he held Gerda as a baby.

"You met Gerda?" Michael asked, taking the photo. Roland nodded. Michael jumped to his feet.

"Where is she? I can see her again? Tell me where she is!" Michael was frantic, but Friar Tuck laid a hand on his shoulder, looking into the father's eyes sadly. "Gerda has left us, I'm afraid. She has headed to Rumpelstiltskin's manor, to find a way to save Robin Hood, our leader. And you."

Michael felt his heart drop. "No, no no! She cannot trust that, that monster! He will use her for his own plans, or worse. And she cannot face the Evil Queen alone! How could you let her go?" Michael demanded.

"She wanted to go alone." Friar Tuck stated more harshly, causing Michael to grow quiet. Friar Tuck softened.

"Gerda is no fool. She would have us come with her if she thought the task was too great. She was thinking of our safety, as well as the boy." Friar Tuck pointed to Roland. "She knew something could happen to us, and she didn't want the lad left alone, with no one to look after him."

Michael looked at Roland, and sighed. "So, looks like I am going back to Rumpelstiltskin's manor." He slouched down onto the ground. Roland patted him on the back.

"But this time, you will not be alone." Friar Tuck stated, smiling widely. "Gerda did not want us going with her to fight the Evil Queen, but she didn't say anything about going to Rumpelstiltskin's."

Michael looked up at the men, and smiled. "You all really care for her enough to risk your lives?"

One by one, the men nodded.

Michael stood up, and grabbed one of the satchels he had left in the cave, as well as a cloak and a long knife. "Then let's go."

* * *

Gerda's heart was beating faster and faster as the hooded figure drew closer to the net. Gerda kept struggling, until she felt the hilt of her hunting knife. She pulled it out and started cutting at the knotted cords. She finally cut through and free fell to the earth, landing in a heap.

Looking up, Gerda started to retreat back, putting as much distance between her and the hooded figure.

"Stay away from me!" Gerda cried, smacking into a tree. She dropped her knife, which rolled away towards the hooded figure. The man stooped forward and picked up the knife.

 _This is it,_ Gerda thought, as the man held out her knife…and dropped it in front of her.

Gerda looked up, confused, as the man pulled of his hood. Her hood. For standing in front of her was no man. Gerda sat in front of her captor, the runaway princess, Snow White.


	15. Unexpected

Chapter Fifteen: Unexpected

 _Into StoryBrooke_

"What do you mean he just collapsed?" Regina demanded, walking quickly through the hospital doors. Robin and Gerda tried to keep up with her quick pace, while Belle mumbled an explanation on the phone into Regina's ear.

"We were looking over something in his journal when he just collapsed in front of me. But I am still figuring out if he was actually sick, or magical effects have gone through your son." Belle stated, and Regina could hear the librarian flip through the pages of a book.

"What magical effects? What could be effecting my son?" Regina questioned, stopping suddenly. Gerda bumped into her, falling back. "Has my son been keeping something from me?!"

Regina could hear Belle curse on the other end. "Oh, Henry. Look Regina, it isn't what you think. Henry came to me asking about a dream…"

"Not this again." Regina sighed. She shook her head. "Never mind. Belle, can you please come here and explain to me what happened?" Regina heard Belle say yes, and ended the call.

She turned on her niece, who was being assisted by Robin as she tried to get off the floor. "Has Henry told you something he hasn't told me?" Regina questioned her.

Gerda held up her hands, shaking her head. "No way, Aunt Regina, I swear! And he's especially told me nothing about dreams. He has been looking a little off, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he certainly has." Regina patted her niece's shoulder. She turned to Robin. "He hasn't told you anything by chance, has he?" She asked. Gerda saw the look of guilt spread across her uncle's face, and gulped loudly.

"I uh, think I'm gonna go find Henry." She turned quickly and walked down the hallway, leaving her aunt and uncle alone.

"Regina, I can explain." Robin started. Regina crossed her arms, scowling. Robin gulped.

"Look, I wouldn't have thought much about Henry's dreams as well if they weren't affecting me personally, but they were! I had one just like it, but about my brother, Michael. It felt so real and vivid, I had to know what was up. I saw Henry in the library, we chatted, and then we told our dreams to Belle." Robin admitted, sighing.

Regina's scowl softened, but Robin could tell that she was still upset. "Why didn't you tell me?" Regina questioned, before turning away and walking in the direction Gerda headed. Robin knew he couldn't leave the conversation in the air like that.

"Because Henry said that you would never believe us!" Robin chased after his love, grabbing her hand. "And he didn't want you worrying about something else. But I swear, none of my dreams have affected me the way they have apparently affect Henry. The dreams haven't made me sick, just a little shaken up."

Regina looked Robin in the eye, and nodded. "Okay, I believe you. But next time, please don't listen when a fourteen year old tells you not to tell his mother. Bad things usually tend to happen."

* * *

Gerda found the room Henry was staying in, and walked inside, closing the door. She smiled at her cousin. "Dude, you are in so much trouble. Wait until Aunt Regina and Uncle Rob-" Gerda stopped talking, wondering why Henry pressed his finger to his lips, then pointed at the corner of his room.

When Gerda looked in the corner, she understood why. They weren't alone. Gerda held her breath as she looked at the visitor's chair, seeing her mother sitting on it, asleep. A magazine was clutched in her fingers.

"She knew you would come to see me." Henry explained, pointing to the wheelchair. Gerda grabbed it and rolled it over, helping Henry inside. She saw his face go white with the effort, and saw how sick he was. She helped sit him down in it, and rolled him out of the room, leaving her mother alone.

"So she wanted to see me?" Gerda asked, surprised. Zelena had abandoned Gerda when she was a year old, and Gerda had assumed it was because her mother no longer wanted her.

"Yeah. I overheard one of the nurses tell Dr. Whale that Zelena had tried to escape, to come to our house." Henry told his cousin, as Gerda wheeled him through the hallway into the main room. She sat on a nearby chair and turned Henry to face her.

"What? That doesn't make sense, my mother abandoned me when I was a baby!" Gerda exclaimed.

"That's what I thought, but now I'm starting to wonder if it was something else that drove your mother away." Henry admitted. Gerda nodded, but then shook her head.

"Oh don't you dare change the subject on me! You're in the hospital, Belle is on her way over to explain something to us that you have apparently been hiding with my uncle, and your mother is mad."

Henry gulped, looking to the door where his mother would soon enter. "I didn't tell mom because I didn't want her to worry. But now I'll have to tell her." Henry looked back to his cousin.

Gerda clutched his hand. "I can tell this is something you want to do alone. Don't worry, I'll go check on Roland." Gerda offered, and Henry smiled. Now he could avoid telling her that his nightmare was about her.

* * *

"Henry Daniel Mills, you have exactly ten seconds to explain yourself." Yep, Regina was mad, alright.

Robin and Gerda had already bailed, Gerda claiming that she needed to check on Roland, while Robin excused himself to get Zelena safely back to her room. Henry started to regret his decision to not have Gerda stay. He needed a witness. Better yet a bodyguard.

"Um, well, it's a funny story-" Henry smiled at his mother, but her stern gaze remained the same. His face fell, and he sighed.

"I took matters into my own hands. When you didn't believe me about the dreaming, I decided to do a bit of my own research." Henry explained. "But I found nothing. Robin was in the same boat, having dreams about his brother, Michael. So, we talked to Belle."

"And I did a bit of research of my own." Regina whirled around, seeing Belle standing in the door, weighed down by a large leather bound book. "And I found out that Henry and Robin are both Dream Catchers."

* * *

Zelena opened her eyes, finding herself back in her cell. She groaned angrily. She then saw Robin Hood standing in the corner, watching her. Zelena rolled her eyes. "Why did you bring me back?" She questioned, sitting up. Her stomach was more swollen than before. The baby was growing. Zelena looked at Robin expectantly.

"Why did you try to see Gerda?" Robin asked, not bothering to answer Zelena's question. Zelena merely shrugged, fixing her blanket and small pillow. "I don't feel that I have to share anything with you."

Robin sighed, angry. "Well, I don't feel that Gerda needs to see you. Ever." Zelena looked up, surprised. She wasn't expecting this. Then again, she never expected to run into her daughter ever again. Sometimes, things happen, unexpectedly.

"You can't keep me from seeing my daughter." Zelena stated, trying to stand up. But she was too sore, and fell back onto her cot in a heap. She glared at Robin Hood. "She is my daughter."

"No, she's not." Robin spat back, drawing closer. "You may have given birth to her, but you are no mother. You abandoned her, just like Cora abandoned you. You have no right to try and see Gerda."

Zelena glared back at Robin, but relented. Her gaze softened, and Robin swore that he could see a tear trickle down the witch's face. "I just want a chance. To be there. For her." Zelena admitted, wiping away the tear.

Robin could feel his face soften. He loved Gerda, and he would not let anything else her. Anything else, or anybody else. His gaze harden, and so did his heart. He had no sympathy for Zelena. "You lost that chance, fifteen years ago." He turned away, and left Zelena alone in her cell.

Zelena let the tears fall down her face. She didn't try to hold them back. As she rubbed her belly, which felt bigger all of a sudden, reality came crashing down.

 _A new chance has come, and all I wish is that I can go back and fix a chance I've lost._ Zelena let the though roll around in her head. She chewed on it constantly for the next hour, even fantasizing about what life would have been like if she had kept her baby. If she had kept her Gerda.

"She doesn't want you back." Zelena looked up, scared. Standing in the corner of her cell, was the new Dark one. Emma Swan.

"But I can change that."

* * *

Belle had explained to Regina about what a DreamCatcher was. Regina looked over at Henry softly, and Henry could tell how sorry she was. "I'm…I'm" Regina stumbled, trying to look for words. Henry took his mother's hand. "It's alright, mom. I'm not mad. I forgive you."

Regina smiled, then looked back to Belle, squeezing her son's hand. "Okay, this dream catching makes sense, but how did he get so sick? What happened to him?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Regina." Belle stated, pointing at the heavy book, which she laid down on a table. "I told Henry and Robin to write down any dreams they had that included family members, most particularly Mr. Gold and Michael."

Regina could see Belle's face tighten when she stated her husband's name. "And they did, but when Henry came to me with this new dream, I knew something was terribly wrong. I'm starting to think that Henry can-"

"She's gone! Zelena's gone!" Dr. Whale barged into Henry's room, interrupting Belle. Dr. Whale ignored her annoyed glares directed at him. "I went to give her some food, and she was gone. The door was locked shut!"

"And I put spells around the room to keep her magic contained." Regina grumbled. "Have you checked the security footage?" Regina questioned. Dr. Whale shook his head, and Regina followed him out of the room, and down the hall.

When they reached the surveillance room, Leroy sat on the chair, stunned. "Leroy, did you see how Zelena escaped?" Dr. Whale asked, looking at the dwarf. Leroy nodded, his face white as snow. He said nothing. "Well, spit it out, dwarf!" Regina demanded.

Leroy turned to her."Sh-she's bb-back." Leroy stammered. "I-it's Emma."

* * *

The search had begun. David and Robin went in search of Zelena and Emma back at Zelena's old farmhouse, while Regina and Mary Margaret searched in the forests surrounding most of StoryBrooke. Belle led a team to search through the town, which included Granny and her sharpshooter.

"That witch is mighty powerful." Was Granny's excuse for when Gerda asked why she might need her weapon. And Henry swore he could hear Leroy mutter 'which one?' under his breath, causing Henry's heart to drop.

Captain Hook had taken a group of townsfolk to search throughout the docking bay and outer parts of the town. Everyone was now on the search for Zelena and Emma. All except Henry and Gerda, who were in charge of watching Roland and Neal.

"She's my mom! Why can't I come and search?" Henry complained, trying to rise from his bed. Regina pushed him back down.

"You are unwell, and the last thing I want is for you to catch a cold on top of all this." Regina then gave him a light kiss on the head, and walked away. She grabbed Gerda's arm before she left the room.

"Promise me you won't let him follow us?" Regina asked, looking her niece in the eye. Gerda nodded as she bounced Neal up and down. "I promise, Aunt Regina. Please, just be safe?" Regina nodded and gave Gerda and Roland a light kiss, also giving Neal a light tickle.

As soon as Regina was out of sight, Henry looked to his cousin, beaming. "Nice work, you fooled her! Come on, we can still join in the search." Henry sat himself up, but the moment he did, he felt like he was going to throw up. His skin became flushed, and he started to sweat. He clearly wasn't going to get very far.

"Oh no you don't." Gerda put Neal down for a moment, and eased Henry back into bed. "You and I are going to stay right here, Henry. You are sick. You're not going anywhere."

"But she's my mom!" Henry tried to protest. But he was too weak, and flopped back onto his pillow angrily. He crossed his arms, looking out the window. "Where could she be? And why would she want Zelena?" He looked over to Gerda expectantly, surprised to see her blush. "Oh Gerda, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Henry." Gerda excused, waving her hand as a gesture to forget about it. "I honestly don't mind talking about her. Talking about us makes me feel awkward."

Henry nodded, understanding completely. His mom was evil, as well. He didn't like talking about him and Emma, what their relationship was. Because at the moment, it didn't seem like a proper mother to son relationship, that was for sure.

Gerda decided to take Roland and Neal for a walk, and Henry knew that he had a chance to escape. But he also knew that he had no strength to do so, and Gerda knew that too, which is why she left him alone. Henry merely stared out of his window, wondering where in the world his mother was.

* * *

Little did Henry know that Emma and Zelena were closer than he expected. Back in Zelena's cell, the Wicked Witch of the West opened her eyes, thinking it was all just a dream. It was Emma sitting in the corner staring at her that made Zelena realize she was wrong.

"What do you want?" Zelena moaned, sitting up. Emma merely smiled, holding out some coffee. Zelena took it gratefully, swigging it down. She hadn't had coffee in weeks, and she enjoyed the bitter taste.

"Perhaps we should be talking about what you want, Zelena." Emma cooed, crossing her legs. Zelena couldn't help but love her outfit, which was all black leather, which matching knee high black leather boots. Her hair was in a bright blonde bun, tight to her skull.

Zelena shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." Then she looked around, suddenly worried. "Wait a minute. You made us disappear. Won't the townspeople be looking for us? Why did you bring me back?"

Emma looked at the witch, and laughed. "Honestly Zelena, think about it. Do you really think the townspeople will bother coming back here to look for you, when they assume that you've escaped?"

Emma asked Zelena, cocking her head to the side. Zelena pondered it for a moment, then sighed. "I guess that makes sense."

"Now that we are on the same page, I need to talk to you about something." Emma suddenly became serious. "You want Gerda back, don't you?" Zelena merely looked at her, and gulped down more coffee. "So what if I do?"

"Just answer the question. You want Gerda back, do you not? You miss her, even though you were hardly around when she was a child. But seeing her now, grown up and powerful, reality has sunken in and you desperately wish that you had stayed." Emma stated, leaning forward.

Zelena felt her throat tighten. "How did you know?" She managed to choke out, putting down her coffee.

Emma sighed. "Because I feel the same way about my son. I could have been there for the first ten years of his life, and I decided to give him up. But I could have changed my mind. I could have kept him for myself, and raised him on my own." Emma spat.

Zelena could see a tears well up in the Dark One's eyes. "But I didn't." The tears were gone. "And now, Henry is scared of me, like the rest of the people in this wretched town. They fear my name, and with that fear comes hatred. Henry doesn't want to be with me."

Emma balled up her fists, standing up. "But I will change that. And to do so, I need your help." Emma stepped closer to Zelena, holding the witch's face in her hand. "So tell me, Zelena, Wicked Witch of the West; do you want Gerda back?"

Zelena stared up at the Dark One, letting the tears fall down her face. She was pregnant, and was going to give birth. She was going to have a second chance at being a mother, a second chance at a new life. But, unexpectedly, she wanted to go back. She wanted to get back the chance that she had given up. She wanted Gerda.

"Yes." She let out, choking up. Emma let go of her chin, and Zelena let her head droop forward as she cried. "Please. I want her back. Help me." She begged, looking at Emma's boots. She saw her tears fall onto the leather surface.

Above her, Emma smiled. "Then let's get started."


	16. Tested

Chapter Sixteen: Tested

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

"Y-you're Sn-snow Wh-hite." Gerda stammered, trying to rise so she could bow. Instead, she found Snow White holding her knife against Gerda's throat. She gulped loudly and looked at the princess.

"Yes, I am. And you are my prisoner. Therefore, you are going to help me." Snow White stated, grabbing the collar of Gerda's shirt and lifting the girl to her feet. Gerda stood up, brushing off the dirt from her cloak.

"What is that?" Gerda looked at Snow White, who was pointing at Gerda's chest. Gerda looked down, and saw that the blue pendant had come out from under Gerda's shirt, shining brightly. Before Gerda could say anything, Snow White held out her knife, pointing it at Gerda's heart.

"Listen up. You will hand over that necklace. Hand it over, and no one gets hurt." Snow White commanded, holding out her hand expectantly.

Gerda gulped. _Now what do I do?_ Gerda needed the necklace, and she needed to see Rumpelstiltskin. But not wanting to get Snow White mad, Gerda sighed, and took the chain off her neck. She handed the pendant over to Snow White. The moment the necklace touched Snow's hand, however, it turned a dark purple, and then went white. It now looked like a diamond.

"What just happened?" Snow asked, fearful. She dropped the necklace to the forest floor, and it went back to the same dark blue colour it was when Gerda first found it in her father's room.

"It's a magic pendant, your majesty." Gerda explained, stooping to the forest floor to pick it up. The moment Gerda touched it, the pendant lit up, and turned back to the light shade of blue it always was when it was with Gerda. She looped it around her neck, where it hung quietly.

Snow White was silent for a moment, merely staring at Gerda. "So you are the one she wants." Snow realized, lowering her knife. "You're the one with the magic that poses a threat to the Queen."

Gerda gulped, and not knowing what else to do, shrugged. "I guess."

Snow White considered this, and without hesitation, threw some dust onto the ground. It clouded around Gerda, getting into her mouth and nose. Gerda coughed and gagged, not able to see around the cloud of smoke.

"What's happening? What did you do?" She cried, tears falling down her face. Whatever was in the cloud stung Gerda's eyes. Gerda tried to move forward, but felt her feet tied together. She tried to stand still, but it was too late. Gerda fell to the ground in a heap.

The smoke disappeared, and Gerda saw a rope binding her feet together. Snow White came forward and bound Gerda's hands together as well. She then stood over the girl, and took Gerda's sword, pointing it at her face.

"Like I said, you're my prisoner, and you will help me."

* * *

Robin sat in his cell, patting the cut on his head with an old cloth. He had just gone through a beating courtesy of the Queen's guards, who apparently missed beating on his older brother, Michael. As Robin shifted into a more comfortable position, he couldn't help but recall the moment he thought his brother was dead.

The Queen herself had come into the dungeons to check on the situation, and confirmed that the dead man was not Michael, but a knight that she had killed. She had turned to the two guards on duty, angry. "How could you let him die?" The Evil Queen demanded, raising her hand to kill one of the guards. The guards slunk back in fear, until the Evil Queen remembered something.

"How did the knight's body get down here?" She asked her guards, lowering her hand. The guards sighed with relief, exhaling loudly. "We're not sure, your majesty. He was down here when we got here for our shift a day or two ago. The guards before that must have put him there."

The Evil Queen grimaced. "And where are those guards?"

"Gone." The other guard answered. "We haven't seen them in a few days. Must have put two and two together and panicked."

The Evil Queen sighed angrily. "Cowards. You two, get someone else to take over your positions. Go out into the forest and find these cowardly guards. Bring them back here, dead or alive. I want to make an example of them." The guards bowed and headed out.

The Evil Queen clucked her tongue, and turned to her remaining prisoner. "Now." The Evil Queen stated, pressing her fingertips together. Robin gulped.

"You will tell me where Gerda is, and how you came across the girl." The Evil Queen demanded, lifting her hand. Slowly, Robin felt himself leave the ground. "Ah!"

"Oh, this will get much worse if you fail to cooperate." The Evil Queen confirmed, smiling wickedly. "And what does the girl matter to you? She is not family, she does not belong…" The Evil Queen paused, looking at Robin, considering something. "Or does she somehow relate to you?" She let her hand drop, causing Robin to drop as well.

As Robin rubbed his back, the Evil Queen entered his cell, and grabbed his face in her hand. "What makes the girl so important to you?" She demanded, bringing her other hand to Robin's chest.

"Why do you care for her?" When Robin failed to answer, the Evil Queen gave him a wicked grin, and plunged her hand into his chest. Robin cried out, as the Queen pulled out his heart, which was beating rapidly and glowing red.

"Now may the cooperation begin." The Evil Queen laughed, squeezing the heart slightly. Robin fell forward, crying out.

"This can all end when you answer my questions!" The Evil Queen stated, looking down at her prisoner. "Why do you care so much about the girl?"

Robin struggled against the pain, but couldn't bear it any longer, and sighed, defeated. "Because….she's…my family." He breathed out, feeling tears fall down his face. "She's my….niece…my brother…Michael…"

The Evil Queen moved back, surprised. She certainly wasn't expecting this. Unhappily, she shoved Robin's heart back into his chest, and tilted her head. "You and Michael are brothers? And Gerda is your…" The Evil Queen put two and two together, and smiled wickedly.

"Niece." She stated, with an evil ring of finality. She pressed her fingers together, and exited the cell, locking it behind her. Without bothering to look back, the Evil Queen headed towards the door leading out of the room, but not before stopping.

"You may be of use to me, peasant thief. Now that I have you as bait, let us see if we can lure the mouse out from her hiding."

* * *

Snow White had cut the ropes that bound Gerda's feet together, barely missing Gerda's foot as she sliced through the ropes. She then hauled Gerda to her feet, and taking another long piece of rope, tied it to the knot in the rope that bound Gerda's hands together, creating a leash.

"Like I'll let you walk alone." Snow White spat, taking Gerda's pendant and putting it around her own neck. "So you won't cause any trouble." Snow White explained, as she began pulling Gerda through the forest.

As Gerda stumbled behind the princess, she had to admit, she never thought she would meet the princess like this. Then again, Gerda never thought that she would be one of the Queen's most wanted criminals in all the land of the Enchanted Forest, but things happened.

She just, didn't ever expect Snow White to be like…this. Rude and overbearing, capturing teenagers in nets, forcing them to follow her.

Sure, Gerda could have broken through the ropes with her magic, but something was telling her that that would be a bad idea. If Snow White ever did become Queen, Gerda did not want to be on her bad side. So, Gerda held her tongue, as well as her magic, and slowly shuffled behind Snow White.

After about two hours of walking, Snow stated that she wanted to take a break, and tied Gerda's rope to a tree. "I'm going to go look for food." She stated, pulling out a bow and holding it in front of her. "Stay here, and don't cause any trouble." Gerda nodded, and watched the princess walk away.

Once Snow White was no longer in sight, Gerda began to work at the ropes. She imagined magic pulsing through her hands, into the ropes she held, and slowly she felt the ropes loosen away from her skin.

After a minute or so, the ropes had fallen to the ground, and Gerda rubbed her sore wrists. After those two hours of walking, Gerda couldn't take it anymore. Snow White had taken every chance she could to say something rude to Gerda, and then kept pulling on her ropes in hard jerks, causing Gerda to fall over.

Gerda didn't care if she was going to be the future Queen, she wasn't going to be her pet anymore.

Gerda looked around where she was, and spotted her sword, lying only a few feet away. Snow White had put it there on purpose, to mock Gerda, because she couldn't reach it. Gerda smirked. _Won't she be surprised._

Picking up her father's sword, Gerda headed off in the opposite direction, travelling quickly to make up for lost time. Rumpelstiltskin's manor was hopefully not too far from where she was led by Snow White.

But as Gerda walked, she became lost. _Where did Snow White lead me?_

Suddenly, a cry rang out in the woods, startling Gerda. But not a cry of pain. A cry of anger. From where Gerda had escaped. Snow knew Gerda was gone.

"Uh-oh." Gerda gulped. She paused for a moment, then took off sprinting in a random direction, talking silently in her head. "Dark One, if you can hear me, let my path be straight to your mansion!" She cried out silently, breathing hard. Hopefully, Rumpelstiltskin would hear her.

* * *

After what felt like forever, Gerda had stopped running, in order to catch her breath. Panting, she looked around, trying to recognize the patch of forest she was currently in. She couldn't recognize a thing.

"How am I ever going to find the mansion now?" Gerda groaned, falling to the ground. She pulled out her bottle of water from her bag, and drank thirstily. At least she had escaped Snow White.

"Found you." Gerda spoke too soon.

Standing up, Gerda dropped her water bottle into her bag and drew out her sword, facing off against the princess. Snow White didn't look surprised.

"How did you find me?" Gerda questioned, holding out her sword defensively. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Snow White merely snickered, patting a nearby tree trunk. "I've been hiding in this forest for months." Snow stated, snickering. "Whereas you have for only a little while." Sighing, she removed her hand from the tree. "Now, we are going back to the village." The princess started to head away. Gerda gulped loudly.

"No." Snow White turned, angry. "Did you just say no?" She demanded. She pointed at her chest. "To me?" Gerda watched as Snow drew for her own sword. There certainly would be a fight, and Gerda needed to win.

Drawing in her courage, Gerda breathed in heavily. "Yes, I said no. I have to get to Rumpelstiltskin, in order to save my father and a friend. And I don't care who tries to get in my way, whether the Evil Queen or a princess who has obviously forgotten her manners. I will take down anyone and anything that tries to stop me, so don't come back here and threaten me, because I warn you, I have magic that you can only imagine."

Gerda sheathed her sword back into place and brought out her hand, which glowed with magic. "Would you like me to show you?"

Gerda breathed heavily. No one else could see it, but Gerda was shaking from head to toe. Her speech may have left Snow White quite surprised, but Gerda was just trying to convince herself what had to be done. She needed to save her father and Robin Hood, and she couldn't let anyone stop her. Even the future queen of the land.

So Gerda waited for the princess to respond. Snow White stood away from her, gawking. She obviously wasn't expecting Gerda to react like that, since Gerda hadn't even resisted capture before. But low and behold, the teenager had stood up against her, and now, she needed to respond.

Snow White smiled at Gerda, and put away her sword. "I knew you could do it." She stated calmly.

Gerda felt….confused. She was no longer trembling, but now merely numb as she tried to process what Snow White had just said. "You knew I could what?" She still hadn't put down her hand, but all the magical glow had disappeared. The change of emotion changed her magic as well.

Snow laughed a little, ad sat down, gesturing for Gerda to do the same. Still on the defense however, Gerda did sit down, but placed her sword on her lap.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you." Snow started. 'Months ago, I heard of an attack in a village north of the palace. Your village, to be exact. I heard that someone had stood against the Queen, someone with magic flowing through them. It was you, wasn't it?"

Gerda nodded, and Snow continued. "So, I desperately wanted to find who had done this, so I could work alongside them to bring hope to our kingdom. A few months had passed, and I ran into…somone. He goes by the name Rumpelstiltskin."

Gerda gasped. "I was on my way to find him when you caught me." Snow giggled. "Yes, and I am sorry about that. But you see, the Dark One told me that I would run into you, but that I needed to bring you to his manor. I agreed immediately, but he then told me that you needed to be…tested."

Gerda mulled over what Snow White had said. "Tested? Is that why you were so mean?" Gerda asked.

Snow White looked down, ashamed. "Yes, and I am sorry about how I have treated you. But I had to know if you were strong enough to stand up to me. To stand up to the Queen."

"I am strong enough." Gerda stated, standing. "I have fought her before, and I will fight again."

Snow White nodded, and stood up as well. "Well then, now that that is settled, shall we head to the manor?"

Gerda nodded, and followed the future queen. But as they walked, all Gerda could think about was this: _What else was Rumpelstiltskin testing me for?_


	17. Finding Out the Hard Way

Chapter Seventeen: Finding Out the Hard Way

 _In StoryBrooke_

"Lunge left! That's right, now pivot back on your foot, sticking your arm out in defense. Perfect!" Captain Hook beamed at his student, who was covered in sweat and red as a beet.

But Gerda had been progressing well, learning defensive moves in sword training, and even surprising the Captain with her own improvised defenses in the middle of a duel. All in all, the pair worked well together, and Hook was glad that Henry recommended that he teach the young girl.

Gerda performed the motion one last time, before tipping the point of her sword to the planks of the Jolly Roger, which was the indication that meant that Gerda needed a break. Captain Hook obliged, and grabbed her a water bottle.

"You've improved, Gerda." Captain Hook admitted, taking a swig of his rum. "I'm impressed."

Gerda nodded her thanks as she drank her water thirstily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when she was done. "Well, I have a pretty good teacher." Gerda looked down at her wrist, checking the time.

"Oh man, I'm late again." She handed her sword to Captain Hook, and grabbed her backpack. "Sorry Killian, but I have to go. I promised Aunt Regina that I would walk Henry home from the hospital."

"I'll go with you. Can never be too careful." Captain Hook stated, putting away his rum. But as he followed Gerda off the boat and onto dry land, he couldn't help but hear something. A voice, calling out to him. A voice he knew well. "Killian." It cooed, grabbing his attention. Captain Hook stopped, looking around.

"Is everything alright, Killian?" Looking ahead, Captain Hook saw Gerda staring at him, curious. Her head was cocked to the side, examining her teacher. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

 _Heard one, is more like it._ "Oh, I'm fine. Why don't you go on ahead, and wait for me at the hospital? I'll catch up with you."

"Oh, okay." Gerda answered. She turned around and headed off into town. Captain Hook watched her go, having second thoughts. "I should probably go with her." He decided, but just as he was about to follow Gerda, he heard the voice again. "Killian, come here."

The voice was coming from the Jolly Roger. Captain Hook drew out his sword, and cautiously boarded the vessel, curious. How had someone gotten onto his ship without him or Gerda noticing? Praying that it wasn't a trap, Killian entered the Captain's quarters, his sword held out defensively.

"Who's there?" He called out. He turned all around the room, seeing no one.

"Hello Killian." Captain Hook turned around, seeing her by the door. His heart dropped.

She was dressed so differently, wearing all black instead of her red leather jacket that she so loved. Her lips were a piercing red, her skin white as snow. Her hair looked a different colour as well, and it was tied back in a tight ponytail.

"Emma." Captain Hook breathed, his sword tipping downward. The Dark One smiled, and came closer, stroking the Captain's face. "We need to talk."

* * *

Mr. Gold had decided to not return to Belle yet, and knew he had good reasons not to. This was one of those reasons. The Dark One had once again penetrated his mind, yet again demanding his assistance. And how could Mr. Gold refuse? Easy. He couldn't. That was the reason Emma asked for his help. He was too weak to resist.

If Emma had asked anyone else for help, there would be resistance. Why? Because everyone else in the town was much stronger than Mr. Gold. His past as a former Dark One had stripped him of the will to resist, especially when an evil scheme was unfolding. Even now, though he was no longer the Dark One, Mr. Gold had trouble in resisting what Emma demanded of him. He was her slave, and he didn't know if there would ever be an escape.

But until there was an escape, Mr. Gold had to do what he was told. So that is how Mr. Gold found himself standing on the Jolly Roger, awaiting a signal from his master.

He pressed his hands together and breathed into them, hoping to warm them up as he waited, silently hoping that this would be the last thing Emma would ask of him. But knowing Emma, there was certainly more to come. Mr. Gold would just have to patiently wait it out.

* * *

As Mr. Gold awaited Emma's next order on the poop deck, Emma and Killian were below in the Captain's Quarters. Emma stared at her true love, her eyes burning into his soul. "Have you missed me, Killian?" She questioned, planting a light kiss on the Captain's cheek. "It has been a while."

"Indeed." Captain Hook breathed. He drew in closer to the Dark One, but as if he was shocked by electricity, he immediately moved away. "Why are you here, Dark One?" He commanded, drawing out his sword. Captain Hook may have been a lover, but he was also a fighter, and he certainly wasn't ready to let his guard down.

"Killian, you need to learn to relax." Emma cooed, perching herself on a nearby table. "I am your true love, after all."

But Killian shook his head. "No, you're not. Emma is. The real Emma."

"This is the real me!" Emma stated angrily, pointing at her chest. "This is who I am now, and this is who I will be forever."

* * *

Mr. Gold heard Emma cry out from below, and had a pain rush into his temple. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out, listening to Emma inside his head. _Go now_.

Mr. Gold nodded, and the pain subsided. Rubbing his head, Mr. Gold silently walked across the poop deck to the door leading to the Captain's Quarters, knocking on it lightly, but firmly enough so that someone could hear him.

"What was that?" Captain Hook questioned, looking at his once true love. "Is this one of your tricks?"

Emma held up her hands, showing that she held nothing. "Perhaps you have visitors." Captain Hook merely grunted, and headed for the door.

But Emma stood in his way. "Look into my eyes, Killian. That love I had for you is still there. All you need to do is accept who I am, and we can be together."

Captain Hook stopped, and obeyed Emma, staring into his eyes. But there was no hope for love in his eyes. Only anger. "If I accept who you are, then I accept the evil that you are. Which means I have to accept the fact that you are after a young girl, a girl who I want to keep safe."

Emma reached out her hand to touch Killian's chest, but Killian grabbed her hand. "I will never let you hurt Gerda. Never."

He pushed her hand away and headed for the door leading onto the poop deck. He saw Mr. Gold, and sighed. "What are you doing here on my ship?" He questioned.

Mr. Gold sighed. "Sorry deary, but this had to be done." Before Killian could ask what had to be done, he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, and fell down onto the deck, knocked unconscious.

Emma walked up the steps behind the Captain, holding a sword in her hands. Gerda's sword. "It's too bad you wouldn't let me hurt her, Killian." Emma snickered, and with a swish of her hand, the Dark One and Mr. Gold disappeared.

* * *

Mary Margaret say beside Regina at the kitchen table, holding a mug of coffee in her hands. She took small, scalding sips, keeping her eyes focused on the phone sitting in front of her, as she waited for a call from David.

A call that they had found Zelena, or that Mr. Gold was back with Belle, or even that Emma was no longer evil. She just wanted a call.

"What was I thinking, leaving her alone in the hospital like that, while Emma was in the town?" Regina cursed herself, shaking in anger. The mug of coffee in her hand was glowing to the pulse of her magic, the coffee bubbling inside the mug uncontrollably. Mary Margaret pointed this out to her step-mother, and Regina let go of the mug, sighing.

"It should have been me." Regina admitted, cupping her face into her hand. Mary Margaret looked at her, confused. "What should have been you?"

Regina looked at her, and Mary Margaret saw a tear fall down the mayor's face. "Emma shouldn't have taken on the darkness. I should have been the one who took it in. I was once the Evil Queen." A moment passed, and Regina started to sob.

"Oh, Regina." Mary Margaret put down her mug and folded Regina into her arms, comforting her. "Emma knew what she was doing, and she wanted to save you." Mary Margaret rubbed Regina's arms consolingly.

"But now look at what's happened!" Regina exclaimed. "Your daughter is the Dark One, capable of horrible things! She hurts others, kidnapped Zelena, and she might kill-" Another rack of sobs absorbed Regina's chest, causing her breathing to go unsteady. It took a moment for her to control her breathing, and when she did, she completed her thought. "She might kill Gerda."

Regina expected Mary Margaret to calm her down in some way, to say something sweet. But instead, she turned Regina around to face her, her eyes stern.

"Now look. I know you feel bad about what happened to Emma, but we are going to fix it. Right now, you need to worry about your niece, and do whatever you can to help her. We don't know what Emma wants, but we do know this: we are not going to let her hurt Gerda. Understood?"

Regina merely stared at her step-daughter, taking in everything she said. True, no one knew what Emma really wanted, and Regina felt horrible about what happened to the Saviour. But Mary Margaret was right, Regina couldn't let Emma get to her. And she couldn't let Emma get to Gerda.

Regina nodded, and wiped her face. "You're right. We need to protect Gerda. And Henry." She added. Regina was wondering if and when Emma might come after Henry, and had sort of let her guard down ever since Zelena went missing.

Regina stood up, and looked to Mary Margaret, her tears gone. "Come on." She stated, her confidence back. "Let's go look for Zelena."

* * *

Belle nervously glanced down at Henry's journal, unsure of what she should do next. Should she look in it once more, just to be sure? Or should she go and confront Henry? Maybe she should talk to Regina first, since she was Henry's mother.

Belle fidgeted on her stool. She sighed. "I have to be sure." She turned the thick pages of the heavy leather book one last time, skimming the dark ink on the pages. She was concentrating so hard, she didn't even hear the front door open.

"Hello Belle."

Belle looked up and was about to say hello, but gasped instead. Zelena stood before her, wearing a nice dark green hat and matching fall jacket, which reached down to her knees. She wore high heeled boots, and was no longer in the outfit the hospital provided, one which Belle had worn for a very long time.

Belle moved back instinctively, putting as much distance between her and the witch as possible.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, slowly inching her way towards the phone. "How did you get out?"

Zelena laughed wickedly. "Well you see dear, I had a bit of assistance. A new friend came and…gave me a second chance." It didn't take a genius to figure out who Zelena was talking about. "Emma." Belle practically spat.

Emma, who was once a good friend. Emma, who had saved Belle and the rest of the town from a curse. Emma, who was now wanting to destroy the town, and was now the Dark One. And Emma, the one who had freed Zelena.

As Belle moved closer to the phone, she looked down to Zelena's wrist, hoping that the bracelet that blocked magic was on the witch's wrist. It wasn't.

Zelena caught Belle's eye, and smiled, lifting up her wrist. "Oh, are you looking for the cuff? Oh yes, Emma took it off for me. Part of our deal, you see." Zelena sighed, and turned her hand over, her palm facing the ceiling. "Now, I'm afraid I can't have you calling for some heroes."

Fire lit up in Zelena's hand, and she shot it at the phone, which burst into flames. Belle ducked, and sprinted for the door. But she wasn't fast enough. Zelena laughed wickedly and blew into her hand, which let out a magical powder. Belle didn't feel it coming, and hit the ground hard, unconscious.

Zelena looked down at her, and sighed.

"What has to be done has to be done." She then walked over to Belle, and pulled out a vial of green liquid. "Enjoy being back in prison."


	18. A Familiar Story and A Familiar Face

Chapter Eighteen: A Familiar Story and A Familiar Face

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

As Gerda trailed behind Snow White through the forest as they headed to Rumpelstiltskin's mansion, Gerda recapped what Snow White had explained to her.

 _She was being mean and rude because she was basically testing me to see if I could take on the Evil Queen. She dragged me away from my original destination to see if I was strong enough to tell her no. But telling the Queen 'no' isn't going to be enough to stop her, so why should it be enough for Snow White?_

Basically reading Gerda's mind, Snow White paused, and started to answer her question. "No was enough for me to stop hurting you, Gerda. But it won't be enough for the Evil Queen. Do you know why it was enough for me though?"

Gerda shook her head. "It was enough for me because I could see the hurt in your eyes. I could see the pain I had inflicted, and could see that I had tested you to your breaking point. You were ready to use your magic on me, were you not?" Snow White questioned, looking Gerda in the eye.

Gerda looked at the ground sheepishly, kicking at the dirt with the tip of her boot. "Well, I wouldn't say I was going to use it…"

"But you were ready to defend yourself in order to complete your task." Snow White stated, turning around and walking again. Gerda followed. "And that was enough for me to realize that you were ready. However, as we both know, merely telling the Queen 'no' will not stop her. And why is that, do you think?"

Snow White stopped talking, and Gerda realized that Snow White was actually asking her to answer. "Oh! Well, um…" Gerda needed a moment to think.

Snow White was right, telling the Queen 'no' will basically do nothing, which Gerda already knew. No, the Evil Queen lived to be, well, evil. She enjoyed the suffering that her inflictions caused.

"She wouldn't stop because she is evil, and she enjoys the pain." Gerda felt her hands turn into fists. She hated the Evil Queen for that. The Evil Queen enjoyed pain, and had now caused even more pain to come into Gerda's life by taking away Robin Hood, a man who apparently knew her father from many years before.

"The Evil Queen enjoys watching me suffer. Because she despises me for what I can do."

Snow White turned around back to Gerda, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

The Merry Men followed behind Michael and Roland, who insisted on holding Michael's hand, down the slope leading into a valley inside the forest. Michael wiped his head with his free hand, looking around. Sadly, he still didn't recognize where they were. It certainly didn't look like any part of the Enchanted Forest Michael knew.

"Do you men recognize where we are?" Michael asked, looking back at the group. All of them shook their heads, sighing. "Afraid not, Michael. If we have been here, it hasn't been for quite some time."

Michael sighed, and kept walking. Roland hurried to catch up, looking up at Michael. "You know, my middle name is Michael." He stated, hoping to perk Michael's interest.

Michael was in no mood to chat, but being in the presence of someone so much like Gerda gave him the urge to speak. "Really? Well, my middle name is Roland, after my father."  
Roland giggled, squeezing Michael's hand lightly. "Well, my daddy named me after his father, and his brother." This caused Michael to stop. He stooped down to Roland's level, so he was looking the young boy in the eye.

"What did you say?" He questioned. The Merry Men had stopped as well, curious. Little John, however, was looking around the patch of forest they were in, rubbing his head.

"You know, come to think of it, this forest does look familiar." He stated, turning around in circles to get a better view.

Michael ignored him, keeping his eyes locked on Roland. "What did you say, Roland?" He questioned again. Roland wasn't looking back at Michael. He was picking at his cuticles, noticing the dirt in his fingernails.

"I was named after my daddy's dad," Roland said nonchalantly, sticking his finger in his mouth. He pulled it out to finish his sentence. "and my daddy's brother."

Roland had the attention of the whole group now, while Little John began to worriedly look around, now becoming more aware of his surroundings. "Uh, men, I don't think we're in the Enchanted Forest anymore."

Nobody was listening, as the Merry Men were more focused on the conversation going on between Michael and Roland. "What happened to his father and brother, Roland?" Michael questioned, surprising the men with such a serious question.

This time, Roland did look up at Michael, knowing that what he was talking about was quite serious. "They were swept away in a tornado, taken somewhere else. My daddy doesn't think they survived."

That's when Michael noticed the necklace around Roland's neck. It had two beads on it, a red one and a blue one. It was similar to the necklace that Michael and Gerda wore around their necks.

"Is everything alright, Michael?" Friar Tuck asked, placing his hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael nodded, swallowing back the truth. "I'm fine." But he wasn't. Something about Roland's story and his past matched up, causing Michael to question the past twenty years of his life.

Was there a chance, that his and Roland's stories were connected somehow?

"Men, we have a problem!" Little John bellowed, drawing out his sword. This time, all the men listened, drawing out their weapons. Michael rose from the ground, his knees painfully cringing. "What is it, Little John?" He asked, pulling out his long knife.

Roland hid behind Michael's leg, the way he would hide behind his father's in times of danger.

"We've got company!" Little John yelled, as the sound of hooves against the ground thundered down the forest path. A carriage could be heard rattling behind the horses, with the sound of heavy voices carrying through the trees.

"It's the Queen!" Michael cried, instinctively moving back. But Little John looked at him, shaking his head. "It isn't, Michael. We are no longer in the Enchanted Forest." He explained. "We're in Sherwood Forest, and those are Prince John's men."

* * *

After a few more hours of walking, Gerda and Snow White came to a halt. "There it is." Gerda stated, taking the lead.

Out of her and Snow White, she was the only one who had ever been inside Rumpelstiltskin's mansion. Actually, out of many people who lived in the Enchanted Forest, Gerda was one of the few who had gone into the manor and came back out alive. Men try not to cross paths with the Dark One if they can avoid it.

But as Gerda walked to the front gate, she remembered the day she met the Dark One. Working with him could not be avoided, as her father had made a deal with him years earlier, regarding Gerda's magic.

Now she found herself back in the Dark One's debt, knowing she'd need his help in defeating the Evil Queen once again and saving her father, as well as Robin Hood. She also knew that the Dark One would only help her if a deal was involved. Because according to him, all magic came with a price.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Gerda?" Snow White asked. Gerda turned around to look at the princess, and noticed that she was shaking. Snow White was actually scared. Gerda never believed that she would be braver than the future Queen of the forest.

Then again, Gerda never thought she would actually meet the future Queen of the forest, but unexpected things kept on happening, so Gerda just decided not to question anything.

And she certainly wasn't going to question working with the Dark One. "I know it's a risk, but it's the only plan I've got. Do you have any ideas?" Gerda questioned.

When Snow White failed to answer, Gerda turned around, and faced the large front gate that towered in front of the large mansion. Although now that Gerda had a better look at it from the outside, she would call Rumpelstiltskin's home a castle.

Looking around the gate, Gerda saw a small button, and seeing nothing else that could help, pressed it.

The moment after she pressed it, a small orb of purple light came out of the button, emitting the voice of the Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin's voice bellowed out of the orb, causing Gerda and Snow White to cover their ears.

"Would Gerda and Snow White please step forward and close their eyes!" The voice commanded. Gerda uncovered her ears, and looked to the princess. "What do we have to lose?" She asked, obeying the voice. Muttering under her breath, Snow White obeyed as well. Nothing happened.

"What now?" Both women yelled out, questioning the small orb. The small orb heard them, and started changing colours. First to green, then red, then yellow, and finally turning blue, matching the colour of Gerda's pendant. Then the orb started to grow, becoming large enough to swallow a human.

Or two, because the orb drew out over the women, and encased them inside. Then it disappeared on the spot, leaving the space in front of the gate where the two women were standing empty.

* * *

While the carriage was still far enough, Michael turned to Friar Tuck. "Hurry, take the boy deep into the forest, and don't leave him alone!" Michael commanding, grabbing Roland and placing him in the man's arms. Roland clawed for Michael, not wanting to leave him, but Friar Tuck merely nodded, and took off running in the opposite direction.

It was too late for anyone else to run, as the carriage came into view, as well as the men on the horses. The surrounded themselves around the Merry Men and Michael, who had huddled together with their backs pressed against each other.

Their swords were held out defensively, as well as other weapons. They were prepared to fight.

"Lay down your weapons men, you are far outnumbered." A voice stated from inside the carriage. The door opened, and the man to whom the voice belonged to appeared, stepping down onto the ground. Michael tensed. The Sheriff of Nottingham faced the group of men, smiling smugly.

"Ah, so here we find ourselves yet again in the presence of the Merry Men, lads!" The Sheriff called out, pointing. He tilted his head to the side. "But where is your leader, and that girl, the one who can do magic?"

Michael couldn't stop himself. "What do you want with her?" He spat. He could hear the other men sigh. Michael should have stayed quiet. The Sheriff of Nottingham came forward, and took Michael's face into his hand. "And who might you be?" He questioned. Michael remained silent.

But it didn't matter, for the Sheriff of Nottingham recognized him. "Ah, you are her father. I can tell by your face, which is similar to her." He chuckled to himself, then slapped Michael across the cheek, knocking Michael to the ground.

"My prince is after your daughter, for treason against him. She stole from a royal carriage, and threatened knights with magic. She is to be captured and held in trial in front of Prince John." The Sheriff of Nottingham kicked at Michael's side, sending pain up his spine.

"We might not have the girl, but Prince John will most certainly be happy to have her father in his custody. That will draw the rat out." The Sheriff grabbed Michael by the hair, forcing Michael to face him. "Consider yourself arrested."


	19. The Truth Hurts

Chapter Nineteen: The Truth Hurts

 _In StoryBrooke_

"Why are we doing this again?" Mr. Gold questioned, following Emma through the large forest that surrounded the town. Emma held Gerda's sword aloft, and sighed. "You should be able to figure it out, you're smarter than this." She muttered, looking down at the sword.

"Yes, I realize we have stolen Gerda's sword, but why would we need it? A tracking spell would do us no good, we already know where the girl is." Mr. Gold explained. "And it's not as if you can capture her anyway. She is well protected by the people of the town, including your son."

Emma stopped, causing Mr. Gold to halt. "Don't patronize me, Gold. I'm not using a tracking spell to look for Gerda." Emma stated. Emma reached into her pocket, and pulled out the Blue Fairy's wand.

She waved the wand over the sword, which started to glow. Emma let go of the sword, and it hung in the air, levitating. It then spun in a new direction, and headed west. "I'm using a tracking spell to look for something that belonged to her."

Emma followed after the sword, leaving Mr. Gold no other choice but to follow her. "And what about Zelena, hmm? What is her role in all of this?" Mr. Gold questioned. Emma hit him so quickly and abruptly he didn't see it coming, and fell to the ground in a heap.

"What her role in this plan is does not concern you." Emma warned. "You follow through on your part, and leave the rest to me." Emma spat. She turned around and kept on following the sword, not bothering to help Mr. Gold up.

* * *

"There's still no sign of her." Robin Hood stated, sitting down in Granny's Diner. The search parties had agreed to meet in the Diner to converse about any news, regarding if they had found any of the following people: Mr. Gold, Emma, who everyone assumed was behind the disappearance of Mr. Gold, Mother Superior, and Zelena.

"And there's no sign of the old Dark One either, that's for sure." Leroy muttered, scarfing down his lunch. Granny rolled her eyes and poured out coffee for the men who had been searching throughout the night. Regina and Mary Margaret entered the diner, opening the front doors and letting a cool breeze through the room.

"Any luck?" Regina asked Robin, who shook his head. Regina sighed, sitting down on a stool at the counter. Mary Margaret felt her phone vibrate, and took it out of her pocket, answering a call. Regina took a sip of coffee from the mug Granny placed in front of her.

"Where could she be? Where could they all be?" She questioned. Robin Hood put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "We'll find them. We can't lose hope, not now."

Regina nodded. "I know. I'm just worried, that's all. With Emma and Zelena on the loose, Henry and Gerda are in danger. Who knows what Zelena might do to her?" Regina leaned her head on Robin's shoulder.

"You know, I don't think Zelena would hurt her." Robin stated, perking Regina's interest. "She seemed to show actual concern for Gerda's well-being." Regina snickered, but Robin persisted.

"I mean it! Zelena was openly worried about Gerda, and didn't Henry tell you that Zelena was waiting in his room in order to see if she could talk to Gerda? I don't think she plans to do any harm to the girl."

"But Robin, she already has." Regina stated. "She abandoned Gerda as an infant. Any other sort of communication could really effect Gerda."

Robin pondered this, and sighed. "Well, I won't let her near our niece." Regina smiled. "I know you won't."

"Okay Belle, we'll be right over." Regina and Robin turned around, looking at Mary Margaret. "That was Belle." She explained. "She found Zelena."

* * *

The sword glowed more intensely, and Emma covered her eyes. Mr. Gold was no longer with her. Emma had sent him away to keep an eye on a special someone. Someone who was going to wake up on the Jolly Roger very confused.

The sword suddenly pulsed with an intense light, and fell to the ground, shaking.

Emma looked down at the sword, which was glowing lightly as it shook. It glowed a blue magic. Emma smiled. She had found what she was looking for.

Snapping her fingers, a shovel appeared in Emma's hand. _Time to go to work._

Emma began to dig at the ground, bringing up dirt and shovelling out more. She dug for what felt like an hour, until she felt something hard. Stepping out of the hole she created, she threw the shovel to the ground, and levitated something out of the hole.

A dirt caked box lifted out into Emma's hands. It landed squarely on her palms, lighter then she expected. Smiling, Emma opened the box. What she wanted was tucked away safely inside. Emma had what she needed.

"Now onto phase two." Emma stated aloud. She snapped her fingers again, and disappeared on the spot.

* * *

Robin insisted on accompanying Regina and Mary Margaret, worried about what Zelena could do. But Regina knew that he needed to stay with Roland, and keep an eye on him.

Regina felt awful about the lack of attention Roland was receiving, what with the new baby arriving in a few months. And Robin has been fretting over Gerda, leaving Roland at the camp with the Merry Men in order to check in on his niece.

"You need to be with your son." Regina stated, sending Robin back to camp. Mary Margaret and Regina headed off to the Pawn Shop, where Belle stood behind the counter, waiting for them.

Zelena was bound and sat upright against the counter, struggling against her bonds. She had been gagged as well, which seemed a bit harsh to Mary Margaret, but not to Regina.

"She escaped. She deserves this." Regina flashed a smile at her sister. "How does that feel?" She questioned. Zelena looked scared, still struggling to remove the gag from her mouth.

"She tried to steal something from the safe." Belle explained, pointing to where the safe had been opened a crack. "My guess is that she was after something to give to Emma. I didn't know Zelena was working with her."

Regina nodded. "Right. Well, Mary Margaret can call David to come pick us up, and we'll take Zelena to the Sheriff's office." Belle nodded in agreement, but Mary Margaret was not happy with the idea. "Regina, shouldn't we take her back to the hospital?"

"She's pregnant, not sick!" Regina spat, surprising Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret didn't take it personally though. She knew Regina was going through a lot. She decided to ease back, and let Regina take control of the situation.

Mary Margaret turned to Belle. "Belle, maybe you could go and keep an eye on Gerda and Henry? Gerda is on her way to the hospital. Perhaps you could accompany them home?" Mary Margaret suggested.

Belle nodded, and grabbed her jacket. "I'm just going to grab a couple of Rumple's things." When the two women looked at her confused, Belle explained herself. "In case Emma tries to get into the shop while I'm gone."

Regina and Mary Margaret nodded. Belle headed out the door, while Regina and Mary Margaret waited inside, promising to lock up the shop when they were done.

* * *

Gerda walked through the front doors of the hospital, taking a visitor's pass from the front desk. She greeted the various staff members as she walked down the hallway, looking for Henry's new room. He was moved from the Emergency portion of the hospital to a regular room on the opposite side of the hospital.

Gerda finally found her cousin's room and smiled as she saw Henry lying down in his bed. He still looked quite unwell, but Dr. Whale had assured Gerda that he was able to go home. There was nothing else they could treat him for, anyway.

"Aunt Regina and Mary Margaret said that Belle found Zelena in the Pawn Shop. Gerda stated, tossing her bag onto the visitor's chair. "They're taking her down to the station now, and Belle's gonna come here and take us home."

Henry smiled, but looked at Gerda, worried. "How do you feel about this?" He asked cautiously. He certainly didn't want to upset his cousin, but he was curious as to how she felt. Gerda shrugged. "I kind of just wish she weren't around, you know? That would certainly make things easier."

Henry nodded in agreement. It would certainly make things easier for him if Emma weren't around, but he honestly couldn't admit that he would want that. He really just wanted his mom back. "Yeah, I hear you."

"Henry? Gerda? Are you guys in there?" A familiar voice rang through Henry's room, coming from Henry's window. "It's Killian!" Gerda stated, heading to the window. She poked her head out and saw Captain Hook standing on the pavement below, looking up at her.

"Thank God you're both safe! Listen, Gerda, Emma and the Dark One got onto my ship, and stole your sword!" The Captain exclaimed.

Gerda looked down, confused. "Why would Emma want my sword?" Gerda then paused, her face flushed. "Does she want something to do with me?" Captain Hook didn't answer. Gerda turned and faced Henry, angry.

"What does she want, Henry?" Gerda demanded. Henry sighed, looking at his bedsheets, guilty. "Gerda, I was told not to tell you…"

"Never mind that now!" Captain Hook bellowed. Gerda turned back and looked down at the Captain. "What do you want, Killian?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you and Henry, but I can't get inside! The front doors are locked." Gerda looked at Henry, worried. "Why would the doors be locked?" She didn't remember them being locked when she came through.

"It's her." Henry gasped, his face white. "It's Emma, it has to be. Gerda, we need to get out of here!"

"Why?" Gerda questioned, while Henry tried to rise to his feet, still unsteady. "What does she want?"

"She wants you!" Henry blurted out. "All this time, she's been after you! The reason Hook has been training you, the reason everybody has kept their eye on you, the reason I have been helping you! It's all because of Emma. Mom says…mom says that Emma has a plan, and somehow you're involved."

Henry stopped, waiting for Gerda's reaction. She clenched and unclenched her fists, looking at the ground. She didn't speak for several moments, and all the two teenagers could hear was Captain Hook struggling and cursing as he tried to open the front doors.

They then heard his phone go off. Someone was calling him. Captain Hook stopped with the doors and answered the phone.

"You lied to me, Henry." Gerda spat, looking her cousin in the eye. Her face showed anger, but what made Henry feel worse was her eyes. Her eyes showed disappointment. "You lied to me, and kept me in the dark. All of you did."

Henry gulped. "We didn't want you to do anything rash." Henry stated. But when he saw Gerda's reaction, he knew he had said the wrong thing. Gerda was now really angry. "Anything rash? Anything rash?! And what might I do that would be rash, if you would be so kind as to tell me something truthful for once!" Gerda stated angrily.

Her words stung Henry, and he reacted defensively. "Something rash, huh? Well, how about this? Maybe, oh, I don't know, going out and taking on Emma yourself!" Henry was mad now too, and wasn't thinking. "Maybe seeing if you could make a deal with the Dark One, to see if you could find your dad!"

Henry had gone too far. Gerda was staring at him now, her face clear of anger. Instead, it was replaced with hurt. Henry had hit a soft spot, had pushed Gerda too far. There was no going back now.

Henry realized what he had said, and his anger had ceased towards his cousin. He tried to take back what he said. "Gerda, I didn't mean…"

But it was too late. Gerda turned her back to him, and he saw her shoulders shake. She was crying, and he couldn't comfort her. Though he tried to, but the fight had drained him of his energy. He fell back onto the bed in a heap, glancing out the window.

 _Who is Killian talking to?_

* * *

Killian was, in fact, on the other side of the line from David's phone. David had promised to keep Killian updated on everything that was going on, and was currently filling him in on Zelena's capture. David told Killian to keep his eyes open for Belle, as she was coming to the hospital to help Henry and Gerda.

David hung up the phone and looked to his wife, who was sitting beside him on one of the spare desks. Zelena sat in a chair in front of them, Regina beside her in case anything went wrong and she had to stop her sister. At the moment, Regina didn't need to worry. Zelena was currently asleep, knocked out by one of her spells.

"And you're sure Belle told you this right?" David questioned Regina. Regina rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'm telling you, Belle said that Zelena had tried to break into Gold's safe to steal something. Belle assumed she was working for Emma."

"That seems like a good assumption, given the circumstances." Mary Margaret backed Regina up, earning a smile from her step-mother.

David nodded. "Right, well, why don't we wake up Sleeping Beauty and see what she has to say."

Regina sighed, and snapped her fingers. Zelena's eyes opened, and she looked around. "Where am I?" She questioned, and David couldn't help but notice that her voice sounded different. Lighter than usual.

"You're at the police station, Zelena." Mary Margaret answered. "And you are going to tell us how you escaped."

Zelena took in the three sitting around her, and smiled. "Oh, thank goodness you found me! I didn't know what she was going to do." Regina, Mary Margaret and David all looked at the witch, confused.

"What do you mean? Are you happy you were caught?" Mary Margaret questioned.

Zelena shook her head. "No! Mary Margaret, it's me, Belle!" A moment of silence passed before Regina and David burst out laughing. "You can't be serious." Regina said, wiping her eyes. "You honestly think we're that stupid?"

"No, it is me, I mean it! Zelena did something to me and took my place!" Zelena insisted. Regina and David continued laughing, but Mary Margaret looked at Zelena, concerned. This caught David's attention.

"Mary Margaret, you cannot honestly believe her." David stated, looking at his wife. "Zelena has tricked us before, and she will do it again!"

"I know that David, but something is definitely different." Mary Margaret admitted. Regina stopped laughing. "What do you mean?" She asked. Mary Margaret shrugged, and stood up, walking around Zelena. "I don't know. There's just something about her that doesn't seem like Zelena."

Now David was starting to have doubts. "What, do you think Zelena did do something to Belle?"

But Regina wasn't having it. "Oh come on, you two cannot be serious!" She stood up, and pointed an accusing finger at Zelena. "Zelena has been caught, and this isn't Belle. Belle is currently checking in on my family."

When David and Mary Margaret didn't look convinced, Regina sighed, rolling her eyes. "You want proof? Fine." Regina made David scoot over on the desk and sat down right across from Zelena, causing her to move back a bit.

"Alright, Belle." She stated skeptically. "If you really are Belle, then tell me this: on the night that Zelena went missing, you were about to tell me something about Henry. Something about his dreams."

Zelena paused, closing her eyes. Regina was about to claim victory when her eyes opened wide. "Yes, I was! I was going to tell you that Henry can look into the future!" She exclaimed.

Regina, about to brag in David's face, paused. "What?" She yelled. Zelena moved back a bit, and gulped.

"Regina, I was going to tell you that I had been looking through this book about dreams again and again, trying to match Henry's dreams to something. I was going to tell you that Henry was able to, somehow, look into the future through his dreams."

Regina felt her heart drop. "Only Belle would know that." Regina admitted. Mary Margaret clapped, hugging Zelena, who turned out to actually be Belle. "Oh Belle, are you alright?" While Mary Margaret helped Belle, David turned to Regina, who wasn't speaking. "Regina, what's wrong?"

Regina turned back to them. "Mary Margaret and I sent Belle to go check on Henry and Gerda. But if Belle is here…" David put two and two together. "Oh no…"

Regina nodded. "Henry and Gerda are with Zelena."

* * *

Henry and Gerda still weren't talking. Henry didn't know what to say, and Gerda probably wouldn't want to hear anything anyway. So the two remained silent, waiting for Belle to come and escort them home.

Meanwhile, Captain Hook was outside the hospital, waiting for David to call back. He saw Belle pull up in her car, and park outside the hospital. She got out of the car and headed for the doors, ignoring Hook completely.

"Oh Belle, the doors are locked." Killian tried to explain. But Belle looked at him, and smiled. Wickedly. She then looked back to the doors and waved her hands. The front doors opened. "Looks like they're open." She stated sweetly, proceeding inside. Killian didn't have time to worry about how Belle opened the doors. He raced inside and ran up to Henry's room.

"Henry, Gerda." He saw them on opposite sides of the room, not even looking at each other. Killian knew something was wrong. "What happened?" He asked, looking to Henry. Henry sighed, and glanced over at Gerda. "I said something I shouldn't have." He admitted. Gerda said nothing.

Before Killian could speak, his phone started to ring. He picked it up.

"David, what's wrong?" He asked. David sounded out of breath on the other line.

"Killian, where are you?" He asked worriedly. Captain Hook felt his heart beat quicken. "I'm at the hospital with the kids. Why?"

"Oh, thank goodness. He's with the kids." David spoke to someone else in the room. He returned his attention to his call with Killian. "Look, Killian, Zelena tricked us. It turns out she did something to Belle, and now they've switched places. We caught Belle, not Zelena."

 _That explains the doors._ Killian thought. "I just saw her. She came into the hospital with me, but not up to Henry's room."

David sounded panicked on the other end. "Killian, get Henry and Gerda out of there, and tell Dr. Whale and the hospital staff that Zelena is on the loose."

Killian nodded, and remembering that David wasn't in the room with him, answered back. "Got it. We'll get out of here."

Killian ended the call right as Dr. Whale came into the room. "Dr. Whale, we need your help!" Killian was about to warn him about Zelena, but remembered that Gerda was in the room.

Not wanting to worry her, he spoke about Belle instead, since Zelena had changed into Belle anyway. "Belle is here in the hospital, but she shouldn't be. You need to be on the lookout for her."

Henry and Gerda looked up at Killian curiously, while Dr. Whale laughed. "Killian, no one saw Belle come in. I saw you at the front desk, but that was it." Killian looked at Dr. Whale curiously. "But I came in with Belle. And the front doors were locked before I was able to get in."

"Killian, the doors have been open all day. Gerda got in with no trouble, and neither has anyone else gotten in without trouble." Before Killian could say anything else, Dr. Whale pulled out a syringe. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to take some of Henry's blood to make sure everything is okay."

Henry cringed. Gerda stepped in. "But I thought you said that nothing else could be done."

"Oh, well, that was before I realized that a blood sample is the right precaution to take." Dr. Whale said hastily. He went over to Henry and injected the needle. Henry cried out in pain. Gerda and Killian watched as the syringe filled up with blood. Too much.

Gerda saw Henry's face go deathly pale. "Stop, you'll hurt him!" She stated. Dr. Whale turned to her. "Oh Gerda, he'll be fine." Dr. Whale said. But it didn't sound like Dr. Whale. His voice had become, feminine. Killian noticed that too. "What's wrong with your-"

Suddenly, Dr. Whale burst into the room, panting. "I was hit with magic and knocked out!" He stated. He pointed at the Dr. Whale pulling the needle out of Henry, who was as white as a sheet. "That's not me!"

"Oh be quiet!" The Dr. Whale beside Henry waved his hand, sending the real Dr. Whale flying. He hit the wall hard, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Killian and Gerda stared in horror as the Dr. Whale beside Henry started to change. His hair grew longer and turned brown, his eyes changing as well. Different features began to form, and Dr. Whale had changed into Belle.

"Belle?" Killian questioned. She smiled wickedly, and waved her hand. Killian was pushed by an invisible force to the wall, hitting it hard. Magical vines appeared out of nowhere and tied him to the spot. He couldn't move.

"Easier to deal with you if you can't move." Belle cooed. She turned to Henry. "Pleasant dreams." She blew something onto his face, and Henry fell asleep. She stroked his face. "Don't touch him." Belle turned around, and looked at Gerda, who had backed up.

"Gerda! Why don't you and I have a little…chat." Belle suggested, sounding like herself. For the most part. There was something wicked behind her voice. Gerda shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with you." Gerda spat. She headed over to Killian. "Hang on Killian."

But Belle waved her hand, and laughed wickedly. Gerda was frozen to the spot. "I'm afraid you have no choice." Belle tilted her head to the side. She waved her hand again, and Gerda fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Gerda!" Captain Hook yelled, looking down at her. Gerda's hair had spread out behind her, her one hand under her head while her other hand was stretched out, as if about to defend herself. Belle chuckled to herself and stood over Gerda, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't touch her!" Killian begged, struggling against the vines. Belle looked up at him, and smiled. "Oh Killian, when will you ever learn to stay out of family affairs." Before Killian could question what she meant, Belle stretched out her arms, and started to change.

Her hair started to grow longer and turn red, her eyes becoming a piercing blue. She grew taller, and before long, Zelena was standing in front of Killian. She sighed happily, looking down at Gerda.

"I'm afraid we can't stay and chat. We have to go." Zelena stated. She gave Killian one last look. "Emma says hi, by the way." She then cackled wickedly and waved her hand. A puff of green smoke billowed out around her, causing Killian to close his eyes. When he opened them, Zelena and Gerda were gone.


	20. From One Kingdom to Another

Chapter Twenty: From One Kingdom to Another

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda opened her eyes, looking around. She had made it inside Rumpelstiltskin's mansion, alright. She could tell by the tapestries hanging on the walls, the fine carpets and many possessions the Dark One held on display.

The windows that took up one full side of the fine room were large and domineering, making Gerda suddenly feel very small. A roaring fire was blooming in the hearth as Gerda took in her surroundings, noticing a long table a few feet away. The Dark One was sitting in the farthest chair from where Gerda stood, merely staring at the girl.

"So, you've made it into my home in one piece." He noted, giggling in his creepy fashion. "It's a good thing you and Snow White stated who you were, or else I would have seen you as trespassers, and you wouldn't, well, have liked what fate that entitled you to." Rumpelstiltskin giggled again.

When Gerda heard Snow White's name mentioned, it reminded her that she wasn't alone only moments ago. But Snow White was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Snow White?" Gerda questioned, suddenly feeling the need to draw out her sword. "She was just with me."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, tapping his fingers together. "Oh Gerda, Gerda Gerda Gerda. You need to stop worrying about others and think more about yourself. Only then will you grow stronger."

Gerda rolled her eyes. "I don't want to grow any stronger." She scoffed, removing her hand from the sheath of her sword. "I want to know where Snow White is. We came here together, and we leave here together."

Again, Rumpelstiltskin sighed, and snapped his fingers. "Belle!" He hollered, surprising Gerda. "Bring me our guest, if you would!" Gerda could hear movement behind her, and instinctively drew out her sword, turning around.

She wasn't greeted by an onslaught of the Queen's knights, or the Evil Queen herself, but rather a young woman with long wavy brown hair and piercing eyes. She wore the dress of a maid, and was carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

"I'm afraid Snow White is still sleeping. Whatever magic she was swallowed up by clearly had a negative effect."

The woman, who was apparently named Belle, set down the tray in front of her master and looked at Gerda, who still hadn't put away her sword. "You must be Gerda!" She exclaimed, taking Gerda's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"I've heard so much about you! My, your adventures certainly have sparked my imagination, as you remind me so much of some of the characters I have read in different books. But when Rumpelstiltskin told me about your father being kidnapped again and you coming for help, I felt horrible-"

"Wait, how did you know about my dad?" Gerda interrupted. She looked past Belle and glared at Rumpelstiltskin. "How did you know I would be coming for help? Can you see the future or something?"

"Or something." Rumpelstiltskin stated, waving his hand, indicating that he didn't want to go into detail.

"Let's just say, I keep an eye on my, investments." He giggled again, and poured himself some tea. "Now, regarding what Belle has told us, Snow White is suffering from the magic that brought you into my home. Can cause quite a bit of trouble if someone is not used to magic."

Gerda gulped, putting away her sword. "But she will be alright, won't she? This isn't permanent, is it?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Of course not, deary! But like I said, you need to stop worrying about others and focus on the task at hand. Now, why don't you ask me about that necklace that is hanging around your neck?" Rumpelstiltskin clucked his tongue, pointing at Gerda's chest.

Gerda looked down, and sighed. _He can look into the future._ She pulled on the long silver chain, removing it from around her neck. She handed it over to Belle, who gave it a quick look before giving it to Rumpelstiltskin. "I think I have a book on magical items." Belle remembered, scurrying off to find it.

When she had left, Gerda gave Rumpelstiltskin a curious look, as if to say: _Where did you get her from?_

"Her kingdom was in trouble, and I offered my assistance for a price." Rumpelstiltskin explained nonchalantly. His attention was on the necklace Gerda had brought him.

He stared at it with greedy eyes, noticing every cut side of the gem, observing the piece from every angle. He did this for several moments, leaving Gerda standing alone awkwardly while she awaited his answer to the mysterious jewel.

"It is a magical object, all right." Rumpelstiltskin finally stated. "And a powerful one at that." He set the necklace down on the table, motioning for Gerda to come closer. Gerda obliged, and pulled up a chair, sitting down beside the man who was once her teacher.

"There are three things you need to know about this necklace, Gerda." Rumpelstiltskin held up three fingers. "Number one: This piece is not of this land. You can tell because it has an inscription on the bottom of it written in a different language."

Rumpelstiltskin pointed this out to Gerda, who couldn't see it very well, even with her glasses.

Rumpelstiltskin put down one of his fingers. "Number two: This object can help to defeat any enemy who stands in your way." Gerda felt her heart leap. "That means I can defeat the Evil Queen!" She exclaimed. She felt like she could kiss Rumpelstiltskin, and was about to run out and find Snow White, but Rumpelstiltskin started to laugh.

"Well, yes, you could, but there is something else you need to know." Rumpelstiltskin put down a second finger. "Number three: This necklace will not work unless used for the right deed. Your desires must be pure and good."

Gerda felt her heart drop, and she sat back down, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you have to figure that out! I will help train you as best I can, but you, in the end, will need to make a decision that will change the course of your future. Forever." Rumpelstiltskin waved her away with his hand.

"Now shoo! You need your rest, and I need to have a very important conversation with someone."

Before Gerda could say anything, Belle came and escorted Gerda to her room. The maid then pushed her inside, and locked the door. Gerda had nowhere else to go but to sleep.

* * *

Michael didn't think that things could get any worse. First, he was captured by the Evil Queen, and was separated from his daughter. He was beaten and tortured, then was able to escape with the help of an old friend, only to find that his daughter went to the Dark One for help.

Now, here he was, sitting in the court of Prince John, who had taken over Sherwood Forest after the disappearance of King Richard. And judging by the way the Prince was treating him and the Merry Men, things were not looking good for them.

The Merry Men fidgeted in the rickety wooden seats they were given, nervous. They certainly didn't expect to be captured, that was for sure. And now, because of Michael, they were facing a death sentence. Guilt tugged at Michael's throat as he tried to come up with an idea. Any idea that would save him and the others. Nothing came to mind.

The sound of loud trumpets blaring through the grand hall in the palace brought Michael back to reality, as he and the Merry Men looked up to the throne, which was placed right at the top of the royal room.

Prince John entered the room, wearing a long red robe and large, gleaming gold crown. He had a skinny mustache and matching brown beard, making him look more devious than he should have. His dark grey eyes swept over the prisoners in his court as he sat down on the throne.

The Sheriff of Nottingham came into the room as well, and stood at ease beside the Prince, smiling smugly.

"You men have come to my court," Prince John began, his voice echoing throughout the large room. "on account of the crimes you have committed." He pulled out a long list from his robe, and read off the charges.

"Stealing from the Royal Carriage, protecting a criminal from another kingdom, failing to bring this criminal to the court, giving to the poor money that belongs to the Prince-"

"Which you stole from those people!" Little John spat, standing. Three guards rushed him and pushed him back into his seat, holding him down. Prince John rolled his eyes, and looked straight at Michael.

"It has come to my attention that you are the father of the said criminal. Is this true?" The Prince asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. Michael remained silent.

The Prince rolled his eyes. "Very well, remain silent if you will. No matter to me, for I have ways of getting what I want." Prince John rose from his throne, and all the guards in the room, as well as the Sheriff of Nottingham, bowed.

The prince strolled over to where Michael sat, looking down at him. "Your daughter is very powerful, so I have been told. The Sheriff, who would have no need to lie to me, has seen her magic and stated that its power has matched that of her royal highness, Queen Regina. Is this true?"

"Oh yes, it is quite powerful." Michael was not the one to answer Prince John's question. Looking to the front door, the prince gasped. "Your Majesty, I had no idea you would be coming…" Michael looked behind him, and felt his heart drop.

The Evil Queen sauntered into the courtroom, eyeing the Merry Men and Michael. She sneered in the father's direction, and when close enough, trailed her finger across his face. "Did you miss me?" She cooed.

She turned her attention to Prince John. "Oh yes, Gerda's magic is quite powerful, but not as powerful as mine." The Evil Queen stated. She pointed to the Merry Men and Michael.

"And I am afraid that these men are in my custody, Prince John. They were protecting a fugitive of _my_ kingdom, and helping one of _my_ prisoners. Should I not be the one to arrest them?" She tilted her head to the side.

Prince John stuttered for a moment, and the Evil Queen grew impatient. She waved her hand in the air, and her knights entered the court. "Seize these men, and put them in the cart." The Evil Queen's knights wasted no time, and hauled the Merry Men to their feet.

The Huntsman entered the court, but stopped short at the sight of Michael. Michael looked at the ground mournfully, as the Huntsman sighed. The Huntsman wanted to help him, but with the Evil Queen in the room, could do nothing.

He grabbed Michael by the arms and dragged him outside. Once out of earshot of everyone else, the Huntsman whispered into Michael's ears. "Kick me and I will fall. Then you can escape."

Michael looked the Huntsman incredulously. "I can't leave the Merry Men. They will surely die." The Huntsman sighed and looked around, searching for something that could help him.

He noticed that one of the Queen's knights had lit some of the torches attached to the carriage, in case they were caught riding late into the night. The Huntsman looked to Michael, and winked.

"I have an idea."

* * *

The Huntsman threw Michael into the cart roughly, watching with a smug look as Michael hit Little John hard. The Merry Men helped Michael sit up as the Huntsman laughed. "You fools." He spat, his throat clogging. _You can do this._

The Huntsman sighed and turned around, seeing the Queen coming towards him. "Job well done, my Huntsman. You certainly rounded up these peasants quickly." The Evil Queen noted. She looked at Michael, and sneered.

"You'll all be happy to know that Robin is waiting for you in the dungeons. And I made sure that the guards on duty would have him looking his best for your arrival." She laughed wickedly as Michael reached out in anger, the Merry Men struggling to hold him back. The Evil Queen walked away, and the Huntsman turned to Michael.

"Okay, here we go. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The Huntsman asked. The Merry Men looked confused as Michael nodded. "I should go."

The Huntsman sighed, but nodded. "Alright then. Let's do this." The Huntsman rounded the cart and headed for the carriage. He went and pulled the torch out of the bracket, telling the other guards that he needed some light at the back of the carriage. The light was fading from the day, and it would soon be night.

Michael heard the knights at the front of the carriage signal for the horses to start to move, and turned to the Merry Men. "Okay, you all need to listen. The Huntsman is going to get us out of here, but you all need to cooperate and work together. Get out of here, and don't look back, no matter what. Find Friar Tuck and Roland. That is your top priority."

The Merry Men nodded, a little confused still. But there was no time for questions, as yelling could be heard outside of the cart. "Fire!" One of the Queen's knights yelled. The Huntsman had come through, and had lit some of the nearby trees ahead of the path on fire, making the Queen's knights come to a halt.

The Huntsman came back to the cart, grinning. "Alright, onto phase two." He opened the latch of the cart, but motioned for the men to stay inside. "We still have to get one more thing."

The Huntsman scurried off, leaving the Merry Men still confused. Suddenly, they heard an axe hitting the side of a nearby tree trunk. It was far enough away so that none of the knights could hear it, but close enough for the Merry Men.

A few moments passed, and a tree trunk fell down onto the path, just knocking at the latch of the cart lightly enough to slightly move it. The Merry Men were starting to piece together the plan. "Close enough to be an accident." Little John stated, impressed. He looked to the others. "Alright, men, let's get out of here!"

The Merry Men cheered and hopped out of the cart, running into the woods. Arrows were fired in their direction, and a chase was about to be made, but the fire was getting bigger. The knights couldn't give chase to the Merry Men, and knew that they had lost their prisoners.

Well, almost all of their prisoners. One lone man remained in the carriage, looking at the Huntsman. The Huntsman looked at him shamefully. "Are you sure we should do this?" He questioned, looking in the direction the Merry Men took. "There is still time to follow them."

But Michael shook his head. "I can't leave Robin alone. Not again. And you'll get in trouble if I disappear." The Huntsman sighed, but understood. Michael stepped out of the cart, and let the Huntsman drag him by his arm to the front of the royal carriage.

The Evil Queen spat angrily at her men, as the fires were being put out. "You let them escape? You fools!" The Huntsman cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. The Evil Queen spun around to face him, ready to yell at him, when she saw Michael in his hands.

The Evil Queen's signature smile returned. "Well, it looks like not all hope is lost." She looked to the Huntsman, pleased. "Excellent work, Huntsman. Put him in my carriage. We can have a little…chat, on the way to the castle."

Michael gulped as the Huntsman led him to the Queen's carriage. He put Michael inside, and assisted the Queen in. He could only give Michael a small sad look before the Queen closed the door on his face.


	21. Deceit Through Different Plans

Chapter Twenty-One: Deceit Through Different Plans

 _In StoryBrooke_

Regina clutched Gerda's bag in her arms, holding Henry's hand. Tears trickled down her face as the others entered the room, including Robin. He hurried over to Regina and clutched her to his chest, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"She took her." Regina croaked, wiping her eyes. She stood back and held out the bag, allowing Robin to take it from her hands. But something else caught Robin's eye, something that had fallen onto the ground. Crouching down, Robin scooped something into his hands.

"Her necklace." He stood up and showed Regina. Sure enough, the beaded necklace Gerda always wore was no longer around her neck, but in Robin's hand. Regina looked down at the beads, and back up at Robin. His expression had changed.

"Robin?" Regina questioned. Mary Margaret and Belle looked over at the couple, while David talked quietly with Captain Hook. Robin's expression was no longer soft and full of sadness. His face glowed with anger, his eyes cold.

"She kidnapped my niece." He stated, balling his hands into fists, tightly holding onto Gerda's necklace. "And we don't know why. What if she is working with Emma?" He questioned, looking around at the others. Mary Margaret and Belle looked at the ground, not knowing what to say, while David moved some of Henry's bangs from the front of his face.

"Aye, she is." Everyone spun around to look at Captain Hook, who was sitting in the visitor's chair. He sat up, still in pain from being pinned to the wall by magical vines. "Before she left, Zelena told me 'Emma says hi'."

The room grew quiet as everyone took in the information. Regina felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her worst fears had been realized. Emma now had Gerda, which is who she wanted all along. But what for?

Breathing in deeply, Regina found her voice. "Belle." She shivered, feeling a cool breeze around her body, gooseflesh rippling across her skin. "Emma has a need for Gerda that we still don't know. Could you maybe…"

"I'll do some research." Belle finished for her, nodding. She then headed off out the door. Robin looked around at the others, a serious look spread across his face. "I'm going to look for her." He stated, heading for the door.

"Not alone, you're not." David said, patting his gun. "We'll look together." Robin nodded, and the two men headed out the door. Captain Hook rose from his chair, still a little shaky.

"I'm going to help Belle with research." He announced, surprising Mary Margaret and Regina. "In case the Crocodile decides to make an appearance." He explained. "Or worse. Emma."

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Captain Hook could swear he had read every book Belle had in her possession about spells and potions. His eyes glazed over a fresh page of a book he had almost finished, barely open. "Belle, I don't think we'll find what we're looking for in these pages." Captain Hook stated, leaning his head on his hand.

"Come on Killian, we can't give up. Gerda's life is at risk!" Belle protested, reading over a new book. She skimmed through the pages quickly, surprising Captain Hook with the speed she read at. But considering what Belle said, he sighed, and continued reading.

As he read, his mind wandered, and he began thinking about Emma, and the future he thought they were going to have together. But then again, that was before she became the Dark One, and before she sent Zelena to kidnap his student.

He'd assumed that they would have a life full of adventure together, and expected to be fighting with her, not against her.

Sighing, Captain Hook turned the page in his current book, giving it more attention. The first page he read was full of information on a spell that could turn a prince into a toad, which Captain Hook found quite amusing. He smiled and looked to the next page.

The smile disappeared from his face as he read over the few paragraphs, taking in every word.

"Belle." He muttered, his heart racing. "You're going to want to see this."

Belle got up from her seat and looked at the pages Captain Hook was on. "Killian, we don't have time to look at a spell on how to turn a prince into a frog." She stated, laughing. But Captain Hook wasn't laughing. Not saying a word, he pointed to the other page.

As Belle looked at the page, the smile from her face fell away. She looked back at the Captain. "You don't think Emma would do this, do you?" She questioned.

"The Emma out there isn't the Emma we know." Captain Hook answered. "She's the Dark One. She's capable of anything now."

* * *

Regina was very watchful of her son as they exited the hospital. She could tell that the fight he had with Gerda was bothering him, but didn't want to pry. If Henry wanted to talk about it, he would.

Sighing, Regina turned to Mary Margaret. "I've never seen him like this before." Regina stated, tilting her head in Henry's direction. He was a block ahead of them, far enough to not be able to hear his mother talk, but close enough for Regina to keep her eye on him.

"That fight with Gerda must have rattled him."

"Well, Killian did tell me that he overheard them bickering. He then said he heard Henry say something about the Dark One and a deal to find somebody." Mary Margaret admitted, shrugging. "He probably regrets saying it."

"I would as well." Regina agreed, but she couldn't help but wonder; _Would Gerda be desperate enough to make a deal with the Dark One?_

Mary Margaret could sense Regina's unease. She grabbed her step-mother's hand, squeezing it gently. "She'll be okay, Regina. Gerda is a strong girl."

Regina nodded, and allowed a smile to cross her face. Suddenly, she heard yelling from behind her. Someone calling out her name.

"Regina!" Turning, Regina and Mary Margaret watched Belle and Killian run up to them. Henry had even stopped as well, returning to his mother. "Belle, what's wrong?" He questioned.

Belle, flushed from her run, took a moment to catch her breath, bending forward. "Haven't run like this in a long time." She stated quietly. Standing tall again, she held out the large leather bound book to Regina, flipping to a page which was saved by a bookmark. "You have to look at this."

"Are you sure Emma would do this?" Mary Margaret questioned, glancing over Regina's shoulder as she looked at the spell. Numbly, Belle nodded. Mary Margaret cupped her hand over her mouth, holding back sobs. "Emma…"

"What is it?" Henry questioned, taking a good look at the spell before Regina could hide it. The moment Henry saw it, he felt his legs shake. Finding no strength to stand, Henry fell to the ground in a collapsed heap, suddenly feeling queasy.

"Henry!" Regina dropped the book and knelt down before her son. "I'm fine Mom." Henry quickly excused, not wanting to be babied. There were much more important problems at hand. Such as Emma's plans for Gerda.

Regina turned back to Belle. "You think Emma would be capable of doing this?" She asked, her face white. She had known Emma for so long, had been through so much with her. Regina didn't expect this of Emma. She was pretty sure no one did.

"Aye, she is. The Emma out there isn't the Emma we know and love." Captain Hook answered, kicking at a pebble on the ground.

Regina sighed, and stood up, brushing dirt off her skirt. "Well, what can we do? Zelena has placed some kind of cloaking spell over Gerda, I can't track her down." Regina admitted. She turned to look at Mary Margaret, who was wiping away tears.

"And David and Robin are still out there looking." Regina remembered, biting her lip. "What is Robin going to think when he finds out about his niece?" Mary Margaret asked.

The group merely shrugged. Belle sighed. "Yes, Gerda's uncle will not be too pleased. He sure loves his family." Belle's eyes suddenly lit up. "Robin and Gerda, they're related!" Belle exclaimed, looking at everyone, shell shocked.

"Yes, we've known that for a while, but thanks for the head up." Regina spat. Belle rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, let me explain. Robin is related to Gerda through Michael. Robin is also a DreamCatcher, which means he can see into the lives of his bloodline family members." Belle explained.

Henry caught on. "Like the way I have!" He stated. Regina turned to him, switching from looking at him to looking at Belle.

"Okay, I am still confused. So, you're saying Robin could look into Gerda's eyes or something?" Regina asked.

"Or something." Belle stated excitedly, reaching down to scoop up the book. "Now come on, I have a plan. I just hope we don't run out of time."

* * *

Mr. Gold was hidden behind one of the shops as he watched Belle scoop up the large leather bound book into her arms, leading the group alongside Captain Hook. He was so tempted to call out to her, to follow her and the others, but he knew better.

He had heard Belle's explanation, and understood it more clearly than the others. He had studied up on DreamCatchers back when he was the Dark One, impressed by their magic. Belle had a great plan indeed, but the plan wouldn't work if there wasn't enough time. Thankfully, Gold could give them some.

Turning around and heading deeper into the alleyway he was currently situated in, Mr. Gold pulled out a small vial from his pocket, looking at the murky grey substance. He popped the cork and downed the vile liquid in one gulp, shuddering slightly. Closing his eyes, he spoke without opening his mouth. He spoke through his mind.

 _I have some information for you._ The liquid in the vial helped Mr. Gold communicate with the Dark One, in case he ever had anything important that she should know.

 _This better be good._

Mr. Gold opened his eyes, and found himself no longer in the alleyway. Now, he had to put his plan into motion.

* * *

"You really think this will work?" Robin questioned Belle, unsure of the plan. Belle nodded for the umpteenth time. "Of course I'm sure. Think of it this way: you have been able to connect with Michael because you are his brother. You should be able to connect with Gerda because she is your niece."

Robin nodded, but still had questions. "But whenever I get dreams about Michael, they come randomly. I can't control them. How am I supposed to have a dream about Gerda?" He asked, swivelling his head around so he could look at Belle, who had been moving around the room.

Belle sighed, tired of all the questions. But she knew the stress Robin was under, and swallowed back her retort. "When you had dreams of Michael, did you think about having them? Did you focus on thinking about Michael?" Belle asked.

When Robin shook his head, Belle explained. "You need to focus on Gerda, and think about her. Focus on her, and try to think about in your mind where Gerda could be. Ask yourself that as you try to search for her."

Again, Robin nodded, and turned to Regina. "Wish me luck." He said, smiling. When Regina looked worried, Robin reached out for her hand, holding it tight. "I will find our niece." Regina nodded, and gave her love a long kiss. Robin smiled, and closed his eyes. Wiping her eyes, Regina waved her hand over him, sending him to sleep.

Mr. Gold knew he had to keep Emma distracted, in order to give Belle time. He needed a plan. He needed something that would catch Emma's attention. Mr. Gold needed to tell Emma that something in her plan was going to go wrong. Perhaps questions to her plan would give him enough information to weave together a perfect lie that would give his wife time.

"Why Gerda?" Mr. Gold started off, staring into the Dark One's eyes. Emma had her arms crossed in from of her chest, her eyes piercing and dark. Her lips were coated in red lipstick, her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

Emma rolled her eyes, not giving in. "You told me you had information for me. You wouldn't be lying, would you?" Emma held out her hand threateningly. Mr. Gold swallowed nervously. Once he had lost his title as the Dark One, he had also lost the courage that had come with it.

His eyes darted around the room nervously, coming to a stop on a certain piece of jewelry that had caught his eye.

"Belle knows about the necklace." Mr. Gold blurted out, looking back at Emma. The Dark One uncrossed her arms, surprised. "How?" She questioned, suddenly looking nervous. Mr. Gold shrugged. "Belle is a smart one." Mr. Gold admitted, trying not to smirk.

"Belle knows that the necklace is a magical object, and believes that you will use it to take away Gerda's magic." Mr. Gold lied effortlessly, surprised by how easily the lie had rolled off his tongue. "Regina and Robin are on their way here to take the necklace away."

Emma smirked, laughing wickedly. "Well, then I guess I have to prepare for my guests." Emma walked over to the necklace, picking it up. She held it out to Mr. Gold.

"I will wait for the two love birds to come and try to claim the necklace, while you take it to Zelena. Have her put it on Gerda, so that way no one else can get it. I put a charm over the necklace so that once Gerda puts it on, it cannot be taken off."

Mr. Gold nodded, relieved that his plan had worked.

But before Emma could send Mr. Gold off, she stopped. "Oh, but before you go." Emma snapped her fingers. Mr. Gold flinched, expecting something bad to happen. When nothing did, he opened his eyes, confused.

"Well, I couldn't let Belle ruin my plans any further." Emma explained. "She'll wake up. Eventually."

* * *

"Belle!" Regina exclaimed, letting go of Robin's hand. Henry dropped the book he was looking at, dropping to Belle's side. "What happened?" He questioned. Regina shook her head, not knowing what to say. "I don't know." She admitted. "I was holding Robin's hand and she dropped!"

Henry grabbed his mom's hand, trying to calm her down. The tone of her voice had changed. She was nervous. "Mom, focus. I'll call Dr. Whales and have him call an ambulance. Stay with Robin." Henry spoke with such maturity that Regina was caught by surprise. She nodded numbly. Henry left, right when Robin woke up.

"Gerda!" He called out, startling Regina. Robin sat up, saw Regina looking over Belle, and was confused. "What happened?" He asked, standing. Regina explained quickly what had happened, and Robin nodded. "Where's Gerda?" Regina asked, more worried about her niece than Belle.

"At Zelena's farmhouse." Robin admitted, feeling stupid. It seemed so obvious that Gerda would be there, they didn't bother checking the place out. Now he wished they had.

"Well, let's get there before Emma does." Regina stated.

Mary Margaret and David stood outside the large blue house, wondering if they were right. While Regina and Henry waited with Belle and Robin, David couldn't sit by and do nothing.

He had convinced Mary Margaret and Captain Hook that they investigate further into where Emma was located, and had narrowed down their search to the old blue house on the edge of town. Captain Hook had gone round to the back of the house, while Mary Margaret and David stood outside the front.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mary Margaret questioned, worried. Emma wasn't the same as before. She was now the Dark One, and who knew what she would do when she found out her parents and her true love were waiting for her outside her home. She certainly wouldn't be thrilled.

"Well, we can't just stand around and wait for Emma to attack." David answered, gripping the handle of his sword that he now carried with him everywhere. "She is a danger to this town, and she is our daughter. Who better to try and talk some sense into her?"

Mary Margaret didn't have a counter point, so she merely sighed. Looking to her husband, she nodded, and opened the front gate leading into the yard in front of the house. The couple headed up to the porch, and the moment they stepped on the threshold, the front door opened. Neither of them had even touched the door handle.

"Seems like we were expected." David stated, breaking the silence. Mary Margaret merely looked at him, and taking a deep breath, led her husband into the house of the Dark One.

* * *

Zelena looked at Gerda curiously as the girl slept, sipping some hot tea. She was happy to be back at her old farm house, no longer locked away in the hospital like some prisoner. As Zelena watched Gerda, she couldn't help but remember the last time she had watched Gerda sleep. Gerda was only a baby.

Sighing, Zelena looked at the clock, checking the time. Emma was late, which surprised her. Zelena had assumed that the Dark One would be on time to get the plan rolling.

Speaking of the plan the Dark One had formulated, Zelena still had no idea what Emma wanted of her. She had freed Zelena of her prison, and asked her to kidnap her own daughter. To what extent did Gerda play in Emma's plan?

Zelena still remembered what Emma had offered her back in the witch's cell. _"But I will change that. And to do so, I need your help. So tell me, Zelena, Wicked Witch of the West; do you want Gerda back?"_

Zelena had wanted Gerda back, more than anything. So she couldn't doubt the Dark One's plans. Could she?

Suddenly, a sound echoed through the quiet house. Someone was at the front door. "Finally." Zelena moaned, putting down her drink. Walking to the front door, Zelena was curious as to why Emma hadn't just magically appeared in Zelena's house. Why use the front door.

Her question was answered when it turned out Mr. Gold was outside her home, not Emma.

"Where's the girl?" The previous Dark One questioned, not bothering to ask if her could come in as he crossed into the home."

"And why should I tell you?" Zelena questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. She then noticed the necklace Mr. Gold was clutching, and grabbed it from him quickly. "What's this?"

"It's for Gerda." Mr. Gold answered. Zelena nodded, and walked into the living room, with Mr. Gold trailing behind. As Zelena looped the necklace around Gerda's neck, Mr. Gold took a deep breath. _I've got to warn her._

"Gerda isn't safe here." He started. "With you." Zelena looked back up at the man, smiling wickedly. "Why wouldn't she be safe here?" She questioned, stroking some hair from the front of Gerda's face. "I've got magic, and can protect her from anyone who would want to hurt her."

"Even the Dark One?" Mr. Gold asked. Zelena cocked her head to the side, curious. "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Gold sighed, and looked at the ground. He had never felt so awkward to tell someone such bad news. "Emma didn't free you so you could kidnap Gerda and be a family again. Emma wanted you to kidnap Gerda so you could give her over. So she could kill her."

Zelena felt her heart drop. "No, that can't be true." She breathed, looking at her daughter, who was still fast asleep on the couch. "Emma asked if I wanted to be reunited with Gerda…"

"Yes, but did she ask if you wanted Gerda back so you could be a family again?" Mr. Gold demanded, interrupting the woman. "Did she ask you if you wanted to be reunited with your daughter so you could be happy?"

Zelena stopped to think about this. The answer to Mr. Gold's questions made her stomach sink. "No, she didn't." Zelena answered. She turned to Gerda and cupped her hand over her mouth. "What have I done?"


	22. All Emotions come with a Price

Chapter Twenty-Two: All Emotions come with a Price

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Michael opened his eyes, finding himself yet again in one of the Queen's cells. Sighing, he sat up, rubbing his sore back. He had a long cut on the side of his arm, and a small burn on his leg.

"Michael?" Michael turned to the sound of the voice, seeing another figure in the dark.

"Robin?" Michael asked, rubbing his eyes as they tried to adjust to the darkness of the cell. Sure enough, Michael recognized his younger brother, sitting across from him in the Queen's cell, beaten and worn out.

"Michael!" Ignoring the pain, Robin clobbered his older brother in a large hug, allowing the tears to flow down his cheeks. "I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed, letting go of his brother. Michael held his brother's face in his hands, looking into his brother's blue eyes, which reminded him so much of Gerda.

"No, I ended up in another land." Michael explained, wiping away tears from his own eyes. Feeling the pain in his arms and legs, Michael repositioned himself, pushing some hair from his face.

"Wow." Robin touched his hand to his head, still incredulous. "So Gerda…"

"Is your niece." Michael nodded. "And she has certainly inherited many of your character traits." Michael added. "She is brave, and kind. She cares for others, and she would do anything for her family."

Michael felt his throat tighten. Thinking about Gerda made him feel regret and sadness. He let the sobs overcome him, let his anger at himself brew inside him.

Robin hugged his brother, holding him close. "I miss her too." He admitted. "And I miss my son, Roland."

Michael looked up at Robin, smiling. "So he is your son." Robin nodded. "Named him after father. And you. His name is Roland Michael."

Michael felt pride rise up inside him. "He's beautiful, Robin. I hope to see him again. And I want to see Gerda too."

Robin nodded, and hugged his brother, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "I miss her too."

The brothers were silent, wiping tears from their eyes. "Oh, you'll see Gerda again." Robin and Michael looked up, seeing the Evil Queen standing outside their cell. The Huntsman stood behind her, his head hanging low.

"You see, you two are my bait. I need Gerda here, alive. The only way she would possibly come here is if I have someone she wants."

"You can't do this!" Robin stood up and walked to the front of the cell, gripping the iron bars. The Evil Queen laughed, coming closer to the cell bars. She held Robin's face in her hand. "And who's going to stop me?"

When neither of the man answered her, the Evil Queen's laughter filled the room once more. Turning away from her prisoners, she placed her hand on the Huntsman's shoulder, bringing her mouth close to his ear so she could speak to him.

"Keep these two in place. I don't want any more escapes. Understood?" The Huntsman nodded, and the Evil Queen walked out of the cold room.

Robin fell back, sitting down on the ground. He brought his knees up to his chest, burying his face from sight.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin, making sure Gerda was asleep, looked into the mirror, and answered the Queen's call.

"You called, your Majesty." He stated humbly, very out of character.

The Evil Queen appeared in the mirror, replacing the Dark One's reflection. She smiled wickedly, yet still beautifully.

"I just wanted to know how Gerda was fairing." The Evil Queen merely stated, looking at her cuticles.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, surprised. "How did you know she was here?"

The Evil Queen laughed again. "Oh my dear Rumpelstiltskin, it is what I expected. She came to you before, and now she has questions for you, especially regarding a certain piece of jewelry."

Rumpelstiltskin was at first, confused, but he put the pieces together. "You placed the necklace in her house. The one her and her father lived in before you captured Michael the first time."

"Well, once I had captured Michael again, I decided that her old house would be the perfect place to hide it. You see, that necklace is full of magic, which I am sure you already know. The pendant had latched onto Gerda's magic, and drew her to it."

"What's the point of the pendant? Why have her wear it?" Rumpelstiltskin questioned.

The Evil Queen smiled, happy Rumpelstiltskin didn't know. "As you already know, the necklace that Gerda is wearing will only work if her intentions are good. However, if Gerda has different intentions, such as involving in my death, the pendant will take away her magic."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but smile. The evil inside him flared up, impressed by the Queen's plan.

"How do you know I won't tell the girl?" The Dark One asked, cocking his head to the side. "You never know, maybe I don't want you to succeed."

The Evil Queen considered this. She then smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "Because I know that this is where we make a deal. What do you want?" She asked. She tilted her head to the other side. "Perhaps a claim to the kingdom? Extreme wealth beyond what you could imagine?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "None of that. I have wealth beyond measure, and don't need a claim to the kingdom when all those peasants fear me. No, I want the necklace, when you are done with it."

The Evil Queen considered this, and nodded. "Agreed. Now, you better get to your pupil. I have other work to be done."

But before the Queen could leave, Rumpelstiltskin stopped her. "Wait. Before you go, I have to ask. You have so much power. Why not just kidnap Gerda? Why go to the trouble of torturing her father?"

The Evil Queen laughed. "I don't just want to take away Gerda's magic. I want her to lose it because of her anger. I want her to be the reason she loses her powers."

* * *

Gerda felt the familiar pulse of magic in her fingers. She closed her eyes, allowing her mind full focus.

"Now, release." Gerda obeyed Rumpelstiltskin, opening her eyes. A stream of blue magic flew from Gerda's hand, landing on a target only a few feet away.

"Excellent, Gerda. Your aim has improved since the last time we trained." Rumpelstiltskin noted. Gerda looked at him, nodding. "I've had many reasons to practice, what with the Evil Queen after me and my father."

"Well, the Queen certainly will not be expecting your skill." Snow White stated, placing her hand on Gerda's shoulder. The princess had decided to train with Gerda, using her bow and arrows and hitting different targets Rumpelstiltskin had set up.

"I hope not." Gerda sighed, looking to the sky. She couldn't help but worry. She was thinking about her father, about Robin Hood. How were they? What if they were already dead, and the Evil Queen was just dragging Gerda in for no reason?

"Hey, your dad is going to be alright." Snow White stated, giving Gerda a one armed hug. "And we're going to defeat the Queen."

Suddenly, Gerda felt something. Warm air rushed around her, surrounding her. Starting to feel queasy, Gerda trembled, and felt herself fall to the ground.

"Gerda!" Gerda could hear Snow White call out, but Gerda couldn't respond. She looked back up at the sky, which started to go fuzzy at the edges. Everything went black.

* * *

When Gerda opened her eyes, she was no longer outside on the large property Rumpelstiltskin owned. She was in a large grey room, the walls made of cobbled stone. She tried to stand up, but found herself bound to the walls in chains. Though she struggled, Gerda was stuck.

"You won't win, you know." Gerda recognized that voice. Out of nowhere, two figures appeared in front of Gerda. One was on the ground, with another standing over him. Gerda recognized the voice.

"Father!" She called out, struggling to rise. Not able to move, Gerda watched in horror as she watched her father cry out in pain, flailing on the ground.

"No, father!" Gerda cried, unable to listen to her father's pain. Michael cried out again, as the person standing over him turned their hand. Gerda recognized her laughter.

"Glad you're here to join us, Gerda." The Evil Queen turned to Gerda, smiling. Michael was unconscious, not realizing that Gerda had seen him tortured. The Evil Queen looked back at him, and cocked her head to the side. "I just wanted to see what your father was going through, while you took your sweet time trying to save him."

The Evil Queen smiled, and still looking at Gerda, twisted her hand again. Michael jerked awake suddenly, crying out again.

"Please stop!" Gerda cried out, feeling anger pulse through her veins. She shook, different emotions fighting for control. Tears slid down her cheeks as she struggled, and she looked back up at her father and the Queen.

"Please stop." She begged, allowing the sobs to come. "Please."

The Evil Queen strode over to Gerda, and took the girl's face into her hand. "You caused this. And I feel no sympathy for you. Watch what your actions cause against others."

The Evil Queen backed away, and turned back to her victim. Michael's nose was dripping blood, and Gerda saw bruises on his face. What had the Queen done to him?

The Evil Queen raised her hand, ready to strike. Magic formed in her hand. "You can thank Gerda for this, Michael."

"No!" Gerda cried out. Suddenly, the Queen turned, and smiled. "You're right. You should suffer as well." The Evil Queen released her hand, letting the magic fly out.

* * *

"Gerda!" Snow White called out, shaking Gerda. The girl opened her eyes, and cried out immediately from the pain in her chest. Apparently the Queen's magic had hit Gerda. Looking around, Gerda found that she was back outside Rumpelstiltskin's manor.

"What happened?" Rumpelstiltskin questioned, helping Gerda to her feet. Gerda wiped the dirt off her clothes. She looked down at the pendant around her neck. Something about it was different. And something about Gerda was different. She was no longer filled with longing and sadness. She was now full of anger.

"The Evil Queen showed me a vision." Gerda started, balling her hands into fists. "A vision of her torturing my father. She taunted me, and shot out some magic at me." Gerda was now shaking.

"This is the last time she'll hurt him. This is the last time she'll hurt anyone."

"Gerda?" Snow White asked. Rumpelstiltskin stood behind her, smiling slightly.

Gerda raised her head, and a single tear fell down her face. "The Evil Queen isn't going to hurt anyone ever again."

The pendant around Gerda's neck was no longer light blue. Rather, it had turned red, changing with Gerda's emotions. Tears no longer fell down Gerda's face.

"The Evil Queen will pay for what she's done."


	23. Tough Decisions

Chapter Twenty-Three: Tough Decisions

 _In StoryBrooke_

"Hurry, take the car and go through the woods." Mr. Gold commanded, handing over the keys to his car. Zelena took them into her hands, and looked down at Gerda. "I can't carry her by myself."

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes. "I'll carry her. Just get the door open for me."

Zelena obeyed the man, and opened the front door. Mr. Gold scooped Gerda into his arms, surprised by how easy she was to lift up. He then carried her out the farmhouse and placed her gently into the back seats of the car. Zelena got into the driver's seat.

"Now, take the girl into the woods and stay there. Emma will be very angry that you didn't obey her." Mr. Gold explained to the witch. Zelena nodded, and at the last minute, grabbed Mr. Gold's hand. "What about you?" She asked, showing genuine worry. Mr. Gold smiled. "I'll be alright. I'll think of something. Just go!"

Zelena gulped, and started up the car. She backed out of the driveway and drove down the gravel road. Mr. Gold watched the car disappear, and walked back to the house, closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure that was the right decision?"

* * *

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called out, closing the front door behind her and David. They walked through the house slowly, scared more than they should have been.

"Where is she?" David asked after a couple of minutes, stopping. Mary Margaret shrugged.

"I was expecting someone else." David and Mary Margaret turned around, facing their daughter. Emma smiled wickedly, and waved her hand. Suddenly, David and Mary Margaret were bound in ropes that appeared out of nowhere. With another wave of her hand, Emma made her parents fall to the ground.

They looked up at their daughter, tears in Mary Margaret's eyes.

"What's happened to you?" She questioned, holding back the tears. Emma merely cackled, and squatting down in front of her mother, trailed a finger across her cheek. "I became the Dark One. I let my true colours shine through. You are merely seeing the real me."

"This isn't you Emma!" David argued, struggling against the ropes. Emma laughed again, standing. She walked over to her father, and gave him a swift kick to the stomach. He groaned and fell backwards.

"Stop it Emma!" Mary Margaret cried out, trying to stand. But Emma's magic held her down.

"This is the real me, dad." Emma spat at her father. "But you haven't seen all of the real me, yet. My plan is not yet complete."

"You're not going to get Gerda." David spat, struggling to sit up. Emma looked at him, her face and tone serious. "But I already have her. Someone is just watching her for me, is all." Emma headed for the door.

"And once my plan is complete, it would be wise for you two to fear me." Emma opened the front door, and looked back at her parents. "I'm afraid I cannot have you interfere in my plans, so you'll have to stay here."

With that, Emma gave an evil cackle, and headed out the front door.

* * *

"Who's there?" Mr. Gold questioned, looking around. There was no one there, but he swore he heard someone speak.

"Come upstairs, and look in the chest." The voice commanded. It was soft and feminine. Mr. Gold, having nothing to lose, obeyed the voice. He walked up the stairs, and turned the corner.

He ended up in a spare room, and saw a large treasure chest. Opening it, Mr. Gold saw a large black mirror, filled with a greyish black void. The voice seemed to come from the void.

"Now, are you sure that was the right decision to send Gerda away?" The voice asked. Mr. Gold shrugged. "I wasn't going to let the girl die. She's innocent."

"How do you know it was Emma's plan to kill the girl?" The voice asked. "Gerda has a decision to make, a decision that will affect everyone around her."

Mr. Gold was now worried. "So? Why should I believe you?"

The voice was ready with an answer. "Gerda's decision is between two worlds. Her realm, and yours. If she makes the right choice, you will gain much. However, if she fails, and makes the wrong choice, you will lose."

Mr. Gold felt his stomach drop. "So, if Gerda is part of Emma's plan-"

"Then you will gain everything you ever wanted."

The mirror went dark, leaving Mr. Gold alone. He cupped his hand over his mouth. _What have I done?_

Reaching into his pocket, Mr. Gold pulled out the same vial he used to contact Emma. Before he poured out the contents, he needed to come up with an excuse, a lie to tell Emma, so that he would not get into any trouble. Then, when he explained himself, he and Emma would find a way to get Gerda back.

Mr. Gold let out a giggle, the same one he had when he was the Dark One.

"Gerda! Gerda are you in there?"

Mr. Gold heard Regina and Robin outside, and knew that he couldn't contact Emma just yet. First he had to deal with the good guys.

* * *

Robin grabbed an arrow and notched it into his bow. "Alright, I'm going in." He stated to Regina quietly. He started towards the house, before Regina grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"No way!" Regina stated quietly yet firmly. She pulled Robin behind a nearby bush, and squatted down. "Emma could be in there with her, and who knows what she'll do if she catches us." Regina argued.

She pulled out her phone and dialed David's number. "I'll give David a call, and see if he and Mary Margaret know where she is."

Robin rolled his eyes, but obeyed Regina. He decided to spend his time spying on the house while Regina made the call.

After a few minutes, however, Regina hung up. "They're not picking up." She stated worriedly. She followed Robin's line of vision to the house, and sighed. "Emma could already be in there, or be there soon."

"Which means we cannot waste any more time." Robin decided. "Come on." He headed towards the house, with Regina following. Not bothering to knock, Robin opened the door and held out his bow, which was notched with an arrow.

"Gerda!" He called out, stepping farther into the house. Regina had a fireball ready in her hand, following Robin. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she defensively let the fire ball go in that direction, barely missing Mr. Gold's head.

"Take it easy Regina!" He cried out, placing his hand on his chest. Robin lowered his bow, pointing the arrow to the ground. "Mr. Gold! Where have you been?" He questioned.

"Captured by Emma." Mr. Gold stated. But Regina wasn't buying it. "And how did you get here?" She questioned.

"She set me free, finding no use of me. She took me to some place in the woods and let me go." Mr. Gold lied. He certainly wasn't going to tell Regina and Robin the truth. About how he had been working for Emma, and was planning on giving Gerda over to her, for that certainly wouldn't get Regina and Robin on his side.

No, he need a believable lie. Something that would make him seem innocent and trustworthy. But what sort of lie could he come up with that would make a worried aunt and uncle trust him?

Easy. "I know where Gerda is." Mr. Gold admitted. And he wasn't fully lying. He knew that Gerda was in the woods, he just didn't know where in the woods she was.

"Really?" Regina asked, skeptical. Mr. Gold expected skepticism from her, what having gone through many different adventures with her. Regina's trust would have to be gained.

"Yes, I do." Mr. Gold promised, secretly crossing his fingers behind his back. Now he just needed a location to send Robin and Regina. "She's at the boat yard. Zelena forced me to give her my car to take Gerda there. Zelena plans on handing Gerda over to Emma there. It didn't seem too obvious a place." Mr. Gold reasoned.

Robin nodded, agreeing. "Very well. Thank you, Mr. Gold. We'll head over there right away." Robin turned, and Mr. Gold gave a snarky smile. _Always the gullible one._

"And what about you, Mr. Gold?" Regina asked, once Robin was outside. "Where will you go?"

"To find my wife." Mr. Gold stated, as if that was the obvious thing to do. "I have been held captive and been hiding out for weeks."

"Yes, and why is that?" Regina demanded, not budging. Mr. Gold was getting tired of her questions. "Why not merely go home to your wife?" She asked.

"A precaution." Mr. Gold stated, lying yet again. "Emma had threatened Belle's life, and I wasn't willing to risk the threat. So I stayed hidden, until it was safe to come back."

Whether she was tired of asking questions or actually believed him, Regina nodded, and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Mr. Gold smiled, and pulled out the vial Emma had given him. "Now my work begins."

* * *

Zelena had parked the car on the road that ran beside the woods, looking back at her daughter. Gerda looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Let me go." She demanded, reaching for the door handle. Zelena reacted quickly, and locked the door. Gerda struggled, and not able to open it, gave up. "What do you want with me?" She questioned, pushing back in her seat. She was trying to put as much distance between her and the witch as possible.

"I'm trying to keep you safe." Zelena answered. Her voice was genuine, but Gerda merely scoffed.

"Yeah right." She practically spat. "That's why you knocked out my cousin, tied Captain Hook to the wall, and kidnapped me. To keep me _safe_."

Zelena sighed, and looked back at her daughter. Gerda was surprised to see tears in the woman's eyes.

"She asked if I wanted you back." She whimpered, brushing some hair from her face. "But when I brought you back to the house, Mr. Gold told me he overheard Belle's idea of what Emma wanted with you. She wants to kill you, Gerda."

Gerda felt her stomach drop, felt her heart start to beat rapidly. "So, you're taking me to her." Gerda breathed.

"No Gerda, of course not!" Zelena reached out her hand and placed it on Gerda's knee. Gerda recoiled at first, but allowed her mother this one thing. "Mr. Gold gave me his car and told me to take you into the woods to hide you." Zelena explained, not removing her hand. "I didn't want any harm to come to you Gerda."

Gerda looked at her mother, unsure if she should believe her. "Then why did you leave?" She asked.

Zelena looked at her daughter, lost for words. Silence filled the small space. That's why Zelena heard the voices so clearly.

"She should be over here, you said?" It was Emma.

"Gerda, she's here!" Zelena gasped, letting go of her daughter's leg. "Run Gerda! I'll hold them off! Run fast and run far! Go!" Zelena unlocked the door to the car and waved her hand, causing the door to open. She pushed Gerda out.

Gerda gave one last look to her mother, who had tears in her eyes. Gerda then took off at a sprint, never looking back.


	24. The Heaviness of Different Choices

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Heaviness of Different Choices

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda was finished training for the day. She went inside the manor and locked herself inside her room, refusing to eat or speak to anyone else. She needed time to think. She needed to come up with a plan.

Night had come, and everyone else in the manor was finally asleep. Gerda got up from her bed and peaked her head out into the hall, listening for the sound of the others sleeping.

Thankfully, she was the only one awake. Tucking back into her room, Gerda pulled out her sword and sheathed it into her belt. Pulling on a cloak, she tied the strings tight and pulled up the hood.

Making sure she had on her pendant, Gerda walked to the large window in her room and climbed on the sill, opening it. She gave one last look into her room, and jumped into the forest below.

* * *

The Evil Queen looked into the mirror, grinning. She watched as Gerda paced through the forest, her face no longer soft and gentle. The Evil Queen could see the anger in the girl's eyes, see the pain written on her face. The Evil Queen smiled.

"Just as I expected." The Evil Queen confirmed, smiling wickedly. She turned around, snickering. Michael was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room, struggling against the ropes that bound him. The Evil Queen came up beside him and traced her finger across his newest cut.

"You should be happy, Michael. Soon, you'll be reunited with you daughter." The Evil Queen stated maliciously, grinning. "Too bad neither of you will live long enough to enjoy each other's company."

"Gerda will defeat you, just like she did before." Michael spat.

The Evil Queen threw back her head, laughing wickedly. "Oh, my dear Michael, you are mistaken. You see, Gerda assumes that she has the upper hand, because of that necklace she wears. What she doesn't realize is, I placed that necklace there for her to find."

Michael felt his face drain of colour. "You…tricked her?"

"Ah, give the man a prize!" The Evil Queen clapped her hands together. "Of course I did. She's still a child, not that smart to say the least." The Evil Queen stated, sitting on Michael's lap as she taunted him.

"You see, I knew Gerda would return to the house you two peasants called home. My guards reported seeing her." The Evil Queen explained, ruffling Michael's hair. Michael tried to move his head back, put the Evil Queen merely snickered and grabbed a hold of a tuff of hair, holding Michael's head in place.

"So, I personally visited your excuse of a home, and placed the necklace somewhere Gerda would find it. Then, I merely waited."

"What do you want with her?" Michael questioned as the Evil Queen removed herself from his lap, wiping off her dress. "What could she possibly mean to you?"

The Evil Queen whirled around, and greedy glare in her eye. "The girl holds power." She began, and Michael finally noticed the dark circles under the Queen's eyes. _Had she been losing sleep over Gerda?_

"She has magic, and therefore is a threat." The Evil Queen was now foaming at the mouth, spitting out jealousy. "Her powers match mine in strength. Yet she refuses me." The Evil Queen spat, sneering.

Michael felt himself drawing back, actually finding himself scared of the Queen herself. Not because of her magic, not because of her power. But because of her personality. He was finding himself scared of the Queen because of how evil she was. And that wasn't good, considering she was the Queen.

The Evil Queen turned around, looking at the mirror. Gerda's image had disappeared, so the Queen merely stared at her own reflection. Her head fell.

"I need that magic." She stated, more mournful than greedy. Michael found himself almost feeling sorry for her. But then he remembered who she was, and all sympathy for her fell away.

"She is my key to defeating Snow White." The Evil Queen spat, raising her head. Her voice was no longer full of longing, not even mournful anymore. No, her voice was full of hate, and Michael felt his heart beat rapidly.

The Evil Queen turned around, as if sensing Michael's fear. "Oh don't worry Michael, I won't hurt Gerda." The Evil Queen promised. "Not yet. No, I need her alive for a little while more. Long enough to drain the magic out of her."

* * *

Michael onto the floor of the cell hard, not able to stop his fall by his hands, which were bound behind his back.

"Michael!" Robin cried out, hauling his brother to his feet. Robin got to work on the ropes that bound Michael's hands, while Michael went over what the Queen told him. "She doesn't want Gerda dead." He admitted to his younger brother, rubbing his sore wrists. "Not yet, at least."

"Well, that makes sense." Michael looked at his brother, surprised. "Think about it, Michael! The Evil Queen wants Gerda's magic, and she can't exactly take it from the girl if she's dead."

Michael flinched at the thought. "Sorry." Robin apologized. Michael tucked up his knees to his chest, burying his head from sight. Neither of them said anything to the other for a long time.

"My, you two are a sorry sight."

Michael raised his head, recognizing the voice. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Gerda lifted her hood lightly, looking around the market. It stood right outside the Evil Queen's castle, explaining why all the people shopping in the market looked so miserable. Gerda didn't feel she could blame them.

Seeing guards nearby, Gerda let the hood fall, allowing it to conceal her face. Moving slowly, Gerda weaved through the crowd, feeling the pendant grow heavy around her neck. "What is up with you?" She whispered harshly, looking down at the jewel.

It was no longer glowing light blue, but was now becoming a darker red. Something was different. The necklace felt heavy around her neck, and she even felt a difference in her powers. Could the necklace have something to do with it?

 _Come on Gerda, focus._

Feeling a fresh wave of anger against the Queen, Gerda hid behind a nearby booth and drew out her hand, trying to warm up her fingers with magic. The tingling sensation was there, but the magic seemed, weaker. Letting her hand drop, Gerda felt herself drained. Something was wrong.

Gerda peaked out from behind the booth and looked up the castle. Somehow, Gerda knew that the Evil Queen was behind it.

* * *

"Why, I came to offer you a deal." Rumpelstiltskin flared his fingers in a magical fashion, giggling. Robin drew back in fear, never having actually seen Rumpelstiltskin before. Michael merely rolled his eyes, letting his head drop. "Forget it, Dark One. I would rather take my chances with the Evil Queen."

"Why of course you would." Rumpelstiltskin stated, still smiling a vicious smile. "But would he?"

Rumpelstiltskin pointed a finger at Robin, whose face drained of colour. "Me?" He questioned.

"Why yes, you!" Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed. "I mean, you have a young son out there waiting for you, don't you? Do you really want to leave him as an orphan?"

Robin felt his heart drop. He looked to Michael, tears in his eyes. "Michael, I can't leave him alone…"

Michael shook his head. "I know Gerda will pull through this, Robin."

"Yes, she might, but she has magic!" Robin stood up, extending his arms out wide as he looked down at his brother. "She can defeat the Queen with magic, but what do I have? One shot at me, and I'm dead!"

Robin let his arms dropped, and sighed. "If Rumpelstiltskin can return me to my son, then I'm willing to risk a deal."

Michael stood up, ready to talk his brother out of it, but Rumpelstiltskin interrupted him. "Wise choice, Robin! Do we have a deal?" Robin gave one last look to his brother, and nodded. "Yes, we have a deal."

"No!" Michael exclaimed, but it was too late. Rumpelstiltskin giggled, and snapping his fingers, made Robin appear at his side.

"Now, Robin, all deals require sacrifices from both parties." Rumpelstiltskin explained. Michael rushed to the bars of the cell, grabbing at the iron. "Don't do it, Robin!"

Robin ignored his brother, and let Rumpelstiltskin continue. "I will allow you your freedom, and you will be reunited with your son. But all magic comes with a price!" Rumpelstiltskin giggled, then sighed. "And that price, is the memory of you being reunited with your brother."

"What?" Michael exclaimed. Robin moved back, edging towards the cell. "No, I didn't want that-" He started.

"Too late!" Rumpelstiltskin stated. "You made your choice, and you chose your son over your brother. But don't worry, he and I will be able to remember you two meeting here in this cell. Could come in handy down the road."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, and waved his hand. Smoke started to appear, swirling around Robin.

"Robin!" Michael cried, reaching out for his brother's hand.

"Michael!" Robin just grasped his brother's finger, before he was pulled away from his older brother.

"You knew this would happen!" Michael cried out at the Dark One. "You knew Gerda would come here!"

"Why of course I did." Rumpelstiltskin stated, giggling. "I know all."

He then snapped his fingers, and disappeared on the spot, leaving Michael alone in the dungeon.

* * *

The Evil Queen looked down into the market, smiling. "She's here." She announced to the Huntsman, who stood near the door. His face was grim, full of sympathy for Michael. He didn't expect Gerda to show up.

"Huntsman, call back all my guards." The Evil Queen commanded. "I don't want anyone standing in the girl's way."

Gerda looked down at the pendant, not knowing what to do. She thought back to what the Dark One had told her. _This necklace will not work unless used for the right deed. Your desires must be pure and_ _good._ Isn't wanting to get rid of the Evil Queen a good deed?

"Am I doing the right thing?" Gerda questioned herself, letting the pendant fall back onto her chest. Isn't getting rid of the Evil Queen a justice for the kingdom? The kingdom that she called home?

Gerda recalled the scene that the Evil Queen had shown her. The scene where Gerda watched helplessly as the Evil Queen tortured her father. Fresh anger entered Gerda's core.

"She has to pay." Gerda spat, her teeth gritted. Unsheathing her sword, Gerda took in a deep breath, and stood up. She looked up at the castle, and swore she saw the shadow of her enemy, looking down at her.


	25. Rash Decisions and Convictions

Chapter Twenty-Five: Rash Decisions and Convictions

 _In StoryBrooke_

"Where is she, Zelena?" Emma demanded, as Zelena stepped out of Mr. Gold's car. Zelena looked at the ground, breathing in deeply. "She's not here. She escaped."

"That's a lie." Mr. Gold spat. Zelena looked up at him, surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"Mr. Gold informed me of the events that occurred at the farmhouse, Zelena." Emma explained, snapping her fingers. Ropes appeared out of thin air and wrapped themselves around Zelena's wrists.

"He told me that you were having doubts about me, and doubts about my plan."

"You want to kill my daughter." Zelena spat, striding towards the Dark One. Emma snapped her fingers, and Zelena fell to her knees. "You want to stop her before she stops you."

"Now, who said I planned on doing that?" Emma cooed, tracing a finger across Zelena's face. "But I must admit, I was disappointed to hear that you had given up on me so easily. Thankfully, Mr. Gold here told me the truth." Emma gave Mr. Gold a smile.

"But that's a lie!" Zelena snapped. "He told me about your plan, and told me to take Gerda into the woods and hide her. From you."

"I told you she would say that." Mr. Gold whispered to Emma, who nodded. Mr. Gold stepped forward. "I was told by The Dark One to take that pendant to Gerda and put it on her. That was completed. But I remember you tying me with rope and escaping with the girl using my car. You tried to outsmart the Dark One." Mr. Gold lied, finding that with each lie he told, less effort was required.

Zelena was lost for words. "You little-"

"That's enough." Emma interrupted. She stepped forward, and traced a finger across Zelena's cheek. "Mr. Gold told me what happened, and at first I didn't believe him. But when he led me to you, in his stolen car, with Gerda missing, I decided to take his word for it." Emma stated.

Zelena felt her heart drop. She gave up trying to blame Mr. Gold, or explain to Emma how he told her what to do. She decided to take responsibility for her actions. "I didn't want her hurt." Zelena admitted, tears in her eyes. Her throat tightened as she thought of her daughter. "You didn't tell me she would be hurt."

Emma squatted, and took the witch's chin into her hand. "And you should have believed me."

* * *

Gerda felt winded, but her training had helped her endurance, and the fear of her life being threatened kept her going.

Gerda could hear the Dark One's voice behind her as she ran, even had taken a moment to stop and listen. But she knew her mother would want her to get as far away as possible, and Gerda had actually decided to listen to the woman.

Slowing down her pace, Gerda didn't dare stop moving. Gerda found that the most surprising aspect of the whole situation she was caught in was the fact that her phone was still with her.

She assumed that it had fallen out of her pocket, whether in the hospital, in Zelena's house, or in the car she had just escaped. But oddly enough, it was still with her.

Turning her phone on, Gerda found several messages show up on the screen, most of them coming from Henry. Gerda didn't read all of them, but she could see what the theme of all of them were: Henry was apologizing for what he had said about her in the hospital.

 _"Gerda, I wish I could take back what I said…I am so sorry"_

 _"Gerda, where are you? It's all my fault! We should have told you! I shouldn't have said what I did."_

 _"Gerda, I will find you. I am so sorry for what happened at the hospital."_

The texts went on and on. Gerda shut her phone off and sighed. She could forgive Henry for what he had said, had forgiven Henry for what he had said, the moment she realized how sorry he was.

But she couldn't get over the fact that he, and most of the other people she cared about, frankly, kept her in the dark. About what the training really was for. About what Emma was after. They didn't bother telling her about anything, which was just as bad as lying in Gerda's eyes.

Feeling tears in her eyes, Gerda stopped jogging, and decided that she was far enough from Emma to just walk. Thinking back over the events of the day, Gerda came to only one logical conclusion: _I have to get out of here._

* * *

Robin and Regina arrived at the boat yard, on the defense. Robin had a new arrow notched in his bow, while Regina had a fireball at the ready. Nodding to each other, both crept forward towards the doors leading into the large warehouse. Regina opened the door slightly, and breathed in deeply.

She rushed inside, holding her arm out in defense. "Gerda, are you in here?" She called out, looking around. Robin came in behind her, aiming his bow at anything that moved. But there was no one there.

After feeling it was safe, Robin let the tip of his arrow drop. "Regina, no one is here." He stated, as if it was blatantly obvious. Regina sighed, extinguishing the fresh fireball in her hand.

"Then Mr. Gold wasn't telling the truth after all." She stated pitifully. She walked to a large wooden crate and sat on it, resting her elbows on her raised knees. Her hands cupped her head as she sighed again. "Where could she be, Robin?" Regina asked.

Robin placed his bow on the ground and came up in front of Regina, hugging her. "I don't know." He admitted. He placed a kiss on her head, moving his hand up and down to rub her back.

Feeling tears in her eyes, Regina moved her hand to wipe them away. "I mean, Henry has tried texting her, and there has been no response. We've searched Zelena's house and now the boat yard…"

"Hey, we cannot give up." Robin squatted in front of Regina, placing his hands on her knees. "Gerda wouldn't, so why should we? Our niece is out there somewhere, and we need to find her." Sighing, Robin stood up, scratching his head. "I don't know, why don't you call David and Mary Margaret?"

Regina felt her stomach drop. "I completely forgot about them!" Regina gasped, checking her phone. No new messages had come from the Charmings, which wasn't good. Something was wrong.

"We better get over there." Regina stated. Robin nodded, and picked up his bow. Together, the two headed out to Emma's blue house on the edge of town.

* * *

"Aye, is anyone here?" Captain Hook called out, entering Emma's house through the back door. He held his sword aloft, ready to attack. He could hear voices coming from the living room. A loud sound filled the house, as if something had fallen over. Cautiously, Captain Hook walked towards the living room.

"Mary Margaret! David!" Captain Hook dropped his sword and rushed over to David, whose nose was bleeding.

"I tried to stand, but fell forward. I couldn't save myself from the fall with my hands." David extended his arms from behind his back, as if to prove his point. "Aye, I can see that." Captain Hook agreed. He worked at the ropes binding David's hands.

Once Captain Hook had freed David of his binds, he started on Mary Margaret's ropes. "So, what happened exactly?" The Captain questioned. While David pressed a cloth to his nose, Mary Margaret explained the encounter the two had with Emma. "So now, she's off after Gerda." Mary Margaret finished, burying her face in her hands.

Captain Hook sighed, and just as he did, Regina and Robin entered through the front door. Both were expecting a fight, as Regina had a fireball in her hand, while Robin's bow was notched and loaded. When they saw that Emma wasn't in sight, they sighed.

"This keeps happening today." Robin stated aloud, letting his bow drop. "Are you two alright?" He asked, walking over to Mary Margaret and helping her up. "We're fine." David stated. "What about Gerda? Has she been found yet?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Perhaps I'll try another location spell." Regina suggested, but Mary Margaret shook her head. "That didn't work before, right?" Regina sighed, remembering that was true. Robin then snapped his fingers. "I know! Regina can put me back to sleep, and I can see if I can find Gerda."

Regina nodded, agreeing. She had to admit, it wasn't the best plan. Whenever Robin had a dream about his family member, including Gerda, he seemed drained whenever he woke up. Regina was scared that Robin would end up in the hospital like Henry did.

But there were no other options. "Alright, let's try it."

Nodding, Robin handed David his bow and arrows, and walked over to one of the couches in Emma's living room. He laid down on the blue cushions, closing his eyes. When he didn't immediately fall asleep, he opened his eyes, looking at Regina. "We don't have any time to waste."

But Regina still hesitated. Her hands began to shake. "Regina?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly, coming up beside her. "Is everything alright?"

"I can't let it happen to him!" Regina admitted, letting out a huge breath of air. She looked down at Robin. "Henry ended up in the hospital because of these dreams. What if that happened to you?"

Surprising Regina, Robin smiled, and grabbed her hand. "I cannot guarantee something won't happen." He admitted, squeezing her hand lightly. "But I am willing to risk my life for Gerda's." Giving Regina's hand one last squeeze, Robin closed his eyes.

Regina felt her throat tighten, but this was no time to let her emotions to take hold of her decisions.

Closing her own eyes, Regina waved her hand over Robin, sending him to sleep.

* * *

Emma looked to Mr. Gold, holding out her hand. "Take this." A sword appeared magically in her hand. Gerda's sword, the one that Emma stole from the Jolly Roger. "For when you run into the girl."

Mr. Gold took the sword, as Zelena struggled against the ropes that bound her in the car's backseat. "You won't get away with this!" Zelena stated. Emma ignored her, closing the door. She stepped up right beside Mr. Gold, whispering in his ear. "Find the girl, and convince her come to me."

Mr. Gold looked down at the sword, and giving it a sly smile. "As you wish."

* * *

Gerda zipped up her jacket, and shouldered her backpack onto her back. Thankfully, she hadn't run into any of her family in the house. That would have made things pretty awkward.

Giving her aunt's house one last look, Gerda sighed, and headed off down the street. If she didn't waste time, she could reach the town line before it got too dark.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes, breathing in deeply. "I found her." He said aloud. Regina and Mary Margaret drew close to him, Regina holding his hand. "She's just leaving your house." He continued, taking unsteady breaths. "She has her backpack with her."

"Henry put it back in her room." Regina admitted. "I told him to while we went looking for her."

Regina let go of Robin's hand, and started to turn around, about to say something to David, when Robin blurted out new information. "I went further in." He announced, making Regina turn. "Robin-" She started.

"I could hear what she was thinking. She's leaving town." He stated. "She…she can't face…"

Robin stopped speaking, closing his eyes. His body started to shake, his hands trembling.

"Robin!" Regina squatted in front of him, taking his hand. "Robin, what's wrong?" David pulled out his phone, calling Dr. Whale.

"Dr. Whale, something is wrong with Robin." He stated over the phone.

"Robin!" Regina said again, this time yelling. But Robin didn't answer her.

* * *

Gerda gave her aunt's house one last look before she headed down the main street of StoryBrooke.

As Gerda walked, she remembered the necklace around her neck. She recognized it from her adventures in the Enchanted Forest, but couldn't remember what had happened with the piece of jewelry. She only knew she had it on after she was kidnapped by her mother.

Zelena. The thought of her made Gerda's blood boil. And none of this would have happened if her family had told her what Emma was really after. But no, they didn't think Gerda could handle it. Or better yet, they thought she might do something rash.

 _Well, too bad what they think._

Gerda hiked her backpack higher onto her shoulder, and kept on walking. She didn't see Mr. Gold watching her in the distance.

The mirror's words played back in his mind. _Gerda's decision is between_ _two worlds. Her realm, and yours. If she makes the right choice, you will gain much. However, if she fails, and makes the wrong choice, you will lose._

Mr. Gold had to keep Gerda in town. Or else.


	26. One Last Reason

Chapter Twenty-Six: One Last Reason

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

"She what?" Snow spat out her tea, almost dropping the small teacup. Belle had come into the dining room to tell Snow White the bad news. That Gerda had escaped.

"She must have left last night." Belle reasoned, pulling up a chair. "She did seem very determined yesterday, after the encounter with-"

"The Evil Queen." Snow finished for her, putting down her teacup. "And now, because of her, another life is in danger. Gerda's." She sighed. "I should have seen the signs. I should have tried to stop her."

"But how could you know?" Belle asked, looking the princess in the eye. "It is not your fault. Neither of us knew what Gerda planned on doing, and even if we did, do you really think we could stop her? She is a young, determined girl with a very special gift. I don't think anyone could have stood in her way." Belle admitted, looking out the window. "I just wish she didn't feel that she had to do this alone."

"Well, I'm afraid that's the way it has to be."

Both woman turned to the door, where Rumpelstiltskin sauntered in, holding a small vial full of a blue-grey liquid in his right hand. He held it out to Belle. "Belle, be a dear and put this in my vault."

Belle nodded, and scurried off, holding the vial out as if it was a dead animal. Rumpelstiltskin sat in her chair and poured himself some tea, taking small sips.

"What do you mean? This fight isn't between Gerda and the Evil Queen alone!" Snow White protested, standing. "It involves the entire kingdom!"

"I'm sorry, but that is where you are wrong." Rumpelstiltskin put down his cup, and sighed. "Yes, the Evil Queen has been, well, evil to this kingdom, but she didn't hurt everybody the way she hurt Gerda."

Snow White started to argue, but Rumpelstiltskin held up his hand, not yet finished. "It is Gerda's father in the Evil Queen's hands, not yours, and certainly not mine. She doesn't want anyone else involved who hasn't been affected by that."

"But the Evil Queen did take away my father." Snow White spat. "Permanently."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "Yes, and that was a tragedy for the entire kingdom. But to Gerda, she feels she has her own battle to fight against the Queen."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, about to take another sip of tea. "That, and she most likely doesn't want anyone else to see the outcome of the battle.

Snow sat down, confused. "What do you mean?"

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "Oh, well Gerda isn't there to just save her father. No, she feels she is duty bound, because of her magic, to save the entire kingdom. She's going to kill the Evil Queen."

* * *

Snow White felt her heart drop. "Oh, but she certainly won't succeed." Rumpelstiltskin assured her, pouring himself some more tea. "No, thanks to that necklace she's wearing, Gerda won't be able to kill the Evil Queen at all."

"What do you mean?" Snow demanded. "Enough is enough. You're not telling me something. What is so special about that necklace?"

"My my, we certainly are getting testy, aren't we?" Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "Well you see deary, and I just found this out myself, but the Evil Queen placed that necklace in Gerda's ransacked house for her to find. She planted it there."

"What?" Snow White gasped. "But why? What is so important about it?"

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, tired of answering questions. "Fine, I'll tell you, but this is the last question I answer. The Evil Queen knew Gerda was going back to the house, and wanted her to find the necklace and put it on. As you probably already know, the necklace can help someone achieve their purest desires. But the desire has to be purely, well, pure."

Snow White started to catch on. "But if Gerda plans on killing the Queen…"

"Then her motives are not pure!" Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands, glad the Snow had finally caught on.

"That explains why the Evil Queen showed Gerda what happened to her father." Snow stated aloud. "To get her angry."

"Yes, my dear. Angry enough to kill. But, the Evil Queen has no worries." Rumpelstiltskin started, putting his feet up on the table. "You see, that necklace has a rebounding effect. If Gerda tries to use it, while having a motive for it that is not pure, then the necklace takes away her magic. Forever!" Rumpelstiltskin giggled hysterically. "Isn't that ironic?"

Snow White felt her stomach plummet. "If Gerda loses her magic…."

"Then this kingdom loses hope."

* * *

The castle was quiet. Too quiet for Gerda's liking. As she walked down the eerie corridors, she couldn't help but have the feeling that someone was watching her. Which was ironic, considering she couldn't see anyone else around her.

As she walked, Gerda felt the pendant around her neck grow heavy. "What is the matter with this thing?" She demanded, stopping for a moment. She tried pulling off the chain, but to no avail. Try all she would, the necklace would not come off. Something bound it to Gerda's neck.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Gerda stated, looking around. She had to admit, she wished she had some back up. The anger that had kept her going had now worn off. All Gerda felt was a sense of dread for what laid ahead. An Evil Queen with a lot of power, and hatred towards her.

Sighing, Gerda looked down at the ground. "I can't do it." She admitted, feeling tears in her eyes. She couldn't face the Queen, she didn't feel prepared enough. To be honest, she didn't feel prepared at all.

Turning around, Gerda headed back towards the front doors of the castle. To her surprise, two knights were on guard, blocking her path to the outside.

"The Evil Queen." So, Gerda's enemy knew she was in the castle. She let in without any trouble, but now she wasn't going to let Gerda out.

Gerda thought about drawing out her sword, but couldn't imagine using it. Sighing, she left her weapon in its sheath. "Look, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to get out of here." Gerda stated to the guards, raising her hands, showing she wanted to cause no harm.

But the knights didn't give in. "The Evil Queen is waiting for you upstairs." The knight on the left stated. "She is expecting you to hurry."

"Don't you get it? I don't want to face her." Gerda said angrily.

The knight on the right merely laughed. "She doesn't take no for an answer." He spat. "But before you go, the Queen has a present for you."

Before Gerda could react, pain raced through her head, blinding her for a moment. When Gerda could see again, she noticed that she wasn't across from the guards anymore.

Instead, she was in the dungeon, looking down at a man on the floor. He was badly injured, with bruises and cuts all over his body. Blood dripped from his nose.

The man looked up, and Gerda gasped. "Gerda, I am so…sorry." Michael wheezed, coughing. Blood dribbled out of his mouth.

"Father!" Gerda tried to reach Michael, but felt herself held back. Looking behind her, Gerda saw the Evil Queen holding her arm, laughing at the girl as she struggled. "Remember what happened to your father, Gerda." The Evil Queen stated. "Remember what I did to him."

Gerda opened her eyes, only now realizing that they were closed. She was standing across from the knights again, who merely stared at her.

"Where is the Evil Queen?"


	27. Putting the Pieces Together

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Putting the Pieces Together

 _Still in the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda followed the knights' directions, and found herself in a large room with a balcony overlooking the market, and a roaring fire in the hearth. There were a few plush chairs that Gerda assumed only the Evil Queen sat in, and a mirror and desk in a corner of the room. Gerda could see all the jewelry the Queen owned lying on the polished wood surface.

But what caught Gerda's attention most was the large silver mirror hanging on one of the dark tiled walls. But when Gerda looked through it, instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw a blue and black void.

"Weird." Gerda noted, placing her hand on the cold surface.

"Do you mind?" Gerda leapt back, instinctively drawing out her sword. To her surprise, a human face appeared in the mirror. The head of a man looked at Gerda curiously, just as surprised to see her as Gerda was to see him.

"So, you are Gerda, I presume?" The mirror asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, that's me." Gerda stated, letting her sword drop. "And just who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The man laughed. "I am the mirror. I see all that the Queen wants to see. And she has wanted to see you."

Feeling no danger from the mirror, Gerda slowly put her sword away. "Okay, so you're her spy." She concluded. "Next question: what interest does the Evil Queen have with me?"

The mirror sighed. "Do you honestly think I would tell you that? The Queen would be most furious with me for divulging that information to somebody, especially her enemy!"

"Alright, alright!" Gerda held up her hands. "Don't tell me! Besides, I probably couldn't trust you anyway. All you are in a floating head."

The mirror looked taken aback. "Excuse me? I wasn't always a head. In fact, I used to be a powerful genie."

Gerda didn't by it. "If you're so powerful," She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Then why can't you let yourself out of the mirror?"

The mirror sighed again, and Gerda could see the sadness in his eyes. "I was tricked by the Queen." He admitted, looking down. "I did something horrible for her, and…I got trapped in here. By her."

Gerda felt sympathy for the mirror. "I'm so sorry." She stated, uncrossing her arms. "That must have been hard."

"Yes, it was." The mirror smiled, thinking back to past memories. Then, remembering where he was and who he was dealing with, his smile disappeared. "What am I doing? I'm not even supposed to be talking to you!"

The mirror's image started to dissolve, about to disappear. "Wait!" Gerda cried out, stopping him. "Please, could you at least tell me where my father is? I just want to save him." Gerda pleaded.

"Are you sure that is all you want to do?" The mirror questioned. His image disappeared, and Gerda was left alone.

But not for long. "Gerda!" Whirling around, Gerda saw the Huntsman standing at the door, staring at her. "You're safe!" He smiled, coming closer to the girl. Gerda stepped back instinctively. "You work for the Queen." She spat. "Why do you care if I'm safe?"

Remembering that Gerda didn't know him, unlike her father, the Huntsman stopped in his steps, owing the girl an explanation. "Gerda, I know your father. We were once…friends. Anyway, I've been trying to protect him as best I can while he's been here. But the Evil Queen is on her way here, and you need to leave!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Gerda argued, drawing her sword out of its sheath. "The Evil Queen wants a fight, and she'll get one."

"You don't understand." The Huntsman started to explain, but he could hear voices behind him. He looked behind him, scared. Turning back to Gerda, the girl could see fear in his eyes. "Listen, the Evil Queen is after your magic." The Huntsman explained quickly. "She has done all this so she could take it for herself. Fighting her is not going to stop her from getting it."

"She's been after my magic for a long time." Gerda spat. "And too many people have been hurt because of that. She has to pay."

"Gerda, please…" The Huntsman pleaded. But it was too late. Someone was at the door.

* * *

"Well well well, we see each other at long last, Gerda." The Evil Queen stated boldly, sauntering into the room. The Huntsman backed away, coming behind the Evil Queen. He gave Gerda one last pleading look, before bowing to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, what would you like of me?" The Huntsman asked. The Evil Queen turned around to him, smiling. "Prepare the prisoner. I'm sure he'll want to see his daughter one last time."

The Huntsman nodded, and walked out of the room. The Evil Queen turned back to Gerda, who held out her sword, ready to fight.

The Evil Queen tilted her head to the side. "Oh there will be no need for that." She explained, waving her hand. Gerda's sword flew out her hand, landing behind the Queen. "We use magic."

* * *

The Huntsman hurried down to the dungeon, almost tripping on the stairs. He burst into the dank room, startling Michael. "She's here." He announced.

Michael stood up, grabbing at the bars of the cell. "Gerda? When did she get here? How?"

"No time to explain." The Huntsman excused, opening the door of the cell. "The Queen wants you upstairs to see Gerda defeated by her."

Michael hesitated. "I don't want to see Gerda hurt." He admitted, stepping back. "I couldn't bear to see that."

"And I don't believe you will." The Huntsman stated, pulling Michael out of the cell and closing the door behind him. "I mean yes, the Evil Queen has tricked Gerda, but I have a feeling that Gerda will pull through. She is a tough one."

"Yes, she is." Michael smiled. "Do you really believe that she can stop the Evil Queen from taking away her powers?" He asked honestly, looking the Huntsman in the eye.

The Huntsman nodded. "I really do."

Michael sighed, but nodded. He agreed with the Huntsman. "Then let's go see Gerda."

* * *

Gerda dodged the Evil Queen's first fireball, somersaulting to the right. The moment she sat upright, she bolted from where she had sat, knowing that the Evil Queen would send another attack. Just as she predicted, a fireball was shot at the spot Gerda was sitting only moments prior.

"Ah, I see you've been training." The Evil Queen noted, smiling at the girl. "But tell me dear, can you handle this?"

The Evil Queen twirled her fingers, and a cage of vines wrapped around Gerda, entrapping her. Gerda looked for a way out, but remembering what the Queen said, she knew she had to rely on her magic.

"Come on Gerda, you can do this." She stated. Closing her eyes, Gerda felt the familiar tingling of magic in her fingers. She felt the pulse of energy in her body.

"You know, your father is quite pathetic." The tingling stopped. Gerda opened her eyes, looking directly at the Queen. The Evil Queen snickered, drawing closer to the cage. "Your father, Michael, is weak. He couldn't even bother to defend himself while he was being tortured. He's useless."

"That's not true." Gerda snapped. She tried to focus back on her magic, but the Evil Queen continued to taunt her. "And I can see why he is useless. I mean, after the last time I captured him, did you really think he would be the same man as before? The same father? No, he has changed. For the worst."

Gerda felt fresh anger turn inside her. She tried to rely on that anger to push her through this fight, thinking of how she would make the Evil Queen pay, but something was wrong. Instead of feeling more fueled and powerful, Gerda felt weaker. Something was happening to her magic.

The Evil Queen could tell Gerda was struggling, and smiled a beautiful, wicked smile. "Having some trouble, are we?" She snickered, cocking her head to the side. "Feeling a little drained?"

Gerda ignored her. Trying again, she focused on the anger she held towards the Queen, what she wanted to happen to the Queen. Magic pulsed through her core, but as soon as Gerda felt it flow through her hands, it disappeared.

"What's happening?" Gerda questioned. She tried again, and again, but each time she tried, she felt weaker and weaker. Soon, she became too weak to even stand.

Gerda collapsed onto the hard ground. The Evil Queen waved her hand, and the vine cage that surrounded her disappeared. The Evil Queen stood over Gerda, and smiling at the girl, kicked at her stomach.

"Ah!" Gerda rolled over in pain, trying to stand up. But whenever she did, the Evil Queen pushed her back down.

"Come on Gerda!" The Evil Queen taunted her. "Avenge your father! Avenge him for all the pain I caused him."

Gerda stared daggers at the Queen, and stood up. She focused on what she was here for: her father, and revenge.

Revenge? Is that what Gerda was really after? Caught off guard, Gerda didn't notice the fireball that appeared in the Evil Queen's hand. She only felt the flames lick her arm. Gerda cried out and fell back, rolling her arm to staunch the flames.

The Evil Queen merely laughed, looking at her enemy. She walked over to Gerda and reached down, taking the girl's chin in her hand. "You are just as weak as your father." She stated, letting go of the girl's chin. Feeling triumphant, the Evil Queen took Gerda's arm and squeezed it, relishing the sound of the girl's pain.

"Ah, that's better." The Evil Queen stepped back and sauntered away, looking into the mirror. Gerda tried to move, but was too weak.

"You didn't just come here today to save your father, did you Gerda?" The Evil Queen asked. She looked over at the girl. Gerda merely stared at her. Sighing the Evil Queen turned away, and only then did she hear the girl's answer.

"No. I came to make you pay for what you've done. I came to kill you."

"So you came to kill me. Well done!" The Evil Queen turned back to Gerda and clapped her hands mockingly. "Oh, but you didn't really succeed, did you?"

Gerda looked away, allowing the tears to fall down her face. "Oh, my dear Gerda, you should have listened to Rumpelstiltskin." The Queen stated. Gerda looked back at her, confused. "The necklace will only work if you use it for the right purpose. Now, is killing me the right purpose for the necklace?"

Gerda thought about it. "Getting rid of you would save the entire kingdom from your evil."

The Evil Queen clapped again. "You see Gerda, that is why I like you so much! You think in the same way I do: you look for the most destructive way to solve problems." The Evil Queen gave Gerda a gorgeous yet deadly smile. "We're more alike than you think."

Gerda felt her stomach sink. "We are nothing alike." She argued, feeling anger take over her core. She thought about how the Queen would pay, but stopped. _Every time I do this, I feel like….my magic is slipping away._

That's when Gerda saw her father standing outside the room, looking at her on the ground. The look on his face ranged from sympathy to remorse. It was the look in his eyes that made Gerda realize what Michael was feeling: disappointment. He expected more from his daughter, and here she was, practically bowing down to the Queen.

The Evil Queen caught Gerda looking behind her, and turned around, smiling. "Hello, Michael!" She welcomed, beckoning the man in. "Come on in." When Michael didn't, the Evil Queen rolled her eyes. "Really Michael, this is very immature behaviour for a father to be showing his child. I told you to come."

The Evil Queen snapped her fingers, and Michael came flying forward, dragged against his will. A chair appeared under him, and Michael was pushed down. Ropes appeared and bound themselves around Michael's stomach, pinning his arms behind his back. Michael sputtered, confused. He then looked at Gerda, and focused.

"Gerda, you need to listen to me-?!" A strip of cloth appeared out of thin air and wrapped itself around Michael's mouth, stifling his warning.

"That's better." The Evil Queen stated, returning her attention to Gerda. "We were just finishing up.

Gerda looked up at the Queen, then at her father, thinking. She looked back up at the Queen. _Come on Gerda, you can't let it end like this!_

What was the Evil Queen after? _She wants my magic._ And what did the Evil Queen say earlier? _I should have listened to Rumpelstiltskin._ And what did Rumpelstiltskin say? _The necklace will only work for the right purpose._

That's when Gerda started putting the pieces together. Just how did the Evil Queen know about the necklace? And how did the Evil Queen know that Gerda wanted to kill her?

 _The Evil Queen planned this._ It made sense. The Evil Queen somehow knew about the necklace and what it could do. She then made Gerda rethink what she wanted to use the necklace for, so she wouldn't win this fight. But why? What would the necklace do if Gerda didn't use if properly?

 _Why has she made me so miserable?_ Gerda felt anger in her core for the umpteenth time, and let the anger wash over her. She tried to use some magic, until she remembered what she was thinking about before her father came in. _Every time I want to use my magic to kill the Evil Queen…I become drained of energy. And magic._

Gerda had put the pieces together. "You knew about the necklace." She stated, now struggling to rise. "You knew what it would do to me if I didn't use it properly."

"Well, give the girl a prize. It took you long enough to figure that out." The Evil Queen stated. "Although, anger does have a way of clouding our judgment."

"You showed me what happened to my father so I would become angry." Gerda continued, having trouble rising from the ground. "You wanted me to become angry, so the necklace wouldn't work. And the necklace wouldn't work because in my anger I couldn't think only of saving my father: I thought of killing you, and ending his suffering."

"Well dear, I did expect that reaction." The Evil Queen admitted. "Keep going. Why do you think the necklace is so important?"

Gerda thought for a moment. Then it hit her, and the truth hit her hard. "This necklace will help me if I use it for the right reason." Gerda explained. "But it will stop me if I try to use it for the wrong reason. It's…draining me of my magic."

"So, you figured it out." The Evil Queen taunted, clapping sarcastically. "Well done. And now, with your magic drained into that gem, you are no longer a threat." The Evil Queen turned to Michael, raising her hand. "Which means, he is no longer needed." A fireball appeared in her hand.

Gerda didn't have time to think of a plan. She could only think of two things: The pendant is holding my magic. I need to get it out now.

Gerda didn't think. Grabbing at the chain of the necklace, she yanked the pendant off, and smashed it against the ground. The Evil Queen turned around too late.

"No!" She screamed, rushing forward. Too late. Light blue smoke swirled around Gerda's body, making it look as if she was caught inside a tornado. Shielding her eyes, Gerda could feel her magic return, and felt her strength grow. She felt the familiar tingling of magic in her fingers, and felt the magic flow through her core.

When the smoke had disappeared, Gerda stood up, feeling more energized now than she had in her entire life. All the anger she held against the Queen had disappeared, and Gerda only had one intention in mind: to free her father.

* * *

The Evil Queen stared at Gerda, shell shocked. Behind her, Michael sat in his chair in awe, while behind him, the Huntsman crossed his arms, smiling.

"It's over, your Majesty." Gerda stated. "Whatever plan you concocted has failed. You're not taking my magic away from me."

The Evil Queen looked at Gerda, and laughed. "My dear child, I may not be able to take away your magic through that pendant," She explained. "But there are other ways, and let me warn you: they aren't pleasant."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gerda said coolly. Reaching out her hand, Gerda called out for her sword without uttering a word. It flew into her hand, and she held it out. "Now, my father and I are leaving. And you are not going to stop us."

The Evil Queen laughed wickedly. "Oh, is that so?" The Evil Queen looked to her magic mirror. "Mirror, call my guards!" She commanded. The mirror's head appeared, and Gerda could tell he was scared.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid that there are no guards to come up! A bandit has entered the palace and threw some sleeping powder on them!"

"Who dared enter my castle?" The Evil Queen demanded. Her question was answered quite quickly.

"Me." Turning around, the Evil Queen saw Snow White standing behind Michael, pointing an arrow in her bow right at the Evil Queen's heart.

"Snow White." The Evil Queen sneered. "You finally mustered up the courage to face me."

But Snow White shook her head. "I'm not here to face you." Snow White explained. "I'm here to help a friend." She looked at Gerda, and smiled. Gerda smiled back.

"Well, isn't that sweet." The Evil Queen said, smiling wickedly. "It's too bad neither of you are getting out of here alive!" A fireball appeared in the Evil Queen's hand.

Gerda reacted quickly. Waving her hand, she thought of protecting Snow White, and let her magic shoot out of her hand. The blue stream of magic hit the Queen square in the back, and sent her flying into the wall. She hit the wall hard, and crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Father!" Gerda ran over to Michael and clobbered him in a hug. Michael leaned in to his daughter, planting a kiss on her head. The cloth around his mouth had become loose and fell off. "Oh, Gerda, I'm so glad you're safe."

"Alright, enough of this. Let's get out of here before the Evil Queen wakes up." Snow White stated, untying Michael from his bonds. She then turned to the Huntsman. "I am so sorry for what happened to you." She apologized. "It happened because of me."

The Huntsman patted her shoulder. "I did what needed to be done." He excused. Snow White smiled. "So, are you going to tie us up and wait for the Queen to wake up?"

The Huntsman laughed and smiled back. "Letting you go wasn't a one-time deal. Knock me out and get out of here before she wakes up."

Before Snow White could fulfill the Huntsman's wishes, Michael stepped forward. "Come with us." He insisted.

But the Huntsman shook his head. "I can't." He stated. "Michael, you once asked me why I worked for the Queen. I work for her because I have no choice. She took my heart."

Michael felt tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry." He stated. "You put your life on the line, for my daughter, for me…"

The Huntsman pulled Michael into a hug. "I did it because I knew it was right." He let go, and gave Michael a smile. "Now, knock me out and get out of here!"

Michael wiped the tears from his face and obeyed the Huntsman. After he knocked the Huntsman to the ground, Michael gave him one last look, and followed after Gerda and Snow White.

* * *

Belle was waiting with a carriage in the market place. When she saw Gerda and Snow White, she jumped down from the front of the carriage and ran to meet them, hugging them both.

"I'm so happy to see you both are safe!" Belle exclaimed. She then saw Michael, and embraced him as well, much to his surprise. "I have heard so much about you, Michael." She explained. Michael merely smiled, wrapping his arm around Gerda. "Now, let's get out of here."

Michael followed Belle into the carriage, but just as Snow White was about to get in, Gerda grabbed her arm. "Snow." She stated. Snow White looked at her. "I am so sorry for what happened. I should have told you where I was going, but I knew you would try to stop me, and I didn't want you to get hurt-"

Snow White cut Gerda off, hugging her. Gerda, stunned for a moment, embraced the hug. "It's alright." Snow White stated. "You did what I would have done. And you defeated the Evil Queen."

Snow White let go and took a step back. "You proved her wrong once again, and taught her a lesson."

Gerda tilted her head to the side. "What is that?"

Snow smiled. "That you two are nothing alike."

Gerda smiled. "You came for me, even though you knew it was a risk. Why?"

Snow White looked at her, smiling. "Friends help each other out." She answered. "And I know from experience that back up is always good." She stepped in the carriage.

Gerda, about to follow her, took one last look at the Evil Queen's castle. A few hours ago, Gerda had gone inside determined to kill the Evil Queen. Now here she was, leaving the castle, with the Queen still alive. Had she failed?

Gerda though about it, and shook her head. No, she hadn't, because when she destroyed the necklace, she proved in that moment that she was stronger than the Evil Queen. And Snow White was right. She had also proved to the Evil Queen that they were nothing alike.

* * *

The Evil Queen opened her eyes. "Did you have a good sleep, deary?"

The Evil Queen rose angrily, seeing Rumpelstiltskin sitting in the chair Michael was tied to, sipping some tea. "I wondered if you were ever going to wake up. Gerda certainly did a number on you."

"Don't mention her name to me!" The Evil Queen snapped. She stomped over to the balcony. "She couldn't have gone far. I'll send my men out to search for her."

"Afraid they're still working off the sleeping potion." Rumpelstiltskin stated, giggling. "Snow White certainly got one on them."

Standing, Rumpelstiltskin walked over to where the remnants of Gerda's pendant laid, and scooped them up, pocketing them. "Well seems like there's no reason for me to still be here." Rumpelstiltskin stated. "Afraid it's over deary." He giggled, and waving his hands, disappeared.

The Evil Queen turned around to where the Dark One was just standing, and smiled wickedly. "Oh, that is where you are wrong." Walking to where Rumpelstiltskin was standing, the Evil Queen picked up a small piece of cloth that had been torn from Gerda's cloak. "The battle has only just begun."


	28. The Lost Curse

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Lost Curse

 _In StoryBrooke_

"Hurry, bring him in here!" Dr. Whale ordered, ushering the paramedics into an unused hospital room. The paramedics wheeled in Robin on one of their mobile beds, with Regina holding his hand, talking to Robin still.

"Robin, are you there? Robin, answer me!" Two of the paramedics pushed Regina away so they could deal with their current patient. Regina stood helpless as the hospital room door closed on her face. She watched through the window as Dr. Whale examine Robin, checking his heart beat and timing his pulse.

Mary Margaret tried to pull Regina away, but Regina stood planted, pressing her hand against the glass.

"I am so sorry, Robin." She let out, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. She lowered her head and allowed herself to cry. "I am so sorry."

"Mom?" Regina lifted her head, seeing Henry standing not too far away. He held out his hand, and Regina grabbed it, clinging to her son. She pulled him into a hug, and he allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"He's strong, Mom." Henry stated confidently, patting his mom on the back. "Robin will pull through this." Regina merely nodded, unable to speak. They stood like that for several moments, a son comforting his distraught mother.

But more important matters needed to be dealt with. Such as finding Gerda. Regina let go of her son, giving him a watery smile. "You're right, Henry." Regina agreed. "Now, let's go find Gerda."

Henry nodded, smiling.

"Um, I'm afraid that may have to wait, your Majesty." Regina looked past Henry and stared at Captain Hook, who was looking out the window of the hospital, which looked out onto the main street of StoryBrooke. Mary Margaret and David came up beside him. Mary Margaret covered her mouth.

"What is that?" She questioned. Regina came up beside her and looked out onto the street. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Just the towns' folk of StoryBrooke going about their daily business. It was what Regina saw in the sky that made her heart sink. And unlike Mary Margaret, she knew exactly what it was.

"Emma is setting up a curse."

* * *

Emma smiled as she saw the storm clouds roll in. Unlike the purple clouds seen before by the towns' folk when Regina set up the Dark Curse, these storm clouds were black as night, reflecting Emma's heart. And Emma relished them.

She sighed happily, and looked behind her to where Zelena laid, unconscious. She would be necessary for the final phase of her plan. Only as bait, of course. Then Emma would get rid of her.

Thankfully, no one in town was still looking for where Emma was. Currently, she was situated in the boat house, which gave her a perfect view of the whole town. She had to admit, she wished she had gone there more often. She could see the layout of the town, and maybe that view would have helped her with her plans. Oh well.

Speaking of plans, Emma was ready to get her plan rolling. But where was Mr. Gold?

"You won't win, you know." Emma turned around, seeing that Zelena was awake. She gave the witch a wicked smile. "And what makes you think that?" Emma cooed, stepping towards her. Zelena instinctively flinched back. Emma laughed at her.

"Oh don't worry Zelena, I'm not going to hurt you." Emma comforted her, squatting down in front of her prisoner. Emma pushed some hair from the witch's face. "Gerda will."

* * *

Henry and Regina risked the dark clouds coming their way, and headed to the Pawn Shop. Belle was waiting for them at the counter, pouring over the pages of the large leather bound book they all had seen her with before.

"I got your call. Something is definitely going down." Belle confirmed Regina's suspicions.

"So, Emma is setting the Dark Curse over the town." Regina said, sounding defeated. Belle gave her a confused expression. "No, that's not what Emma is doing, actually."

Henry looked up, surprised. "Really? Then, what is Mom up to?" Regina cringed at how Henry had called Emma 'Mom'. She knew she would need to get used to that, but in these circumstances, she wasn't expecting Henry to call her that. She shook her head, focusing on the problem at hand.

"Well, Emma is setting something up, but not the dark curse….exactly." Belle flipped her book a few pages forward, stopping when she found what she was looking for. "I've been reading up on these black storm clouds, and recognized them from some prior research…"

"I just have a question, is there anything else you do?" Regina asked. Belle gave her a dark look, ignoring her question. "When you set up the original Dark Curse, Regina, the clouds were purple. Well, you can tell by the colour of the clouds now that this is not another dark curse. Or else they would be purple."

Belle pointed to the window as evidence, where she could see the black clouds rolling in. It was dark as night outside on the street, even though it was only mid-day.

"Okay, so she isn't placing the Dark Curse over the town." Henry repeated. "Then what is she doing?"

Belle sighed, and looked up at Regina and Henry from her book. "She's setting up a different curse. It's called the Lost Curse."

The name made chills run up Henry's spine, reminding him of the time he spent in Neverland with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. "The Lost Curse? What does it do?" Regina demanded, growing impatient. She wasn't getting the answers she wanted quickly enough for her liking.

Belle began to explain hastily, knowing by the tone of Regina's voice that she wasn't being fast enough. "The Lost Curse is an old curse, made around the same time as the Dark Curse. The Lost Curse, however, does not send everyone away to a new place or erases their memories." Belle explained. She breathed in deeply. "It takes away magic."

"It takes away magic? Why would Emma want that?" Regina questioned, talking to herself out loud. Henry shrugged, but Belle, as usual, had a theory. "Well, she's not taking away everyone's magic. According to the book, the person who casts the curse keeps their magic, and, they are able to choose one other person to keep their magical abilities as well."

"So, your point is?" Regina questioned. Henry patted her shoulder, noticing how tense she had become. Belle finished her theory. "I think Emma is going to choose Gerda."

That caught Henry off guard. "Wait, I thought Mom was trying to defeat Gerda. Why would she want her to keep her magic?" He asked. Belle gave the boy a sad look, and turned around, picking up something from behind her.

"Think back to your dream, Henry." Belle handed Henry his journal. Henry had forgotten he had given it to her. He took it from her and flipped through the pages, looking at his last entry, looking over his own words. His face grew pale.

"Oh no."

* * *

The clouds of the Lost Curse stopped right over StoryBrooke. The black clouds created a funnel and dropped into the town. The towns' folk were screaming and trying to hide. The clouds covered the street, and no one could see anything outside their windows. The curse entered every door of every home, searching out all magic that it needed to devour.

Henry saw it coming through the front door of the Pawn Shop. He tried to shield his mother, but to no avail. The funnel of the black clouds moved past him and surrounded Regina, hiding her from sight.

"Mom!" Henry yelled. For a few moments, Henry could only watch helplessly as his mother was engulfed by the curse. Then, it slowly slipped away, moving back along the floor of the shop, and dissolving in the street.

Henry watched it go, and looked back at his mother, who was staring at her hands, looking distressed. "I could feel it absorb my magic." She admitted, on the verge of tears. Henry moved forward to comfort her, when he heard a noise outside the door.

He looked too late. A new funnel of black clouds had entered the shop, and swarmed around him, hiding him from view. "Henry!" Regina cried, running forward. But the black clouds held her back, pushing her to the floor. Now Regina could only watch helplessly, waiting for the clouds to disappear.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the clouds disappeared, and Regina could see Henry. She pulled him into a tight embrace.

She turned to Belle. "Why did they go after him?" She asked, stroking Henry's hair. Belle sighed, looking at Henry's journal, which was lying on the floor. "He has magic as well. Or, at least did. He's a DreamCatcher, remember?"

Regina did remember. But as she let go of Henry, she also remembered someone else very close to her who had the same ability her son once had. "Robin."

* * *

David couldn't stop the black clouds from entering Robin's room. No one could. So, along with Mary Margaret and Captain Hook, David watched as the clouds engulfed Robin, swirling around him as his magic was drawn out of him.

"Robin!" Mary Margaret turned and saw Regina running up to the door to Robin's room, with Belle and Henry not too far behind. Regina reached to open the door, but David held her back. "Regina, we can't-"

"Robin!" She screamed, struggling against David. But it was too late. The black clouds moved away from Robin, and dissolved at his feet.

When he felt the coast was clear, David let go of Regina, who ran into the room and collapsed at Robin's side, tears falling down her face. "Robin…."

"What happened?" Captain Hook asked, looking to Belle. David looked at Belle for answers as well, while Mary Margaret pulled Henry into a tight embrace. Belle sighed. "The Lost Curse." She merely stated.

"Aye, I hoped it wasn't true." Captain Hook sighed. Everyone turned to look at him surprised. He noticed them staring, and jumped to his own defense. "Well, I did a bit of reading while I was helping Belle out, remember!"

David sighed, looking back at Belle. "Belle, what is the Lost Curse, and how do we stop it?"

"You can't." Everyone turned and looked at Regina, who was pushing some hair away from Robin's face. "The Lost Curse stole our magic." She spat, not looking at anybody but Robin. "There is nothing we can do."

David and Mary Margaret turned back to Belle. "Is this true?" Mary Margaret asked. Belle sighed. "Well, the part about magic being stolen is true." She began. "But not the part about nothing working against it. There is one other person who hasn't lost their magic."

Regina finally looked up. "Gerda." In all the commotion, she had forgotten about her niece. "Do you really think Emma protected her from the curse?"

Belle shrugged. "Only one way to find out." She stated. David nodded. "Alright. Let's go find her, then."

Regina nodded, and walked towards the door. Captain Hook turned to leave when he saw someone running down the hall towards them. It was Leroy.

"Leroy, what's wrong?" He asked. Leroy stopped in front of him, panting." What's wrong? Did you have a look outside?"

David came forward and placed his hand on Leroy's shoulder. "Don't worry Leroy, we know about the Lost Curse. We have a plan."

Leroy gave him a confused expression. "What curse? I'm talking about that!" He pointed his finger at the window. No one else in the group had been looking out the window, so they hadn't noticed what Leroy was talking about.

But now they looked, and they all saw what Leroy was referring to. It wasn't everyday someone saw a large blue dome in the middle of the street.

* * *

Robin had indeed lost his magic, the black clouds of the Lost Curse having ripped it from his very soul. But not before he had one last dream. One last vision of his brother, Michael.

 _"Do you think the raid has ceased, Michael?" The wounded guard asked, wincing as Michael cleaned his cut. Michael merely sighed. "I do not know." They had been in the Black Mirror for hours now, and needed to get out. The palace guard needed attention on the large cut on his back._

 _Sighing, Michael stood up, stretching his legs. "I'm going to go have a look." Michael announced. He ignored the guard's warnings, and opened the heavy door, sneaking a peek into the hallway. He wished he hadn't. The fires had been doused, most likely by water, but the damage looked like it could not be fixed._

 _Risking it, Michael stepped out into the hallway, closing the door to the Black Mirror behind him. He didn't want anyone else seeing the guard, especially if there were still enemies in the palace._

 _Taking a tentative step forward, Michael looked around him, still seeing no one else. He was alone._

 _Knowing that the palace guard needed medical supplies, Michael ran down the corridor, stopping every couple of feet, listening for the sound of other footsteps. He heard nothing. For a while, Michael continued to do this, until he eventually forgot to stop and check for other footsteps._

 _That was his mistake. As Michael neared the kitchen of the large palace, where he knew medical supplies were held, he heard a voice behind him. "Don't move."_

 _Michael raised his hands in surrender, and turned around. A young boy, no older than fifteen, pointed an arrow at Michael's chest. His clothes were covered in smoke, and Michael could see blood on the tip of the arrow currently pointed at his heart._

 _"Walk towards the main hall." The boy demanded. Michael obeyed him, and started walking. As the pair walked, Michael saw all the damage that the palace had fallen under, and felt his heart grow heavy._

 _He risked a question. "What happened here?" He ventured. The boy didn't say anything. Surely he wasn't part of the group that started the fires?_

 _Michael remembered the guard in the Black Mirror. "Please, there is a guard here that needs assistance." Michael stated, not daring to tell the boy where the guard was. "He needs medical attention now, or else he will bleed to death."_

 _"That is not my concern." The boy stated firmly. Before Michael could say anything, the boy pushed him forward into the main hall. Michael landed on his hands and knees, and looked up, noticing all the young faces staring at him. There were at least a hundred young men and women surrounding him in the main hall, all covered in smoke and blood. They each had a visible green marking on some part of their body, but all of them were too far away for Michael to know what they were._

 _"On your feet, traitor." One young man spat. He was about nineteen, and stronger than Michael expected. He hauled Michael to his feet and pushed him forward, tying rope around his wrists. The crowd of youth jeered Michael as he was forced forward, some booing him and cursing his name. Others, however, demanded information from him. Information he couldn't give. "Where is she? Where is she?"_

 _"Where is who?" Michael called out. He earned a slap to the face from a young girl no older than fourteen, and was pushed forward once again._

 _He finally came to a stop in the Wizard's room, pushed to his knees. Michael looked around, happy that this room, once so sacred, was at least not damaged or burned._

 _"So, they finally found you." Michael looked up, and held his breath. A woman no older than him sat on the Wizard's throne, her long blond hair draped over her shoulders. She wore a long dark blue dress, beautiful to anyone's eye. Her dark blue eyes pierced Michael._

 _The woman stood up, and came forward. She stopped only a few feet in front of Michael. "Where is she?" The woman asked. Michael sighed. She had the same question on everyone's mind, even his. "Where is who?" He sighed. The woman didn't like his answer. She snapped her fingers._

 _Michael felt pain like he had never felt before. He fell forwards and cried out. "Honestly, I don't know! Who are you looking for?"_

 _The pain ceased. Michael weakly looked back up at the woman, who had moved back. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Gerda."_

That's when the black clouds had entered Robin's room, also entering his dream. The black clouds swept over the mysterious woman and the young boy who had pushed Michael forward. Even Michael was hidden from Robin's sight, surrounded by black clouds.

That's when he woke up.


	29. The Decision Between Two Worlds

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Decision Between Two Worlds

 _Still in StoryBrooke_

David was the first to reach the large blue dome in the middle of the street. He stopped a few feet in front of it, tilting his head to the side. The others came up behind him, Leroy gasping for breath.

"Did we have to run?" He wheezed, doubling over. Nobody answered him, as the attention of the group was focused on the dome.

Regina came up beside David. "What do you think it is?" The Sheriff asked her, for he certainly didn't know what to expect. Regina shook her head. "I honestly have no idea. It could be a protection spell. Though I don't know why it would be put up. The Lost Curse has already taken effect." Regina looked down at her hands mournfully, curling and uncurling her fingers. "My magic is gone."

"Well, we certainly aren't going to figure anything out by just standing here." Captain Hook stated boldly, pushing past David. He walked straight towards the barrier, and pressed his hand against it. The dome made a sound, like an electrical shock, and the Captain pulled his hand back, looking down at his palm. It had gone from his natural skin colour to a dark red.

He backed away from the barrier and let the others look at his hand. "I've got a feeling that that barrier isn't for protection." He stated, wincing as Belle tried dabbing at his burn.

Regina turned away from the barrier. "Well, we can't worry about the barrier now. We have to find Gerda." Mary Margaret and David turned from the barrier as well. "Agreed." Mary Margaret stated. "The sooner we find her, the sooner we can get to the bottom of Emma's plan."

The whole group agreed, and started to walk away from the barrier, heading for the town line, based on what Robin had seen before he passed out.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Gerda." Regina and the rest of the group stopped. The Mayor turned around, and felt her heart drop.

"Emma."

* * *

Gerda had reached the town line. She looked at the large sign that read 'StoryBrooke' in large letters, and sighed. Was she doing the right thing?

She heard storm clouds behind her and looked back. Her heart dropped. The large black clouds that had covered StoryBrooke had reached out to the edge of the town, right where Gerda was. They stopped right over her head, and Gerda knew something wasn't right. She couldn't definitely tell by the colour of the clouds, which were black, that they were not regular storm clouds.

Suddenly, a large portion of the clouds created a funnel and swept down and around Gerda, surrounding her. She cried out, trying to escape, but she couldn't. All she could see were the black clouds, and….her pendant around her neck. Gerda had forgotten about the pendant yet again, and now only remembered it because it was glowing. It shone bright blue and sent a line of blue light into the funnel of black clouds, making a large enough hole for Gerda to jump out of. Gerda didn't think twice as she leapt through the hole, falling onto the pavement. She looked behind her at the funnel of clouds and moved back. The clouds moved towards her slowly, ready to engulf her once again. But the pendant glowed brightly, and sent another line of bright blue light into the clouds, separating them. The clouds then fell to the ground and dissolved. The black clouds in the sky still remained, but no other funnel formed.

Gerda took a minute to breathe, feeling her chest to make sure her heart was still beating. Were the clouds preventing her from leaving StoryBrooke? Or was something else happening?

"She doesn't want you to leave, you know." Gerda turned around and stood up quickly. Mr. Gold was standing a few feet away from her, holding her sword. He gave her a sly smile. "Nobody else wants you to leave, either."

Gerda looked at him, shifting her backpack onto her back, so the straps were on bother her shoulders. "And why should I stay?" Gerda questioned. "Nobody told me what was going on, leaving me in the dark, and Emma wants to kill me!"

Mr. Gold gave a soft chuckle. "Are you sure about that?" He asked. "Yes, your family kept you in the dark, but are you quite sure Emma wants to kill you?"

Gerda thought about this. "Zelena told me…"

"And you actually believe her? After everything she has done to you and your father?" Mr. Gold scoffed. "I don't know about you, but I certainly wouldn't believe her."

Gerda rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not you." She turned around and started to walk away.

"She didn't take your magic." Gerda stopped, curling and uncurling her fingers. "Who didn't?" She demanded.

Mr. Gold sighed. "Emma didn't. Those clouds were supposed to take away your magic, but she made sure you were protected." Gerda turned around and faced the previous Dark One, now curious. "Those clouds were trying to steal my magic?" She asked, dumb-founded. "Why? And if Emma wanted to kill me, why would she want me to keep my magic?"

Mr. Gold placed the sword on the ground and crossed his arms. "You tell me. Think about it."  
Gerda obeyed him, and closed her eyes, putting all the facts together. "She doesn't want me dead." She finally answered. Mr. Gold smiled. "No, she doesn't." Mr. Gold thought back to what the mirror told him. _Gerda has to be part of Emma's plan._ "No, Emma doesn't want you dead, but she is willing to do whatever it takes to get her way."

To prove his point, Mr. Gold walked over to one of the clouds left over from the funnel that tried to capture Gerda. Scooping it up, he placed it in Gerda's hand.

"This is no ordinary cloud, Gerda." Mr. Gold explained. "It was made by magic, and can do things no ordinary cloud could.

Wanting to prove another point, Mr. Gold looked at Gerda.

"Ask it to show you Emma."

* * *

"Hello there." Emma said, smiling wickedly. The others hadn't seen her appear in the middle of the blue dome, but there she was. And there was someone lying at her feet, currently unconscious.

"Zelena!" Regina exclaimed. For once, she showed genuine concern for her older sister, as she saw her lying on the ground.

Mary Margaret and David stepped forward. "Emma!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, though this time, there were no tears in her eyes. Regina could see anger spread across her face. "What have you done?"

Emma laughed, tilting her head to the side.

"Hello mother. Why, I have merely rid this town of useless magic." Emma explained. Regina curled her hands into fists. 'My magic is not useless." She spat, stepping forward. Henry grabbed her arm. "Mom, don't let her get to you." He pleaded.

Emma saw her son grabbing onto Regina's arm. "Henry." She stated, her voice and tone darker than before. "You don't understand. I'm doing this for you. For us." Henry merely shook his head, and stepped back beside David, who wrapped his arm around his grandson. "What you're doing isn't right, Emma." David stated.

"Oh, and what Regina did was tolerable enough for forgiveness?" Emma demanded. "Trust me, you will all thank me for this."

"I doubt that." Emma turned and face Captain Hook, who had stepped closer to the barrier, though far enough so that he couldn't stretch his hand out and touch it again. "No one is thanking you for taking away Regina's magic, and no one is thanking you for putting Henry or Gerda's life on the line." He spat.

Emma looked lovingly at the Captain. "Killian, never did I once endanger my son." She stated. "He has been safe with you and Regina, hasn't he?"

"Not when you sent Zelena to draw blood from him, or set the Lost Curse on the town to take away his abilities." Regina interrupted, stepping up beside Killian. Emma sighed. "I will make sure Henry gains his abilities once again." Emma promised, looking to her son. "All I need is for you to be patient."

But Henry shook his head again. "No. What you're doing is wrong." He spat, moving away from David. He walked right up to the barrier, the magical force only mere millimeters away from his face. "Mom's magic is gone, Gerda isn't here, and Robin is in the hospital. I don't care if I ever get my magic back, I just want you to stop."

Before Emma could say anything, Henry stepped away, turning to Regina. "We need to find Gerda, Mom." He stated, grabbing her hand and pulling her away. Emma watched him walk away, holding Regina's hand. She curled her own hands into fists. "I'm afraid none of you are going anywhere."

Emma snapped her fingers. Henry and Regina froze. Against their will, their bodies turned around, and stepped forward, stopping right beside David and Mary Margaret. "What are you doing?" Regina demanded, struggling against the invisible force that kept her rooted to the spot.

Emma turned away from her and the others. "You are to remain there and watch the show." She explained, stopping right in front of Zelena. "But don't worry, you won't be the only ones watching."

* * *

To Gerda's surprise, the cloud did what she asked, and showed her Emma. The cloud began to change colours, and gave Gerda a clear view of what she was missing in the town.

She watched as Emma snapped her fingers again and again, making people appear out of thin air. She could see Henry and Regina struggle as they tried to move, but something held them back. Mary Margaret was holding back tears as David banged his hands on a large blue dome, trying to get Emma to stop. He eventually had to stop himself, and Gerda could see why. His hands were covered in red blisters from the dome.

"What is she doing?" Gerda asked, feeling her stomach lurch. Mr. Gold stuck his hands in his pockets. "She's making sure everyone is there to see her plan in motion. But, did you notice that someone very important to you wasn't with the others?" Mr. Gold asked.

Gerda felt her stomach drop. "Where's Uncle Robin?" She looked at Mr. Gold. He merely shrugged.

"Show me Robin Hood." Gerda demanded of the cloud. The cloud began to change colours like it had before, and Gerda's wish was granted.

Gerda saw her uncle clutching Roland in a hospital room, his fingers trembling. Roland was crying, and Robin was trying to comfort him.

Then suddenly, the crying stopped, as Roland disappeared. Robin looked around desperately, calling out his young son's name. But then, he stopped calling, because he too had disappeared. The image of her uncle faded. Gerda let her head drop.

"She really wants me to go back." Gerda stated out loud. Mr. Gold nodded. "You must make the right decision, Gerda." He said. Then he, along with everyone else in the town, was taken away from where he currently stood.

Gerda looked at where Mr. Gold was once standing. "Mr. Gold?" She asked. She received no reply. Looking around, Gerda knew she was all alone. Placing the cloud back on the ground, Gerda picked up her sword from where it was laying on the street, and held it in both hands.

"I need to go back."

* * *

The main street of StoryBrooke was packed with all its residents, who talked amongst themselves, confused and scared as to why they were there. The large blue dome was the cause for many questions, as well as the large black clouds in the sky, which made it seem like it was late at night outside, even though it was only mid-afternoon. However, after several minutes, most of the townsfolk had noticed Emma standing in the middle of the dome, and demanded answers from her.

"Why are we being kept here?"

"What have you done to our town?"

"You're a monster!" Accusations filled the air, and soon everyone was yelling at the Dark One. With all the commotion going on around them, Regina and Henry hadn't realized that they were no longer frozen. They stretched quickly, and Henry looked at his mom. "Let's go find Gerda." He suggested. Regina nodded, not knowing what else to do. But just as they made their way through the crowds, they heard a familiar loud voice speak out among the rest.

"We don't have to stand around here!" Leroy stated. "Let's get out of here!" The townsfolk agreed with Leroy, and followed him as he started to walk away from the large blue dome.

Emma watched what the residents of StoryBrooke were doing, and smiled. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave." She snapped her fingers.

Henry and Regina were right at the far edge of the blue dome that led to the town line when they heard screaming behind them. "Everyone get back!" Regina turned around to see what was going on. All she could see were people running back around the dome, circling it.

"Mom!" Regina turned back to Henry and gasped. Standing only a few feet in front of Henry were large black and brown beasts the size of motorcycles, which surrounded the townsfolk. They looked like large dogs, and had sharp teeth and sharper nails on their toes. Their eyes were a bright orange, their fur covered in red streaks. They growled at the townsfolk, pressing them back. Regina pulled Henry back.

Emma laughed. "You see, I need everyone here for what is about to happen next. And these, pets, will make sure you stay."

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Dr. Archie Hopper called out. The townsfolk mumbled the same question, less courageous than they were before the beasts showed up. Before Emma could answer, a familiar voice shouted out the answer first.

"She's making you wait for me." The townsfolk turned towards the direction of the town line, craning their necks to see who Emma was making them wait for.

Gerda stood a few feet behind two of the large beasts, holding her sword in her right hand. The pendant on her neck was glowing a bright blue.

"Gerda!" Regina called out, stepping towards her. A large brown beast, however, stepped in front of her, growling at her to move back. Regina obliged, pulling Henry along.

Emma tilted her head to the side. "So Gerda, we meet at last." She looked to a large black beast which was standing right beside Gerda. "Bring her forward." The large black beast nodded, and nuzzled its head into Gerda's back, pushing her forward. Gerda walked until she was only a foot in front of the dome, then started to stop. "I know what this barrier will do to me." She said. "I'm not going in."

Emma laughed. "I'm afraid you have no choice." She snapped her fingers. The black beast that pushed Gerda forward grabbed Gerda with its front paw, its claws digging into Gerda's arm. She cried out at the pain, and the beast pushed her into the barrier. Gerda went right through it and fell onto her knees.

"Gerda!" A familiar voice called out. Regina looked around and saw Robin and Roland only standing a few feet away.

"Robin!" Regina called out, rushing forward to him, with Henry following. Regina came up beside Robin and hugged him. "How did you-"

She was interrupted by Emma. "Come Gerda, is a little dog going to stop you?"

Gerda looked up at the Dark One, and got to her feet. "Gerda?" Emma looked behind her, seeing that Zelena had woken up. The witch looked around her, horrified. She looked to Gerda. "Gerda, get out of here!"

"Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that." Emma hauled Zelena to her feet and held her in front of her body, holding her against her will. "Gerda isn't going anywhere."

Gerda held out her sword defensively. "Let her go!" She demanded. Emma laughed.

"And why should I?" Emma asked, tilting her head to the side. "After everything she has done, you want me to let her go?"

* * *

As Henry watched the scene unfold in front of him, he was starting to feel some major deja vu. He suddenly remembered where he had seen this happen before. He turned to Robin. "This happened in my dream." He said, feeling his stomach drop. "And I don't know if it ends well." Henry turned back to Emma and Gerda, hoping against hope that his dream wasn't going to come true.

Emma pulled something shiny from her pocket and held it against Zelena's throat. She pushed her down in front of her knees.

"Come, Gerda. You know you want her dead. I have her here for you. Just do it. You know you can." Emma cooed wickedly, a knife pressed against Zelena's throat. Henry thought back to his dream, trying to remember all the details. He knew one that was missing: no one was covered in a faint blue glow anymore. That must have been part of the dream. Henry watched outside the magical barrier, helpless as he read the emotions on Gerda's face.

"Gerda, you don't have to do this!" He could hear David yelling. Henry remembered that David also had a blue glow around him in the dream, but that it too was gone. That confirmed that the faint blue glow was only part of the dream. His grandfather banged his fists against the magical shield. It repelled them all from getting near Emma and Gerda. "Fight it Gerda!" He then had to pull his hands away as they started to burn.

Gerda looked over to David, holding out her sword. Something glowed on her chest, and Henry wasn't able to make out what is was in the dream. But now he knew: Gerda's pendant was glowing brightly on her chest. Henry also noticed the dark stain spreading on Gerda's arm, which must have been caused by the black beast that pushed her through the barrier. Henry felt his heart drop. His cousin had been badly wounded, and needed help. But he couldn't do anything.

Gerda looked back at Emma, holding out her sword. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded, daring to step closer to the Dark One. Zelena whimpered at Emma's knees, tears spilling down her face. Could Gerda really do this?

Emma tilted her head to the side, and smiled. "I want to know the desires of your heart. I want to know who you truly are, Gerda of Locksley." Emma shoved Zelena away from her, the witch falling onto her side. She looked up at her daughter, scared. "Please Gerda." She whimpered, clutching her stomach. "You don't understand what happened."

Zelena tried to stand, but was too weak, and merely fell back onto the street, sobbing. Gerda held her sword aloft, but there was something in her eyes. A look she had supressed around those she loved. Anger.

"You abandoned me, and you abandoned my father." Gerda spat, looking down at her mother. Anger now spread across her face, and Henry watched in horror as Gerda's hands began to shake. "You left us alone, and you tell me that I don't understand?" Gerda raised her sword, as a jolt of light pulsed through Gerda. She looked down at her mother.

The sword dropped. Henry shut his eyes. A scream filled the night.

* * *

Henry looked back up when he heard the crowd of people around him gasp. Gerda hadn't run her sword through Zelena like he had thought. And the scream hadn't come from Zelena, who looked up at Gerda in shock.

No, Gerda was the one who had screamed. But she wasn't screaming in pain. She was screaming in anger. She dropped her sword onto the street and helped her mother to her feet, looking at Emma.

"Did you honestly think that I would kill my mother? Just like that?" She questioned. Gerda pushed Zelena behind her protectively, picking up her sword. "Yes, I have held anger against my mother, but I've been able to work through that. And this isn't the first time someone has tried to use my anger against me." Gerda cocked her head in Regina's direction. "Back when Aunt Regina was the Evil Queen, she tried to use my anger against me to steal my power. Well now, I know better. You're not getting my magic."

Gerda waited for Emma to respond.

Emma looked at the girl, and to everyone's surprise, started to laugh. "Oh Gerda, you're absolutely right. I'm not going to get your magic, because I don't want it." Emma waved her hand. Zelena disappeared out from inside the dome and reappeared at Regina's side. Emma then twisted her hand, and large vines came up through the ground and wrapped themselves around Gerda. The town gasped in shock as Gerda struggled.

"Now Gerda, let me do some explaining." Emma stated, coming up beside her. She plucked Gerda's sword out of her hand and threw it back behind her. "You won't be needing this." Emma smiled.

"You see Gerda, I do in fact need something from you: your heart. No, it is not to kill you, I just have to borrow it for a few minutes." When Gerda gave her a confused look, Emma rolled her eyes.

"As anyone would tell you Gerda, I have been after you for a few weeks now. Everyone assumes I want to kill you, but that isn't it at all! I need your heart to take us all home." Emma stated, tilting her head to the side.

"You, want to take us home?" Regina asked. Emma turned to her, and smiled. "Yes. You see, I've been doing a bit of reading, from one of the books I stole from Belle's collection of them in the library, and I found a spell that can send us all home. To the Enchanted Forest."

"Then why do you need me?" Gerda questioned, still struggling against the vines." Emma turned to her and walked up to her, stroking her finger across the girl's face. "I need you because I need the heart of one with the lightest magic." Emma stated. "You see Gerda, I already knew about what happened in the Enchanted Forest between you and the Evil Queen all those years ago. I know that you didn't let your anger get the best of you, and I know that you smashed that certain pendant you're wearing on the ground." Emma picked up the pendant from where it laid on Gerda's chest and held it in her hand. "But you see, I repaired it. The necklace will still take away your magic if used for the wrong purposes, but now, it will also show what magic resides in your heart.

Gerda thought about this. "So, you wanted to test me? You were testing me to see if I would kill my mother or not, just so you could see my heart, and the magic that is inside it?"

Emma smiled. "I wanted to see your heart because I needed to make sure it was the right one. A heart full of light magic, with the desire to help others, not hurt them. And you do have that heart. A heart full of that light magic I desperately need." Emma held her hand out over Gerda, right over her heart.

"The spell requires two hearts. One of the darkest magic, and one of the lightest magic. Together, our hearts will created a portal that will send us all to the Enchanted Forest."

Gerda knew what was coming, and started struggling against the vines. Regina stepped forward, wanting to stop Emma, but she couldn't do anything.

"This will only hurt for a second, Gerda." Emma promised her, stretching her hand closer to Gerda.

"Good, because this will hurt a lot longer." Gerda had freed her fist from the vines and punched Emma right in the cheek, pushing her back.

With the small distraction, Gerda used her magic to free herself from the vines. She fell onto the street. Emma turned back to Gerda. "You little brat." She snapped. "You'll pay for that."

"I'll pay any price to protect my family." Gerda countered. "Light magic tends to make you want to do that."

Emma reeled back her hand, sending a stream of fire at Gerda. Gerda defended herself by holding up her hand, creating a white shield. Emma grinned and sent another shot, this time of electrified magic. Gerda dodged it and pushed out her hand, a stream of water flaring from her fingers.

* * *

Mr. Gold watched the two fight, smoldering. The mirror told him that Gerda had to be part of Emma's plan, and it wasn't happening. He needed to do something so that Emma would have Gerda's heart. He looked around, his eyes landing on young Roland, who was standing beside his father. He had an idea.

* * *

Gerda had held Emma off, causing the Dark One to sweat. Emma took a minute to breath, and saw Mr. Gold pointing at something. Emma followed the direction his finger was pointing and saw Roland watching his cousin. An evil smile crossed her lips.

Holding up her hand, Emma closed her eyes. A small hole appeared in the barrier right in front of Roland. Roland saw it and was about to show Robin, but was pulled inside. Robin saw his son inside the large dome and gasped. "Roland!" He cried out, pressing his hands against the barrier. He pulled them away instantly, his hands burning.

Emma pulled Roland to her side and held him, ignoring the small boy's struggles. "Look who I have, Gerda."

Gerda dropped her hands, about to send another burst of magic. "Roland!" She cried out, stepping forward. Emma held up her free hand. "Ah ah ah. Don't take another step."

Roland whimpered at Emma's side. "Gerda…" He called out, reaching for her. Emma looked down, and smiled. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to little Roland here, would you?" She asked, her voice sweet as candy. She brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Please, leave him alone." Gerda pleaded. Emma looked up at her. "Then give me your heart, and I'll leave him be." Gerda looked at the Dark One, then looked at her family. Robin and Regina gave her sad looks, while Zelena shook her head.

Gerda sighed, turning back to Emma. "Very well." Gerda walked forward and stopped in front of Emma.

She held out her hand, and Roland grabbed on, tears falling down his small face. Emma smiled. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She tilted her head to the side. She then stuck her hand inside Gerda's chest. Gerda gasped in pain, watching as the Dark One pulled out her heart.

It glowed a bright red, beating rapidly. Emma let go of Roland, who clung to Gerda. She scooped him up into her arms and stepped back. Emma looked at the crowd gathered around her. "Tonight, we return home." She announced. She then reached into her own chest and pulled out her heart, which also glowed red, but was covered in black.

Emma smiled at Gerda. "You did the right thing." She stated. "That tends to happen when your heart is full of light magic." Emma then closed her eyes. At first, nothing happened. But then, everyone could feel a rumbling under their feet. The ground started to shake in the middle of the dome, and Gerda moved back, holding Roland close. He buried his face in his cousin's shoulder. Emma's eyes were still closed as the ground in front of her opened up, a large green and blue portal swirling in the centre of the street. The large dome surrounding Gerda, Roland and Emma dissolved, leaving Emma unprotected.

Emma finally opened her eyes, and looking at Gerda, smiled. "Here you go, just as I promised." She threw Gerda's heart in the girl's direction. Gerda placed Roland down quickly and caught it in mid-air, placing it back in her chest.

A voice rose from inside the portal startling everyone. "Where do you want this portal to take you?" It asked, its voice loud as it echoed through the crowd. Emma was about to answer when Regina jumped her, sending her to the ground. Regina held her there and tied a gag around her mouth. "Oh no you don't." She stated, grinning. "You're not taking this town anywhere."

Roland ran to Robin as the rest of the town scattered, since all the beasts had disappeared along with the dome.

Gerda was about to walk over to her family when she heard another voice in the portal.

"Gerda?" Gerda looked at the portal, feeling her heart drop. "Father?" Robin and Regina heard the voice too, suddenly remembered Gerda. They looked up at her, watching their niece walk towards the portal.

"Gerda no!" Regina called out, standing up.

"Gerda, I'm in here!" Michael called out. Gerda was standing right over the portal, looking inside. Father, I'm out here!" Gerda responded.

Regina and Robin walked forward. "Gerda, don't move any closer!" Regina stated. Gerda looked up at her. But it didn't matter. From inside the portal, a pair of hands stretched out and grabbed on Gerda's legs, pulling her inside.

"Gerda!" Robin cried out, running to the portal. He reached the edge of the portal and jumped, ready to enter the portal. But it was too late. The portal closed as Robin was in the air, and Robin landed on the street.

"No, no!" He cried out, pounding his fists on the street. Regina, who was running right after Robin, stopped. Her heart had dropped. Emma's portal had worked, but not the way she expected it to. The portal hadn't taken them back home, but had taken Gerda.

Robin turned to Regina. "Where did it take her?" He demanded. Regina looked at him, and sighed. "It took her to where her father is, Robin. It took her to Oz."

To Be Continued….

Be on the lookout for the final installment in this series, THE LAST STAND


End file.
